Dreaming Wide Awake
by Lady Shagging Godiva
Summary: If I thought about the fact that I was in a fictional town, in a TV show, I'd go crazy.
1. Girl, Interrupted

_Disclaimer:_ Pointless as it is to have one, I don't own these characters. I guess I own my OC, given that she's a construction of my imagination.

_Plot:_ Girl thrown into fandom, angsts about it and then gets over it. Canon Divergences.

_Rating:_ T for now, which includes a variety of curse words. Might be M for sexual content and violence, though I'll have to play that by ear.

_Notes:_ I tend to post first and then edit the material later…multiple times. It's a bad habit.

_Summary:_ Casey, for some unexplained reason finds herself in a previously assumed fictional setting, with the naïve belief that her presence will go unnoticed.

* * *

**Chapter One: Girl, Interrupted**

I was stuck in this strangely lucid dream. Feet poised on the wooden slats of the bridge, hands clutching the rail as I looked down at the murky lake. Peripherally, I spied two beams gleam through the shadowed woods. Tires squealed, wood cracked and splintered before a heavy weight slammed into the dark water below.

In a blink I was choking violently. A panicked tempo blaring in my ringing ears as my hands, inordinately weak rose to my mouth, trying to pull whatever it was out, because I couldn't _breathe._

Hands pushed my body down as someone leaned over me, "miss, you're in Mystic Falls Hospital. You were in a coma. I'm a nurse and I'm going to remove the breathing tube."

I kept swallowing and gagging under her instruction as the obstruction was pulled out. I dry heaved in-between a ragged coughing fit, feeling vertigo as I tried to turn on my side.

Every inhale pierced my lungs as my breath caught in my raw throat, tears cascading down my cheeks. "Wa-er," I croaked, even though the nurse had left, telling me she'd be back.

Someone scrabbled, shoes squeaking as I heard a gush of water over the steadying murmur of the nearby machine, and the reassurance of the young woman's voice. "Here," she whispered, just as sneakers came under my vision. My grasping was futile as I feebly searched for the object, the small, paper cup carefully being placed into my cold hand. It shook badly as I brought the drink towards me, minutely lifting my heavy head from the crinkling mattress as I tried to swallow the contents, spilling it down my chin and drenching the thin gown on my chest.

My stomach churned quickly and I spewed the droplets I managed to catch, thrown into another attack.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I'm sorry," she kept apologizing. The nurse and doctor hustled into the room as I lifted myself up, white-knuckled against the bed railing, shaking like a leaf as I continued to cough out of my ruined throat, trying to expel everything so I wouldn't drown.

I wanted to tell them I was dying, but I couldn't stop long enough for words. I could see the girl better now, before the doctor patiently sent her out of the room. She was pretty, and worried as she left, and somewhat familiar.

I couldn't focus, my mind too muddled, my sensory shot, and my body drained as they moved quickly to administrate more steroids, talking somehow to me and over me about my pneumonia and the coma. Words that I was familiar with, intellectually, but...

With a dosage of morphine, awareness deserted me.

* * *

The second waking was…a little less disorienting.

My thoughts weren't as fragmented, my body wasn't in nearly as much pain, so I was subjected to questions. I tried to ask where my parents were, why everything hurt so badly, but worryingly only found an answer to the latter.

Prevalently, they wanted to know who I was.

I should have realized my situation, at least partially right then, but I didn't, and I wouldn't for a while. I blamed the drugs pumping through my body, fogging my mind and making me itch.

According to the nurses I had at least one frequent visitor who sat in the nearby chair which sported a pillow and haphazardly rolled blanket, with a few books and a journal resting on the worn cushion. Other than that I was just another patient, a non-entity.

I had been tracing the track marks on the inside of my arm, seeing the bruising from too many needles and hoping they would fade soon when I had looked up and saw her standing awkwardly in the door frame.

I got the feeling she was thrown by my consciousness, and almost wondered if she preferred the coma. My mood was admittedly lousy, being confined to the bed and humiliated by having strangers remove the razor sharp catheter.

I didn't greet her, only stared, waiting her out. Tentatively she came forward, eyes on the abandoned chair before darting up to my face.

"You can sit…if you want," I sighed, my voice painfully husky.

"Oh," she blinked, doe-eyed in surprise, nodding quickly. "Thanks," she smiled, expression still drawn as she made an effort. She moved gingerly, holding her waist as if it pained her, the medical bracelet drawing my eye.

"Do I know you?" I wondered out loud, splitting my chapped lips with my attempt at speech. I licked them, feeling how dry and tough the skin had become. I felt grimy, dirty, ugly.

She slowly shook her head. But still, she looked...

"I'm Casey."

"Elena," she reciprocated, "I'm, uh, glad you're awake," she smiled a little more convincingly. "They said…well, I just...I know you're still sick."

"And complain'," Beth announced as she entered the room. I rolled my eyes at her and she raised her eyebrows at the gesture. "You'll see what I mean. Lord knows she looks sweet, until she starts making those faces of hers."

"She's lying," I told Elena scratchily, seeing her relax a little by the new arrival. Beth had cut through the awkwardness with her usual show of familiarity. I closed my mouth tight as she approached with the thermometer.

"Do you see this girl?" Beth huffed, holding the instrument threateningly as I reluctantly opened my mouth. I gagged on the metal as it jabbed under my tongue, eyes set in a weak glare.

"I thought nurses were supposed to be nice," I mumbled.

"You hush," she waved me off, eyes on the machine.

"100.2. Your fever's coming down," she smiled, putting out the instrument and throwing away the plastic cover. "Which is good, because you've got the Sheriff coming in later today for questioning, and we need your wits about ya, if you can find them."

I scowled. She smirked. I turned to Elena, buoyed by Beth's presence when I noticed how uneasy she suddenly looked.

She was wringing her hands, shoulders hunched. My brow furrowed, about to ask what was wrong as she snapped upward. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she apologized, blinking glassy eyes as she grabbed her journal and left.

Beth gave me a deadpan stare as if it were my fault.

* * *

I forgot to administrate the morphine, falling into a nap and the button falling out of my hands. When I woke up to a police officer entering my room, I was coughing weakly, but more alert than I could remember being since…all of this.

She had short spiky blonde hair, and suddenly I knew where I heard Mystic Falls before. And Elena. And her. My eyes were huge, fingers tugging on the skin of my wrist to see if I was somehow hallucinating. Unfortunately, I didn't think I was.

"The accident was real?" I asked incredulously, not quite believing. "But ho-? Wh-? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Miss…Shannon is it?"

I didn't look at her. I pushed at my lax hair, tugging until it hurt. I realized why I was a Jane Doe, why I wasn't in the missing person database even as she said it.

I went catatonic under the unreality of it all.

The Sheriff left. Or Liz Forbes left. Mother of Caroline, ex-wife to Bill because he was gay, or...is gay because he was alive. But he wouldn't be, because he didn't – wouldn't complete transition after being killed by Alaric, who's dark side was taken over from dying too many times by the Gilbert ring, made by Emily Bennett, given to him by Isobel Fleming who was Elena's biological mother…and…

My head started to pound.

A psychiatrist came in to evaluate me.

I pulled myself together.

I created a story.

* * *

"Hello," Elena stepped into the doorway again. The medical bracelet was gone. She was still touching her ribs.

Knowing I was having a conversation with a fictional character made me fidget, expecting some further hallucination to showcase my craziness. I tried to ignore it.

"Hey, you're back," I greeted weakly, a little surprised.

She moved closer, "yeah, I uh heard..." she trailed off.

I could guess. My seemingly mental breakdown that even I could hear them gossiping about.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment. "Small town," I laid my head back down, hearing the soft scrape of my bandage against the flimsy pillow cover. "I forgot about that."

"You're not from around here?" She asked curiously, taking the seat near me without being prompted.

"Long way from home," I answered blandly.

"So, um," she cleared her throat. "Why were you - why are you in Mystic Falls?"

My lips pulled up in dark amusement as I turned my head so she wouldn't see my immediate expression. "I don't know."

"Have they called your parents?" She asked softly.

I breathed slowly, reigning in my emotions.

"There's no one to call," I announced dully, the thought reverberating in my head. "I'm…alone. Until they find someone for foster care," I said the last words with bite, annoyed that I was seventeen and not eighteen. Annoyed that I didn't lie.

"Foster care?" She repeated, looking confused and sympathetic.

"Something to worry about when I'm better I guess," I shrugged shortly, trying not to think about it.

She nodded absently, and after a moment changed the subject for me.

She visited periodically as my lungs, and my body strengthened.

She was really quiet, and nice, and always right on the verge of asking me something. At first I just waited, but realizing she needed to be prompted I finally confronted her about it.

"Well," she hesitated, eyes downcast as she focused on opening her Jell-O. "I guess…I - they told me it was a miracle I got out of the car, and I wondered, well, I wanted to ask if you might have…saved me." She peeked up at me where I was watching with wide eyes.

I wanted to tell her I knew I didn't save her, and she shouldn't feel obligated to visit me, but I didn't. I told her what I've been telling everyone else, that I didn't remember it.

* * *

Almost two weeks of being in the hospital, getting to know Elena, and crafting the details of my feigned amnesia with the Sheriff and the doctors, Elena showed up in my hospital room with her Aunt Jenna, and tentatively asked me if I wanted to move in with them. The surprise bled through my protective apathy, and everything else with it.

"What?" I looked back and forth between the two, not sure I heard correctly.

Jenna was holding onto the strap of her handbag tightly, kind of wary.

"I want you to live with us," Elena repeated, "Jenna…" she looked at her aunt "she became our guardian. I, I know what it's like to…" she trailed off, fumbling a little in expressing her thought. "And I know you don't know me that well, and you haven't met Jeremy, but I would really like it if you came home with us."

I knew the sinking in my gut was from guilt, of letting her feel obligated towards me.

"Elena," I sighed softly, watching her smile fade at my tone. "Thank you," I told her sincerely, to both of them, though I'm sure Elena was forcing the idea on her aunt, "for offering, really it means a lot, but I couldn't do that. This…this is an emotional time for you, God," I laughed, blinking the moisture out of my eyes "I really understand that, but your life has changed enough as it is, especially your aunt's. I don't- I don't belong there."

_I didn't even belong here. _

"But-" Elena tried to argue.

Jenna wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder and squeezed briefly.

"Can I call you Casey?" She smiled, her frame relaxing, hand drifting away from her bag.

I nodded wordlessly.

"Casey," she left Elena to sit down on my bed. I moved my legs aside to give her room. "I've never done this guardian thing. To be honest, I haven't quite handled the mature adult thing either," she smiled wryly. "And I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but if you're willing to put up with it, well," she looked back at Elena, before her light eyes focused on mine. "We would love to have you."

I stayed silent, my chest aching.

"And we don't feel obligated, and we are grieving," she acknowledged "but I think it would help all of us. Already you've had an impact on my niece, and I hope she's helped you too," she raised her curved eyebrows a little.

I averted my eyes, not wanting her to know that Elena's presence actually heightened my anxiety and confusion.

"I would say you should think about it, but I have a feeling you'll only come up with excuses on why you shouldn't," Jenna watched me knowingly.

I rolled my eyes a little. "Psychology huh?" I questioned moodily.

Instead of being offended she laughed.

It was quiet, and for whatever reason Elena wasn't saying anything as I continued avoiding Jenna's eyes.

It was wrong. I knew it was wrong. It was probably in the prime directive that I couldn't interfere, but…

I really wanted to stop worrying about my future for just a _second_. To have somewhere to go.

* * *

First I had to be issued a temporary identification before discharge and during my filing with the foster care system of the state. Jenna had to go through her own process, and with permission by the Mayor and the Sheriff department everything was pushed through with questionable ease. The Council was involved, I think, in at least some capacity.

Everything was six degrees of insanity, being in the car with Jenna and Elena, driving through Mystic Falls, arriving at the Gilbert house.

It was the nicest home I've ever been in, like a picture in a Good Housekeeping magazine, though stuffed with bouquets and overloaded with food. There were a few boxes in the front room that I assumed belonged to Jenna.

I waited inside the foyer, holding onto my small bag Beth had given me, not certain where to go or what to do.

Elena picked up on it, taking a deep breath after she surveyed the flowers before she took me upstairs.

"Things are kind of a mess," she motioned towards the first floor. "And Jenna is still staying in the guest room, so do you mind rooming with me for a little bit? You don't have to share a bed with me, I pulled out one of the camp beds from the garage."

"Sure," I answered easily, admiring the wood as she pushed open her bedroom door.

It was exactly what I expected, though for the first time I wondered why she had a large picture of a horse, or why her walls were white. Too bad she destroyed all of this in the fire. I wondered if Jeremy was pissed about that? I pushed those thoughts away, reminding myself to stay in the present.

There was a pull out bed next to hers and under the window, sheets already made. Tentatively I set down my paper bag. Besides the clothes on my back, the small single-serving toiletries were the only possessions I had.

"That's the bathroom, I share it with my brother from across the hall," she pointed out.

"How does he feel about me?" I asked curiously.

"He," she hesitated "he hasn't talked much…since. But he's fine. He'll warm up."

My lips lifted, humorlessly as I clicked my tongue to show I understood.

He probably didn't want me here. I wasn't surprised.

There wasn't a phone in my hospital room, or a television for that matter, so once everyone was asleep I went downstairs and did something I dreaded.

I called home.

The number wasn't in service. Every other number I knew was picked up by strangers.

I went out on the back porch and cried.

* * *

Foster care money was available, but I spent most of it on necessities, and clothes, and rent to Jenna which I had to embarrassingly force her to take. I understood the Gilberts were comfortably wealthy, but it made me feign some independence so I didn't feel like such a charity case.

The money wouldn't get me far, even as I saved what I could. My financial situation was my biggest worry as I thought about a future that didn't involve some form of reliance.

It was two days before I saw Jeremy. I was brushing my teeth in the shared bathroom and he entered from his room.

He paused, the hand holding his bundle of clothes falling to his thigh as he prepared to turn back around.

"Sorry," he apologized, sounding more annoyed than anything.

"No!" I gurgled, my mouth full of toothpaste as my eyes almost popped out of my head.

I spat unattractively in the sink, wiping my mouth as I turned back to him quickly.

He blinked at the display.

"Jeremy, uh, Casey," I motioned to my chest, sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah I know who you are," he deadpanned, looking ready to leave.

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked. I shook my head at myself. "Forget that, that doesn't matter. Are you avoiding Elena and Jenna because I'm here? Because I'm sorry that you didn't really get a vote, and I'm invading your home, and I tried to say no, and I swear if you tell me to leave, I'll leave. Honest." I rambled.

There was a beat where he watched me, pulling his mouth in as he considered my words.

I grimaced self-deprecatingly. "I'm usually not so..." I waved my hand up and down. I was going to say dictation-ally impotent, probably to prove my point but it sounded pretentious in my head.

"Do you remember that night?" He surprised me by asking, for the first time seeming to really focus on me.

My mouth went dry, the awkward mood suddenly turning heavy.

"I-no," I shifted uncomfortably, averting my blinking gaze "I'm…I'm not sure I want to."

He nodded to himself, and for the first time I saw his grief, shuttered and hidden, but still raw. It reminded me of Elena when she got quiet.

"Would you really leave if I asked?" He squinted at me, peeking up from his fringe.

I swallowed. "Yeah," I answered hoarsely.

He nodded again, turning his head to look inside his dark room. When he turned back, he was as blank as before.

"I just need you to leave the bathroom," he held up his clothes.

"Okay," I frowned, waiting.

"So I can shower," he continued.

"Right," I agreed.

"So…" he gestured.

"Right," I repeated to myself, backing out of the joined bathroom. I wondered if that was the teenage boy equivalent of acceptance.

* * *

_My_ acceptance seemed just as ludicrous as my denial. The more plans I made, like signing up for high school, the more it seemed on the surface, that I was accepting all of this. My first roadblock was a lack of birth certificate, or a social security number. I was too afraid to try mine, wondering what would come up.

Then there was my non-existent supply of vervain. Realistically I had no way to get my hands on Zach's supply. I mean, should I try to steal it? Track him away from his house? But then, what about Stefan? What could I say to guarantee Zach would keep it a secret? How would I explain that I knew he had the plant in the first place without drawing attention?

Wasn't it suspicious already that I didn't seem to legally exist and I showed up at a crime scene? Would attempts to get the Sheriff on my side work? Would I be able to 'play' everyone? Was vervain worth it?

I could have, maybe, talked to the Council about the approaching vampires, and prepared them, but some sentiment or loyalty towards the characters stopped me. Or maybe it was all self-preservation to stay under the radar, and that was just my excuse.

The more I thought about the 'plot' the more I couldn't remember _exactly_ what happened. I could write it all down in a journal but the possibility that someone else would read it the way Jeremy did with Elena's stopped me.

For peace of mind I stalled any of those thoughts until the school year started. For now, I would worry about..._normal_ things.

* * *

Jenna was talking with insurance people in the kitchen while I was languishing on the couch.

"Are you reading a textbook?"

I tensed a little in surprise. Over Jenna's conversation and the television I didn't hear Jeremy approach.

He stood next to the couch, head titled down at me to see the glossy pages of the book. His hair was starting to grow out, and if I knew him better I'd probably tell him to cut it.

"I'm browsing," I continued flipping half-heartedly. "For the placement tests I have to take."

His eyebrows rose. "You know you're not supposed to study for those, right?"

I rolled my eyes, cynically thinking what else should I be doing with my time. "Guess I forgot, you know amnesia and all," I drawled, still reading from the science book.

He snorted, and I couldn't stop my eyes from darting to his in surprise. Finding something I said funny was strides compared to his indifference.

But then he heard what Jenna was talking about, insurance from his parents' death, and that small inkling of amusement vanished.

One step forward, two steps back, as always.

* * *

Jeremy was usually tolerant of me being here, but once Jenna moved into their parents' room and I had my own, he seemed to be holding in this repressed anger. I should have been more grateful, that I was living in this beautiful home with my own room, but I felt so out of place all the time that I found myself almost resenting Elena for putting all of us in this situation. Sometimes I thought about leaving, but...being on my own with nothing held me back.

"How's your ribs?" I asked Elena, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Good," she pulled in a slow, deep breath to show me. "How's your lungs?"

I made a face at her, pulling in a deep breath like she did, and smiling when I didn't cough. The pneumonia was gone when I was discharged, though I still felt worn out for a few days. Now I just felt like I needed to do something.

I had noticed she didn't clutch her side anymore, or shuffle when she walked, and was going to assume she no longer took her pain pills.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run," I suggested. "I haven't seen much of this town, and I was hoping to get some exercise."

She nodded slowly, her expression distracted as she thought about it. She didn't really like to leave the house much, feeling obligated to sort everything with Jenna, and when she did leave it was usually to walk to the graveyard. I never told her how morbid I thought that was, because I didn't have any reminders of my life or my parents, so what did I really know?

"I think I can handle it," she decided. "Do you have anything to wear?"

I looked down at my plain cotton t-shirt and shorts, not understanding.

"You can borrow something of mine," she offered.

"I guess?" I squinted at her.

She tilted her head at me, and for a moment she looked like Jeremy. "Have you ever run before?" She asked.

I laughed. "It's putting one foot in front of the other, I think I've got it handled."

She bit her lip and I could swear she was hiding a smile.

* * *

"Oh God," I wheezed, bent forward with my slippery hands sliding against my bent knees. "How are you doing this?" I whined.

Elena continued jogging in place and shrugged. "I told you to stretch."

"I did stretch," I objected, glaring half-heartedly as I wiped the back of my neck. She didn't argue, though really I didn't stretch half as long as her, or as properly. "Isn't this supposed to improve your mood or something? Or is that some kind of lie people tell themselves because they can't eat ice cream?"

"Endorphins. And you're going to need to run more than two miles." She finally stopped jogging as I stood up, pulling my t-shirt off my sweaty back. I pushed myself as long as I could, matching her speed until the stitch in my side became painful and I started wheezing.

"Ugh," I groaned, calming my breaths by deep inhales. I wasn't as recovered as I thought, the exercise made my lungs burn as I repressed a cough. "Seriously you're skinny. How are you stronger than me?" I grumbled.

_"I'm_ a cheerleader," she smiled. The smile slipped, and I remembered Caroline and Bonnie (who I haven't met yet) were at cheerleading camp. I wondered if Elena wanted to go too but didn't ask.

"Well rah rah," I raised my fist.

She ducked her head, not quite smiling as the melancholy lifted and we started jogging this time.

"You know what would be really good right now?" I mused.

"Ice cream?" She raised her eyebrows at me. I smiled in answer, happy she caught on. "There's an ice cream shop in town that I haven't been to in forever," she told me slowly.

"And you know what else would be great?" I continued.

"If we turned back?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Definitely."

* * *

"When my Dad took Jeremy and me to work with him we used to stop here for ice cream," she confessed. "We'd always try to order weird flavors for each other and watch him pretend to enjoy them."

I didn't say anything for a moment, letting her relive it uninterrupted as we picked a table under the window.

"Can you remember which flavors?" I asked once we sat down.

"Cherries," she answered immediately. I hid my surprise, usually when she talked about her parents it took a few minutes for someone's voice to register. "Or..oh! Cheesecake," she smiled.

There were quite a few people in the shop, some choosing to take their ice cream to go, and others eating on the patio in front of the storefront. I wasn't used to small towns like this, to ice cream that didn't come from the grocery store. I found myself people watching a lot, seeing who I recognized, and watching how they interacted with Elena. Hidden sympathy mostly, and I was surprised that some of it was directed my way.

"Maybe you should take Jeremy here," I suggested. "Make him try bacon or something."

"Yeah," she nodded, finally taking a small spoonful of her strawberry. "One day, I should," she agreed, retreating into her own mind again.

I took a bite of my own ice cream. Not the waffle cone I wanted, but because Elena was buying I got the same size as her. This dependence was starting to depress me, and I started making loose plans about getting a job. Though I think, technically I was an illegal alien?

"Matt wanted to take me here the other day," she sighed.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say about the slow death of her relationship. "But you said no."

"Yeah, I did, I just," her shoulders dropped. "Do you ever just feel like you're a completely different person then who you used to be? And you can't go back, even if someone really wants you to? Even if you want to?"

I nodded, swallowing my bite of cookie dough before answering. "Like Alice."

"In wonderland?" She looked a little confused.

"Yeah," I shifted in my seat, bringing one of my legs to sit on "when the Caterpillar asks her who she is, and she doesn't know because she's changed many times since then."

"Well I didn't eat magic cake," she smiled, out of politeness instead of amusement as she looked away. I think she was disappointed with my answer, like I was blowing her off.

"It's mushrooms, in the book. But, well, when it comes to identity people are afraid of change, and that was the beauty of Wonderland, Alice could let it change and sift her personality until she found her happiness." I paused for a long moment, biting my cheek as I tried to think of what I wanted to say. "I'm not sure where I'm going with this," I admitted.

"That I need to go to Wonderland?" She joked, a corner of her mouth raising as she dropped her eyes back to her ice cream.

I watched her, feeling at a lost. If there were magic words then I didn't know them. I tiptoed around the subject too much, not offering anything meaningful. What did you say when someone was shrouded in grief? How do you help without invading into something so personal?

But maybe she needed honesty more than a sympathetic ear.

"I'm about to tell you something," I decided.

She looked up with surprise.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but...not every tragedy has to make your life more tragic," I murmured softly. "I think, sometimes you can be sad and happy at the same time. You're not forgetting them when you smile, or laugh. And it's normal to - to value different things," I glanced down at my hands, trying to keep my voice normal. "The people in your life aren't upset because you've changed, they're just...sad that you're sad."

She blinked, turning her head into her shoulder to hide the shine of tears. I kept my body still, not sure if I regretted what I said or not. I had my own grief, but due to my machinations I had to keep it buried. There was something almost cathartic about it, even if I was using a smoke screen.

The silence was broken by a group of young pre-teens laughing as they crossed the storefront, and when I looked over at her she was scrambling to stand up.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," she told me a little hurriedly. "I mean, that's okay right? You know how to get home?"

I nodded slowly, watching her repeat the gesture as she left.

I dropped my head in my hands, groaning at how badly I screwed that up. I practically said, 'this too shall pass' when I shouldn't have said anything at all.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Elena asked in that 'I'm trying to be normal' voice that she did.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for a few hours," Jenna observed, standing in front of the fridge.

"In the graveyard obviously," Jeremy pulled up the seat next to me at the island.

For the first time I could tell, definitively that he was on drugs. Bloodshot eyes, easier demeanor, the smell of smoke. My after school special sense was tingling.

Elena looked hurt at his dismissive tone, but Jenna paused when she saw Jeremy's face. She knew too.

"Casserole," she decided, pulling one of the covered dishes out before shutting the fridge, masking her upset by focusing on putting the dish on the island.

Elena and Jeremy both turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Just wondering how long you're going to keep it up," Jeremy shrugged.

"I-"I turned to the two girls, waiting for someone to tell me what he was talking about. I was pretty sure they didn't know about their lives being a TV show.

"Sorry," Jenna apologized, cringing a little as she nodded to herself and moved back to open the fridge again "It slipped my mind."

"Casey, we know," Elena told me.

I looked at Jenna assessing the fridge and the two Gilberts. "Is someone listening in on this conversation?" I lowered my voice dramatically.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You hate casserole."

"Oh," I sat up quickly. "Uh, no I don't," I denied.

"You do," Jeremy continued, "You make a face."

"No I don't," I shook my head, feeling guilty.

"You do," Jenna and Elena told me together.

"It's kind of like this squinty thing," he mimicked it for me.

My mouth dropped open. I thought I was being so good. I ate everything on my plate and never complained. But that face, I recognized it from pictures when I was a kid. I totally made that face.

"Hey," Jenna called out with a sympathetic smile as she shut the fridge door and came over to hug my side. I tensed a little at the affection. "Casey, don't be afraid to say something. You're not our guest, you don't have to be on your best behavior all the time."

My mouth was dry.

"I'm kind of sick of casseroles too," Jeremy shrugged, fiddling with his sleeves.

"Yeah, me too," Elena agreed, nodding to me.

"Well then, how about pizza?" Jenna squeezed me one last time, tilting her head down to smile at me.

"Sure," I agreed, replaying what Jenna said. "As long as you don't invite him inside."

They each shot me an inquisitive look that I shook my head at. "Just trust me, words of wisdom."

* * *

_Last Edited: November 7th. _


	2. Curious and Curiouser

**Chapter Two: Curious and Curiouser**

"Hey," Jenna called out to me as I was passing into the living room. "School called for you earlier about scheduling your placement tests."

"What?" My brows furrowed, wondering what changed.

She shrugged passively. "Said the Sheriff's department worked it out."

Sheriff department? I wondered what to make of that. My two meeting with Liz had consisted of going into shock, and then grumbling about foster care. I wouldn't say I came across pleasant in either.

I nodded to Jenna, dropping to the couch with an oomph in my distraction. "Bureaucracy solves a problem after all."

Her lips curved in amusement. "Well, remember to call them back. The sooner you get it taken care of, the better your standing in the fall."

"Trick them into thinking I'm responsible?" I smirked blithely.

"Just words of wisdom," she winked, repeating my words back to me "from one student to another."

I rested my elbow on the back of the couch to comfortably face her. "What are you in school for anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I thought you knew?" She tilted her head at me. I shook my head wordlessly. "Psychology. I'm going for a doctorate."

I tried not to let my surprise show because it would probably seem insulting.

"Wow," I pursed my lips. "So, uh, what are you planning on doing with that?"

She laughed.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, trying to keep her lips clenched as her eyes danced with mirth. "Just, you asking me that, it was surreal for a moment." she wrinkled her nose exaggeratedly.

_That_ was surreal for her? If she only knew.

"But, I don't know," she calmed. "I thought about maybe being a counselor for troubled kids." She shrugged.

"So this is work experience then?" I tried to joke, my shoulders tightening the second the unfiltered words were out of my mouth. She looked taken back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so…" I scrambled upward.

"No that's alright," she waved off, but her humor was gone. "Anyways I've got some errands to run, so I'll see you later?"

I watched her gather her purse and leave, feeling like an idiot.

* * *

"So Fourth of July is coming up," Jenna broached after five minutes of awkward silence. Jeremy, who was coerced to eat with us, and Elena who mostly pushed around her Chinese, looked up.

"I had forgotten about that," Elena mused quietly.

"What about it?" Jeremy asked apathetically.

"Well, this year they're having it in the park. It's supposed to be really laid back, barbeque…" she smiled, trying to make it sound enticing. "Fireworks, spiked lemonade…" she raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"And you want to go." Elena murmured reluctantly.

"Well," Jenna sat up straighter. "Your friends will be there, and I'm sure Casey would like to see a Mystic Falls Fourth of July."

All eyes turned to me. The hand holding my fork paused. "Wellll," I cleared my throat. "Laid back sounds nice." I admitted sheepishly, glad that not all parties in Mystic Falls were hoity-toity.

Elena looked conflicted.

"I was already planning on going," Jeremy pushed away from the table.

"Oh, who with?" Jenna called after him, her voice artificially light.

It was awkward, watching her try to play 'friend' and 'legal guardian' at the same time. She hadn't quite figured it out yet, and Jeremy was taking advantage of the transition. Not maliciously, I knew, but still.

"Friends," he answered dismissively, leaving his plate in the sink with a small clatter.

"Do I know them?" She asked.

"Doubt it Aunt Jenna," he called over his shoulder, the smallest trace of sarcasm in his voice as he started climbing the stairs back to his room.

Elena watched her Aunt's expression. "I'll go, it could be fun," she tried to smile. "And you're right, Casey should experience it."

"Good," Jenna nodded, eyes darting back to the entrance hall before smiling at us.

* * *

Jenna was wearing a white shirt with red shorts, Elena was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts, and I was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts.

"This is so lame," I couldn't help snorting.

Elena gave me a weak glare that she probably meant for playful, but given her gravity it wasn't quite successful.

Still, Jenna was in high spirits as we took a picture together and loaded up the car.

"Sunblock for the two girls who weren't blessed with an olive complexion," she called off.

"Check," I held up the bottle before placing it the beach bag.

"Swimsuits?" She called out next.

"Under our clothes," Elena nodded.

"Proof?" She raised an impish eyebrow.

Elena rolled her eyes, a begrudging smile at the antics before pulling on the short sleeve so Jenna could see the strap. I pulled up my shirt, flashing my one-piece.

We went through her mental checklist as Jenna kept mumbling new items under her breath. I knew this outing meant a lot to her because she was hoping it would help with Elena's despondence, and perhaps an occasion where she could let loose.

When I thought about Fourth of July in the park, I guess I pictured families sitting in the grass and watching fireworks, I didn't think it would be a whole day affair.

It wasn't even noon yet and there was a sea of people making their way through the park and hardly any parking spaces left. I could feel the excitement in the air, and the heat on the back of my neck. Jenna warned me earlier that lunch wouldn't be served until around three, but the smell of barbeque was making my mouth water.

"So swim first before face painting?" Jenna waggled her eyebrows.

I shrugged, content to just wander around as we both turned to Elena to decide.

"Bonnie said she'd be down by the lake," she shrugged, shooting me a look like she was asking if it was okay.

"Meeting the friends," Jenna hummed dramatically. "Think you're up for it?"

I rolled my eyes with a light smile, though secretly I was a little nervous.

After Jenna bumped into a friend of hers we separated, so it was only Elena and me that approached the group of teenagers at their section of the lake. I didn't know which one of us felt more out of place.

"Elena!" Bonnie called out happily, leaving Caroline to run up and throw her arms around the quiet girl next to me. A few people looked up, Caroline stopped dancing, and Matt who was standing next to Tyler, both drinking a beer, looked like he didn't know whether to approach or not.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena patted her back.

"I wasn't sure you would come," Bonnie pulled back to smile at her.

"Well," Elena shrugged, turning her head to me and holding eye contact. I think she was using me as a buffer.

"Bonnie this is Casey, Casey this is my best friend Bonnie," she introduced.

By her expression I knew she _knew _about me, but she was trying not to show it.

"It's nice to meet you Casey," she held out her hand. I looked at it for a second, wondering if she would catch anything witchy off me or if it was too soon for that before I decided there was no way to avoid it.

"It's nice to meet you too Bonnie," I told her quietly as I released her hand. No strange expressions came across her face so I was going to assume I was in the clear.

Bonnie's smile became warmer and Elena seemed to relax a little more.

"So what do you think of-"she started to ask when Caroline stepped up to her shoulder.

"Hey Elena," she greeted softly, her smile a little hesitant, as she stayed where she was.

It certainly didn't look like they were best friends.

"Hello Caroline," Elena nodded, not sounding nearly as warm as when she greeted Bonnie.

Caroline kept the smile on her face with effort.

"So you're the girl who's living with Elena." She turned to examine me with cattish eyes. Her skin glowed practically translucent against her pale pink and very skimpy bikini.

"Since the penectomy," I deadpanned, averting my eyes from the scrutiny.

I could see Tyler and Matt approaching, coming to a stop to the left of Bonnie and making the four friends form a half circle around Elena and me.

"Is that a coma thing?" Tyler asked when there was a notable silence where everyone stared at me in incomprehension.

"Forget it," I sighed. Elena was avoiding Matt's puppy dog eyes, Bonnie and Caroline were looking back and forth between the two, and Tyler was titling his head at me, beer bottle raised to his lips.

"Want one?" He offered.

"Uh," I hesitated, not wanting to come across as a prude but not really interested either. "I think I'd prefer a water honestly."

"Elena can we talk?" Matt asked gruffly.

"I'm ready to get in the water," Bonnie turned to Caroline with a white smile, reaching out to grab her arm as she started hauling her away. "Come join us Casey," she smiled at me, making meaningful eye contact with Elena, motioning towards Matt before turning around to walk down to the water.

"There's some in the cooler," Tyler told me, nodding behind him.

I spared a look at Elena but in this case I agreed with Bonnie, she needed to talk to Matt.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, stepping forward as I followed him away from the couple. I looked over my shoulder but Elena was talking too quietly for me to hear what she was saying.

"So are you going to school with us?" Tyler asked me, stopping to let me catch up to his side as we continued walking.

"Yep," I popped the 'p'.

"Junior?"

"Yep."

"And what's a penectomy?"

I looked over at him in surprise, and he seemed to catch that I was actually paying attention this time because his brown eyes looked amused. I wondered what nationality he was, Spanish? Mexican? Italian? It was hard to tell.

"It's never funny when you have to explain it," I shook my head.

"As opposed to when no one understands it," he commented dryly.

I watched him reach to open one of the coolers, grabbing one of the plastic water bottles from the ice before closing the lid.

"Here," he handed it over.

"Thanks," I rolled it in my hands while he crossed his arms and waited.

"It's part of sex reassignment surgery," I finally answered.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "That's…kind of weird."

I shrugged, not making eye contact. Right now I really wanted to leave. "I left my bathing suit in the car, so I'm going to go get it," I took a step away.

"Hey-"he called after me.

"Thanks for the water."

It wasn't until I got up the hill that I wondered where I should go. Maybe Elena needed a buffer, but I definitely did. I never felt so uncomfortable in my own skin before, felt this inability to socialize.

I couldn't search out Jeremy, obviously, and Jenna needed time away from being a guardian, and Elena was with Matt, so…

I wandered. I walked through the booths, looking at the different face paint, and tried not to droll at the funnel cakes. I was still holding strong on not spending unnecessary money.

It occurred to me after a while that I should look for Zach, but after three rotations I didn't see him anywhere, and it was a big park.

Elena eventually found me at one of the shaded benches once I gave up my search.

"Hey," she slid down the bench to sit across from me. "Tyler said you went to get your bathing suit."

I made a face at her, knowing that she knew it was a lie. "How was your talk with Matt?"

"We broke up."

"Oh," I watched her face, she seemed a little resigned but otherwise not too effected.

"Yeah," she stared at the families around her, expression distant.

"Do you think I'm socially awkward?" I asked after a suspended moment.

Her brow crinkled when she turned back to me. "Do you think I'm socially awkward?" She asked back.

I twisted my mouth. "Kind of."

"Kind of," she answered me.

We held eye contact before chuckling.

"I'm so glad you're here Casey," she shot me a shy smile.

That made one of us.

* * *

When Jeremy finally showed up, he was sloshed. Elena looked away, eyes downcast.

Once I had a plate full of potato salad, coleslaw, and pulled pork, I grabbed a cup of lemonade and dropped into the grass. Jeremy left after he finished, though I was surprised he stayed that long.

By the time I was done and Elena and Jenna went for dessert, I was content to put my borrowed sunglasses on and relax.

"Uh, hi Casey." My eyes blinked open as I searched for the female voice.

"Hi Bonnie," I sat up, focusing on the older woman next to her with trepidation.

"Have you seen Elena?"

"Dessert," I answered distractedly.

"Thanks," she smiled, "this is my Grams, Shelia Bennett, Grams this is Casey, a friend of Elena's."

I pushed my sunglasses up to avoid being rude, really hoping she wouldn't try to shake my hand as I put them behind my back.

"Do you mind if I go look for her?" She asked her grandmother.

"No, you go on ahead Bonnie," she waved her off. "I'll wait here."

"Okay," Bonnie shot me an unsure smile, embarrassed and apologetic for leaving me with her grandmother. I smiled to set her at ease, but I felt anything but.

Shelia took a seat about a foot away from me and like Jeremy I could smell her alcohol of choice perfuming the air.

When she turned back to me, her eyes were dark and deep. I wanted to shiver, having no trouble believing I was sitting next to a witch.

"You're certainly lost aren't you?" She mused, searching every nuances in my expression, or every secret in my grey eyes.

I turned away, licking my dry lips. "You heard about my…amnesia."

She gave a short, almost barking laugh. "Oh darling, no need for those games with me."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled, not looking at her.

"If you insist," she sounded un-bothered. "But you're going to have to feel it eventually."

I peeked over at her reluctantly, curiosity getting to me as she continued to stare knowingly. "Feel what?"

"Your grief."

I could feel my chest clench, and then my teeth. I climbed to my feet, scowling as I left.

My vision started to blur as I made my way through the crowd, trying to hold it all in as I walked faster, tried to make it to the trees where no one would see as tears started stinging my cheeks. My knees were shaking once I hit the woods. The more I tried to hold it in, the more wretched I felt.

Shelia's heavy words were only the straw that broke the camel's back. I didn't kid myself, this breakdown was long in the making. I couldn't delude myself that this was anger.

When I stopped, it wasn't because I felt better, but because I was too exhausted, slumping against the tree numbly as my chest continued to spasm.

"Are you okay?"

I jerked. Staring at me, his thick eyebrows creased, was Stefan Salvatore. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Oh you know, just having an existential crisis," I mumbled, voice thick as I wiped my face hurriedly.

"Ah," he rocked back on his heels for a moment. "Well, breathing helps," he came closer, his boots padding so softly against the ground I couldn't hear them.

"Why have I never tried that before?" I scoffed, trying to straighten my posture as I shifted in the loose dirt.

"Then there's deflecting," he tilted his head mock-thoughtfully. I bit my lip, not wanting to feel better. "Ignoring the issue, but it only works for so long before-"

"You're caught sobbing your heart out in front of a stranger?" I finished wryly.

A slow, but soft smile spread across his face. "Well..."

I rubbed at my eyes with a long sigh, feeling heavy and tired as he moved closer, crouching down in front of me.

His eyes were green. And he was holding out a white handkerchief. I stared at it for a long, uncomprehending moment.

"If I use that," I told his slowly, keeping my eyes on the white cloth "you're not going to want it back. It will be contaminated."

"You don't have to give it back," he assured me.

I squinted at him warily for a moment, he raised his eyebrows, and finally I pinched the bottom of the cloth with my thumb and forefinger as he released it.

I've never used a handkerchief before. In movies when a man offers one and the woman blows her nose it's always played for laughs, isn't it? But my nose was clogged.

"Thank you," I continued to hold it in the air, not sure what else to do.

"I'll turn away?" he phrased it almost like a question, half turning already.

"Doesn't really stop you from _hearing_ it," I bit my lip. "Unless you covered your ears..."

"Would that make you feel better?" He asked, and it sounded so genuinely curious I could feel myself flush. That seemed to be answer enough and he turned on his heel the rest of the way, feet sliding in the dirt as his hands rose to cover his ears.

He looked ridiculous. And way too trusting, though I supposed the gesture was only to set me at ease. Playing along with mild embarrassment, I blew my nose into the soft fabric, folding the now disgusting cloth in half and stuffed it in my pocket. I wouldn't give it back until it had been washed.

I extended my foot and tapped the back of his shoe once I was done.

His hands dropped and he turned back around smoothly.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

I rested my head against the bark with an inward sigh, noticing how the sky was starting to darken.

"Why did you follow me?" I broached curiously.

"You looked like you needed someone to," he answered after a moment.

I grimaced.

"Not in a bad way," he tried to reassure.

"Yes, I'm sure it was adorable," I scoffed self-deprecatingly, moving to stand with my palms flat against the ground as he followed without any effort.

What a wonderful day for white shorts, really.

"If you ever feel like having a nervous breakdown, I owe you one," I didn't look at him as I kept wiping the loose dirt off my legs.

"I'll try to remember that," I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You do that," I nodded. "And maybe not follow me…?" I averted my eyes to the surrounding trees. "I don't mean that to be rude, I just…" I blew out a breath in frustration, finally darting my eyes to his face.

He nodded, and I felt the tension leak out of me.

"Right. Good. I, uh don't really know the protocol here so...thank you, again," I closed my eyes, mortified at this entire encounter as I stumbled a little.

His lips twitched as he looked away, green eyes coming back to my retreating figure. "You're welcome."

* * *

The sun had set, and the trees were thick enough to block out the light of the moon as I stumbled through the underbrush, rustling leaves and snapping twigs in my wake. I tried to quiet my approach when I found Vicki and Jeremy making out, but Vicki tensed and jumped off of Jeremy's lap.

"I'm not here. I see nothing. Seriously, I'm unseeing it right now. It doesn't exist," I announced listlessly, not slowing down as I bypassed them, eyes focused on the lanterns in the park.

"Who is she?" Vicki asked, agitated as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

Jeremy made an unintelligent noise that I didn't pay attention to as I was already leaving the trees. I wanted no part of that drama, and it kind of grossed me out given Jeremy's age and Vicki's experience. Seventeen wasn't much older than fifteen, but already Jeremy's was in this box labeled 'Elena's little brother' and the idea that anyone saw him differently was weird.

I didn't care enough about the situation to consider intervening or going to Elena about it so I reaffirmed my decision to leave them to their own devices.

The dim lights were stationed well enough for me to navigate as I took the trail instead of weaving through the families in the grass.

"See you found watermelon," I greeted, attempting to smile as I took my seat next to Elena. Jenna and she looked up in surprise and relief, expressions morphing into understanding so quickly I wanted to grimace. She looked to be debating hugging me so I leaned away just a smudge to prevent it. I was emotionally drained and not in the mood for sympathy.

"Yeah," Jenna gurgled, raising her hand to her mouth to wipe away the dripping watermelon juice as she smiled in embarrassment.

"It's soaked in vodka," Elena told me with dry humor.

I chucked weakly, though it surprised me how relieved I felt that she was enjoying herself.

Bonnie scooted closer and engaged me in conversation. I've done this before, the meeting a friend of a friend and trying to find common ground, find a reason to like this new person. Before I might have been nervous, now I just felt tired.

"How are you liking Mystic Falls?"

"It's definitely something," I gestured noncommittal.

What did I like to do? Read, I answered, aware how boring that sounded. Was I going to high school with them? Elena thankfully took over when I reduced to shrugs and mono-syllables. When the fireworks started I was relieved to stop talking. I couldn't imagine no one knew I had spent the last hour crying in the woods given my hoarse voice and blotchy face.

Bonnie waited until the booms of the fireworks would drown out her voice before whispering that she was sorry about her Grams, that sometimes she said things without a filter.

I nodded tightly, and whenever I caught Shelia's eyes I stared her down levelly, determined not to give anything away.

* * *

I browsed through the aisles, fingers trailing against the spines as I tried to find something interesting.

I wasn't lying to Bonnie when I said I enjoyed reading, but truthfully there wasn't much else I could do. I was still making a budget plan, so instead of enjoying an afternoon at Barnes and Nobles (which apparently didn't have a store here) I bought a library card and suffered through the Dewey Decimal System and the vague scent of old dust. I've been procrastinating looking through newspapers, weary of what I'd find.

In my preoccupation I didn't notice him, again, until he spoke.

"Hello," I heard a familiar timbre.

I half-turned in surprise, Stefan was standing a yard away from me, scanning the books without turning in my direction. I stared.

Realizing how obvious I was being I pivoted on my heel to face the stacks, blinking at the titles as I tried to find something to say. 'What the hell are you doing here' and 'are you following me' would come across a tad hostile.

"You know," I cleared my throat, not looking at him as I narrowed my eyes "once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, and three is enemy action," I quoted.

He hummed, eyes on the books in front of him. "What are we up to now?"

"Nice sidestep," my lips twitched, my hands occupying themselves with straightened the shelf. I hesitated with my next question, "Why the curiosity?"

"You're assuming I planned to run into you?" He asked conversationally.

"At the risk of making an ass out of myself, yeah." I took another glance at his face.

He ducked his head as if he was scanning a lower shelf before his extended arm slid down the spine of one book and dropped to his side. "What do you recommend?"

"Honesty," I answered bluntly.

"In books?"

I didn't have to think about it. "American classics." I captured his interest as he finally looked up. "Whitman. Faulkner. Steinbeck. Fitzgerald. Twain," I decided to cheat when I remembered him saying Great Gatsby was his favorite.

His thick brows were lowered as he leaned his shoulder against the shelf, the carved muscles of his arms stretching against the cotton blue shirt as he seemed to be debating something. He looked infinitely younger than I expected. I almost expected to see a 162 year old behind his eyes, but I was too absorbed in the color.

The lighting was poor, last time, and in my embarrassment I had hardly looked at him.

The expensive denim shaped around the muscles of his long legs, the light fabric of his shirt silhouetted the flat muscles of his torso. When my eyes darted up he had his head tilted. "Stefan Salvatore," he introduced.

I was taken aback by the sophistication, for just a moment, truly noticing that he really did act differently than the seventeen year old boys in this age.

"Casey Shannon," I reciprocated quietly.

He nodded slowly, looking contemplative. "You're sure?"

My breath caught, wondering just how coincidental these meetings were. How much did he know? Did he see me on the bridge? Did he compel me to forget?

"Your guess is as good as mine," I smiled, eyes clenched as I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

"I've heard about you."

I looked up from my application, pen poised as I raised my brows at the girl on my right.

Vicki leaned her elbow on the bar, dark eyes challenging as I met her stare. She had a kind of crowding height for another girl, her posture mannish and tense. Her makeup did a good job of drawing attention to her eyes instead of her strong jaw line, but I could see her skin was dry, and her lips were cracked. The hair dye was growing out, leaving an unwashed look to her roots. I saw why Jeremy would be attracted to her, and I didn't at the same time.

"Good, then can I write you as a recommendation?" I commented off-handedly. I wasn't sure if she was naturally aggressive or had something against me. "Because I could use one."

"Yeah? How badly?" She raised a manicured brow, still staring me down.

I narrowed my eyes. "Enough to remind you I'm good at keeping secrets," I murmured lowly.

I could see her spine straighten. "Gilberts not sharing the wealth?"

"I wouldn't ask them to," I answered levelly, turning my attention back to my application as I wrote down my newly minted driver's license number.

"So how'd you become a foster kid?" I didn't look up "Parents die? Bail?" She waited for some kind of acknowledgement. "You're too old for CPS to give a damn."

"Why don't you tell me what you think?" I asked absently.

"You don't look like a runaway."

"Yet here I am," I smirked dryly.

She stared at me and I had no idea what she was thinking. "Ask Brett." She pushed away from the bar. "He's a sucker."

I left thinking it was a long shot, as the manager confessed he was hoping for someone a little older, but three days later I got a call saying Vicki had vouched for me, and the job was mine.

* * *

I had never thought about getting a job before. To me, a job was a career, and a career was after college. I might have briefly considered what I might do for spending money at University, but...well that's it, briefly considered. Things changed.

Here I was a waitress, or more specifically a hostess training to be a waitress, and every moment of it I felt like a new animal at the zoo. A bug under the microscope.

"I would die if I had those freckles," I heard one girl whisper to her snorting friends.

"_I know,"_ one of them empathized, "She looks like Lindsey Lohan."

I was wiping down the menus at the hostess stand, determined not to turn around, to let the words roll off my back as my shoulders tensed in discomfort. They continued to pick apart my appearance, honing in on the red hair and freckles like a dog with a bone.

"Do you know what sexual position produces the ugliest children?" I heard Vicki interrupt. The giggling halted. "Go ask your mothers," she finished flippantly.

I choked on a laugh, turning around to see the girl's dumbfounded expressions as Vicki carelessly walked by their table.

"You can't speak to me like that!" The girl spluttered. "You're a _waitress."_

"One who will gladly wait on you every time you come in," Vicki snapped back. "Refill?" She glared at them with heavy lidded eyes.

I don't know where this friendship sprouted from. Vicki Donovan was one of my least favorite characters on the show, if not _the _least favorite, but...well somehow, between throwing sarcastic comments back and forth it just happened.

If Vicki was working that day, Matt always stopped by to have lunch with her right after the crowd dispersed. When they offered me to join them, at first I declined. It was obvious my presence made Matt uncomfortable, haltingly asking after Elena while I tried to both set his mind at ease and not give him any false hope.

But, I didn't want to eat alone so eventually I caved, and after a while it wasn't so awkward.

"Wait," I interrupted Matt during a hunting story, shaking my head back and forth as an idea hit me. "You can shoot," I realized, incredulous I had forgotten.

"Well, yeah," he answered slowly, "not many around here who can't," he shrugged.

"Can you teach me?" I sat up quickly.

"You want to learn how to shoot?" He asked with furrowed brows, sparing a look at his sister as if she could decipher my request. Vicki was staring at me.

"Yeah," I bit my lip, trying to think of a viable reason for him and coming up blank.

"For hunting?" He tried to clarify.

I shook my head even though my lips quirked. "No, It's just…something I've always wanted to learn," I fiddled with my straw.

"Well, I could, but I only really know how to handle rifles and shotguns, so if you want to learn how to shoot a pistol…"

"That's fine," I interrupted "I'll learn whatever."

He looked bemused. "Alright," he shrugged, going back to his fries.

Even when I went back to my sandwich I could feel Vicki's eyes on me.

* * *

"Are you trying to get with my brother?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"The whole teaching you how to shoot?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'm not against it," she crossed her arms. "Anything that will help him get over perfect little _Elena_," she said snidely, "but if you hurt him-"

"I'm not hitting on him," I rolled my eyes, turning so she could see I was serious. "I seriously want to learn."

She stared at me for another moment before sighing, and I think she was actually disappointed. "Whatever," she dropped her arms. "But have fun telling his ex-girlfriend you're going to be spending time alone."

I met her challenging stare with exasperation. "It's not like that," I insisted.

* * *

I didn't look up when Jeremy stepped out onto the back porch, but I could see him through my peripheral vision.

"What are you doing?" He asked, borderline rude as he paused in searching his jean pocket.

"Whittling," I answered easily, looking back at the diagram as I continued methodically carving the stick.

There was a beat of silence before I heard him step closer. "Why?" He asked reluctantly.

I twisted my mouth, debating what to say as he curiously surveyed my workstation. I had newspapers laid out to collect the shavings, the library book perched at the corner next to the can opener, and a discarded knife on the table. The knives I borrowed from Jenna, and the can opener because it had a little sharpening do-dad at the back. I seriously considered buying blocks of wood from the hardware store, but in the end figured sticks wouldn't make much of a difference for now.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was carving a Harry Potter wand?" I asked dryly.

"Yes," he answered, voice bland.

I laughed, shaking my head as he crossed in front of me.

He dropped into one of the stuffed seats on my right, lazily spreading out as he pulled a small joint from his pocket. He did it all very deliberately, dark eyes tracked on mine as if he expected me to criticize. I raised my eyebrows, unimpressed as I turned my attention back to my stick.

With any luck it would turn into Mr. Pointy.

A few days after Fourth of July, I remember Elena and Jenna having a serious discussion about Jeremy's drug use. Elena wanted an intervention, using words like 'he's not handling his grief' and 'I don't want him to be introduced to the wrong crowd' and 'what about his future' while Jenna tried to explain the harder they were with him the more he'd want to do it.

The result was: disapproving glares from Elena, though she kept her mouth tightly shut, Jenna trying to relate to him by sharing stories, and with me, general apathy.

From the show I knew he was smoking pot and maybe taking pills, and he'd recover without any real addiction issues...mostly.

"Seriously, why are you doing that?" He asked after a moment, shifting closer as he expelled the smoke from his mouth.

I stopped carving, staring out into the green yard as I thought about the real reason I was doing this. I'd sound like a crazy person if I told him Mystic Falls was about to turn into a supernatural den. "I like doing new things," I said slowly, giving a half-truth as I shrugged.

"Is that why you asked Matt to teach you to shoot?"

I turned my eyes to him in surprise.

"Vicki told me."

Right. "Uh, yeah," I paused, thinking about Vicki's words. "Do you think Elena would mind? I haven't talked to her about it yet."

Which I should, given I met with Matt twice now.

He shrugged, looking uninterested in the topic as he absently put the joint out against his jeans. He leaned closer. "So how do you do this?" He asked curiously.

"You want to learn?" I titled my head at him.

He shrugged again. "It could be cool I guess."

"Alright," I shook my head lightly, amused at how much of a_ teenager_ he was. I nodded to the library book. "Hope you don't mind reading," I teased.

He rolled his eyes, bringing the book to his lap as he flipped to the front casually.

"I'll summarize the boring parts," I offered.

* * *

Caroline took charge of the expedition with a very Type-A personality. For me, back to school shopping meant driving to one store. In Mystic Falls it meant perusing down Main Street, in and out of a bunch of Mom and Pop style shops. The good thing I suppose, was small business was pretty successful and unemployment was low. But it was really inconvenient.

"So you're officially in our year now?" She flashed her eyes to me before looking back at the assorted pens, her shopping list neatly stacked on the clipboard in her arms.

I was surprised to be addressed because I got the feeling she didn't really like me. "Yep."

"Weird," she shook her head. "I mean, not that you passed because if those tests are anything like the standardized tests at the end of the year then they were _super easy,_ but," she scrunched up her nose "what's the point? Can you even graduate with us? Get into college?"

"Caroline," Elena voiced lowly, Bonnie and her both giving her a look.

The blonde looked momentarily confused before quickly turning back to me. "Oh, I didn't mean it would be impossible," she corrected herself with a wave of her hand "and it's not like you can't go to community college."

"Thanks," I told her blandly.

"And I can help you with the extracurricular, it looks really good on a college application and I'm really involved with the community," she smiled brightly, not in her offering but in pride at her own achievements.

I nodded absently, lips quirking into a polite smile as I gathered two school journals. Jenna was giving me the materials she didn't need, so I didn't need to buy much. I just followed along, incredibly bored while they sorted out their own shopping.

I tried to drown out Caroline telling a story about cheerleading camp, about how she was voted new team captain even though she was a junior because she was 'way better at coming up with routines than Bulimia-Becky' and how 'Katie' tried to challenge her but all Caroline needed to do was point out how she was getting a muffin-top and who knows if her rosacea will come back…

Elena and Bonnie were giggling.

"Excuse me?" I stopped in the middle of the aisle, staring at the three of them.

"What?" Caroline wondered naively.

"Sorry," Elena apologized, shooting a small smile my way. "I forgot you don't know who these people are."

"We'll give her the full scope on the first day," Bonnie nodded.

"I doubt she'll meet all of the cheerleaders, I mean…well no offense," Caroline shrugged at me "but you don't look like the cheerleading type, you're more…volleyball."

"I think you guys should continue shopping on your own," I told Elena slowly, completely ignoring Caroline. "I'm going to check out."

"Why?" She took a step forward, eyes concerned.

I took a step back. "Elena," I warned, biting my tongue to stop from saying something I'd regret. "I'll see you at your house."

She nodded reluctantly, not understanding my sudden mood.

Maybe it was a stupid thing to get upset over, but I couldn't help thinking of those vicious girls at the Grill who whispered behind my back and giggled when I walked by.

I paid for my purchases, annoyed with myself once I realized the house was at least a twenty minute walk as I wondered down the street, plastic bag whishing from my fingertips.

When a shadow joined mine of the sidewalk I didn't need to look up.

"Should I ask why you're here or just go with it?" I rolled my eyes at him.

Stefan shrugged, a small smile at the corner of his full lips as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and walked beside me. It made his shoulders seem broader.

"You're upset," he observed.

"Aren't I always?" I scoffed at myself. He didn't say anything.

I closed my eyes, pulling in a deep breath as I let my bad mood and my self-depreciation leave. "You've got experience with this," I shook my head with a begrudging smile.

"With what?" He titled his head back, the sun lighting his thick brown hair and his green eyes.

"Talking to women, knowing when not to comment."

"I've been around," his lips quirked with subtle amusement.

"And been tested hopefully," I murmured.

He chuckled. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

He shook his head lightly, a small hum passing his lips. "Have you been to the movies here yet?"

"The movies?" I repeated, confused at the question.

He nodded his head towards the theatre coming up across the street. If it were not for the old-fashioned signs, the ones with lettering instead of electricity, I wouldn't have associated it with a cinema, tucked as it was between a clothing and coffee shop.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Would you like to?"

I stopped walking to stare at him, completely perplexed with the request. Without realizing it I looked behind me for Elena before shaking it off. "Isn't this against your M.O.? Shouldn't you wait until I go by myself and then suddenly sit next to me?" I asked drolly.

He rolled his eyes, expression dry.

I gnawed on my lower lip it thought, eyes darting back and forth between him and the theatre while he waited patiently. I shrugged it off, realizing I was over analyzing for nothing. He wasn't Damon, he wasn't trying to lure me into a quasi-friendship for his own gain. At least I didn't think so. "Sure."

I was very quiet as we entered the theatre, unconsciously shy but also interested in the old-style design. It was very…40's? I wasn't sure. The lightning, the intricate ceilings, the mahogany wood. It was very well maintained, but other than the carpeting everything looked antiqued.

Stefan, noticing my interest, turned it into a history lesson. When the theatre was built, when the concession stands were added, why moviegoers ate popcorn.

I think he expected me to ask him where he learned it all, but I already had a good idea. Instead I challenged him to continue with my silence, quirking my lips whenever I turned back to face him.

The first time I spoke was actually when we entered our movie.

"They have velvet curtains?" I blinked, eyes captures on the screen. "I thought that was only in opera houses, or…" well I couldn't think of anywhere else they used red velvet curtains. "What about moths?" I squinted.

"Cedar wood," Stefan pointed out, standing in the aisle as he gestured his head towards the row, non-verbally asking if it was okay. I waved my hand, my eyes drifted down to the wooden structure as I absently followed Stefan to seats in the middle.

My attention was captured by the crown molding and paintings on the ceiling. I shook my head, this town's wealth was sometimes ridiculous. Only then, turning to look at Stefan did I realize how close we were. I tried not to tense, but I was very aware of our positions, even though we weren't touching. I shook it off, it was probably a vampire thing.

"I talk during movies you know," I felt the need to warn him while I observed the other movie-goers. I wondered how many seats there were, probably a hundred? And there were about twenty or thirty people here.

"Oh, I hate that," he teased.

"Yeah me too," I agreed easily. "What time does the movie start?"

He checked his watch, and in the second that his eyes were averted I glanced towards the large conspicuous ring on his finger before looking back down to my bag of popcorn.

"Two minutes," he told me.

I hummed, absently munching on popcorn when I realized his heightening hearing probably made it sound like I was eating gravel. I think anyway, I didn't know how heightening hearing worked. Did you have to focus it or was it sensory overload all the time?

"You know," I mused, tilting my head closer as I kept my eyes on the ceiling. He leaned over obligingly and I had a whiff that reminded me of a fresh spring in the forest. "Um," I tried to clear my thoughts. "You know that moment between the previews and the movie where it's suddenly silent and you can hear people chewing? And then it kind of peters out as people become self-conscious that other people can hear them?"

I looked down to see his eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bag I was holding. "Never noticed it," he curiously looked around at the other moviegoers.

"Really?" I couldn't help asking.

He shrugged, a flicker of discomfort passing his features. "I don't really see a lot of movies in the theatre," he answered slowly.

Too much temptation?

"Well…it always makes me laugh." I finished.

"I'll listen for it," he quirked his lips, tapping a finger against the curve of his ear, before bringing his fistful of popcorn back to his mouth.

The lights dimmed as the previews started and we both let out quiet exhales of relief before cutting our eyes to each other in surprise.

I laughed, louder than I meant at the realization that he felt just as awkward as I did. Somehow I felt more at ease.

When the previews ended and the movie started, I waited in anticipation as people loudly crunched and then suddenly stopped chewing, turning to see him shake his head in amusement. I bit my lip to hide my grin.

* * *

"Hey where were you?" Elena asked me, leaning against the doorway of the hall bathroom as I washed my face.

"When?" I asked her, stalling a little.

"I came home early to talk to you but you weren't home yet," she furrowed her brows at me.

"Oh," I couldn't think of what else to say. I felt guilty. "You shouldn't have done that."

"You were upset," she answered softly.

"I was…overreacting," I averted my eyes, grabbing the washcloth to pat my face dry.

"You thought we were being mean," she deduced.

I didn't say anything.

"I bought you something," she straightened, tilting her head to gesture me to follow her.

"Elena," I called, uncomfortable with her spending money on me. I reluctantly followed.

She grabbed one of the white bags from her bed, twirling around to hand it to me with a shy smile. "Here."

I opened the bag slowly and pulled out a red journal.

"Uh, thank you?" I thumbed through the blank pages, an almost smile on my lips. It was such an Elena gift.

"I thought, you'd like to have a safe place for your thoughts, sometimes…you kind of…hold things in," she shrugged, not sure if I'd take offense.

"Thanks," I answered a little more seriously, holding the journal aloft.

I tapped my pencil against the first page for a long time before I fell asleep, leaving the journal blank in my lap.

* * *

_Next chapter is the start of the series._

_Last Edited: November 7th. _


	3. Topsy Turvy

**Chapter Three: Topsy-Turvy**

I twisted in bed, wrinkling the sheets in my struggle to curb my circling thoughts. The Jiminy Cricket in my ear, acting as self-preservation instead of a conscience told me to leave Mystic Falls. Soon. Now. Today.

The stress gripped my heart, pumping like poison in my veins as I wrestled with my choice. The physical ailment to my mental distress was just another point towards my human frailty, wasn't it?

At dawn, with just the brushes of clouds beginning to glow with light, I carefully and silently left the house.

Without the distraction of music or company, jogging afforded me a measure of peace. I focused on the steady pull from my lungs, the dew of humidity on my skin, the heat in my muscles, listened to the patter of my feet upon the abandoned pavement.

I moved with more fluidity than the novice girl at the beginning of the summer. I pushed until I was exhausted, and then pushed harder until I felt wired with the energy of an insomniac. My anxiety was forgotten, tucked into a little compartmentalized box now that I was under the light of day.

By the time I arrived at the Gilbert house, the morning sun was peeking through.

Jenna came down the stairs at quarter to eight, hair wild, eyes blurry, and feet shuffling to the coffee pot, which I belatedly realized I forgot to turn on.

"Are those muffins I smell?" She sniffed, following her nose to the stove.

"Blueberry."

She made a noise of appreciation. "What's the secret?" She mumbled.

"Ask Betty Crocker." She mock-frowned at me. "But," I drawled with fake reluctance "I add butter right when they come out."

Jenna leaned against the counter, eyes closed as the coffee started to drip. "I completely forgot about breakfast." She shook her head at herself, using her other hand to cover her eyes. She sounded tired. "That's important for first day of school right?"

"It's not a _priority,"_ I stretched, uncomfortable with her alluding to her perceived failings. "But, don't you have a meeting with your thesis adviser this morning?"

Her eyes went wide and immediately darted to the nearest clock. "I've…got time," she announced unconvincingly.

I stared at her knowingly. "Famous last words."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," she shot a pained look to the coffee pot before reluctantly shuffling away.

I shook my head before turning back to the TV. Now that Jenna was awake I turned up the volume a little.

'MISSING COUPLE'

Brooke and Darren.

_Damon._

"Jeremy! Elena! Hope you're both up!" I heard Jenna call upstairs. I changed the channel swiftly.

* * *

Jenna bundled down the stairs twenty minutes later while I was laying on the couch with my eyes closed.

"I'm taking one for the road," she told me from the kitchen. "Good luck Casey."

"You too," I mumbled, lifting my arm up so she could see it before letting it drop back to my side.

The front door opened and closed. It was quiet for all of two minutes before Elena came down next. "You look anxious," she observed with a touch of concern.

"I'm fine," I sighed, slowly sitting up.

"If you're sure…" she didn't sound convinced.

I waved her off.

"Bonnie texted me, said she's on her way," she told me as she granted me space, moving into the kitchen. "You made muffins?" She asked in surprise.

"Yep," I stretched out my arms, following her to the island where my backpack was resting in one of the chairs. I could hear Jeremy's heavy stride.

Elena hesitated, her eyes going to the coffee pot and the muffins reluctantly. I knew she wasn't much of a breakfast person, but she didn't want to be rude.

I snorted, "They're non-obligation muffins," I told her dryly.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'll have one," she promised "I might get hungry before class, and Bonnie might want one," she decided before heading straight to the coffee pot.

I dropped into one of the vacant chairs as Jeremy entered the room.

"Muffins?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"I can make stuff," I feigned insult.

He rolled his stark brown eyes, and I narrowed mine to see if he was wearing eyeliner. "How domestic of you." He slid the cup out of Elena's hands as he passed, grabbing a muffin with his other hand.

Elena didn't let the theft faze her, but when she was making her new cup she paused, turning around slowly with a serious expression.

"Jer-" Elena started, reaching her hand out to put on his arm. I withheld a cringe, Jeremy didn't as he dodged the motion.

"I'm out of here," he sighed, gulping down his coffee before placing it on the dining table. He turned around at the backdoor, avoiding his sister's beseeching eyes as he held up the muffin is a non-verbal, sarcastic 'thanks' to me.

"Is he walking to school?" I asked Elena as I watched him leave.

"I don't know what he's doing," she shook her head.

* * *

I silently observed Bonnie telling Elena about her talk with her Grandmother from the backseat. Before, I couldn't tell you exactly what she was going to say, but like an old song the words came back to me when I heard them out loud.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me." Elena played along.

Bonnie straightened theatrically. I tensed in preparation. "I see an awesome, kick ass year full of parties and hot guys starting with the bonfire tonight," she decided with a firm nod and quick smile.

"What the hell?" I murmured out loud, sliding across the seat to scan the skies.

"What?" Elena and Bonnie both turned their eyes to look at me, brows furrowed.

Wasn't Damon supposed to hit the car, or the crow controlled by Damon? I didn't know how it worked, but the bird was supposed to hit the window, and the car was supposed to swerve, and why didn't it?

"Are you alright Casey?" Elena asked slowly.

"I'm fine," I answered quickly, trying to shake off my unease. There was no way, no way I affected Damon hitting the windshield. "Just…" I stared at them blankly, trying to find a reasonable excuse. "thinking about something."

"O...kay," Elena nodded, making eye contact with Bonnie before turning back around.

Who cared if a doppelganger and a witch thought I was crazy anyway, I had more important things to worry about.

* * *

I separated to find my locker, but when I joined Bonnie and Elena again they were outside the administration office. I stayed silent, determined to remain a spectator, to reaffirm that my knowledge wasn't faulty.

"Jeremy, good batch man," some guy called out.

Elena's head snapped to the left like a bloodhound, catching sight of Jeremy as he entered the boy's bathroom.

"I'll be right back," she strode off.

I could have told her she was wasting her time, but instead I stepped up to Bonnie's side.

"Oh, hey, Casey," she smiled at me, her eyes drifting back to Stefan's turned figure as the secretary started handing him papers. I had forgotten Bonnie expressed an interest in Stefan before Caroline or even Elena had, which given everything felt really weird.

When he turned around his eyes found mine, and I heard Bonnie let out a low breath.

His lips quirked as he approached. "Casey," he greeted.

"Stefan," I returned mock-formally "I'm _surprised_ to see you here," I smiled ironically.

He pulled on the strap of his backpack, lips parting before he uncharacteristically hesitated. "It was an impulsive decision," he decided.

"Impulsive?" I asked with more confusion than skepticism, scanning his face for answers.

"You'd be surprised," he commented wryly.

"You two know each other?" Bonnie asked carefully, making me blink as I looked over at her.

"We're acquainted," I shrugged.

Stefan turned to smile politely. "It's nice to meet you. Stefan Salvatore," he held out his hand.

"Bonnie Bennett," she smiled shyly.

I didn't think, I just reached out and grabbed both of their hands before they could touch. Bonnie's look questioned my sanity, Stefan didn't even have the courtesy to look surprised. I just stared at them, the embarrassment flushing my cheeks as I tightened my grip, trying to play off the gesture as I moved my hunched figure into a quick, straightening step down the hallway. "So what's your first class?" I asked Stefan with strained brightness.

He narrowed his eyes, his head tilting forward to watch my expression. "History," he answered at last, sounding curious and amused as he allowed himself to he pulled along.

"With Mr. Tanner?" Bonnie asked, trying to free her hand from my grasp. Stefan nodded. "Me too," she smiled.

"Good!" I interrupted "I'll walk you both there!"

"Actually," Stefan switched his grip to lightly squeeze my hand, his noticeably cooler than Bonnie's or mine. "I have to get to my locker," Stefan gestured behind us.

"Right," I dropped his, cringing a little as I cleared my throat "Good. See ya."

Bonnie called out goodbye before laughing under her breath. "You sooo like him," she nudged me.

"Your face," I hissed at her, finally dropping her hand too once the coast was clear.

"Like who?" Elena approached us, the door to the men's room closing behind her.

I stopped.

"The new guy," Bonnie gossiped, unable to contain her mirth. "You should have seen her."

I stared at Elena, the bathroom behind her, and then down the hall where Stefan disappeared.

* * *

I probably should have made more of an effort to be friends with Caroline or Tyler, since I had more advanced placement classes with them. Tyler nodded to me, Caroline smiled, but neither invited me into their groups. They were 'too cool' apparently. I wasn't _too_ bothered.

"Hey," I smiled when Stefan entered the classroom and made his way to the seat next to me. "I thought you were in regulars?"

He shook his head, "I took whatever classes were available."

I guess that made sense why he wasn't in AP history.

"Casey," Caroline dropped her things in the seat in front of me. "It's so good to see you." She turned her bright smile to Stefan. "I don't think we've met."

I darted a glance to where Caroline was previously sitting before looking back at her blankly.

Stefan politely introduced himself as they shook hands.

"So," Caroline took her seat, twisting around to put her elbow on my desk as she smiled at Stefan. "How do you two know each other?"

"We met," I answered shortly.

"Well I'm sure you tell it better," Caroline smiled flirtatiously at Stefan.

"We bumped into each other over the summer," I could feel him look at me.

"Perhaps we could bump into each other at the bonfire tonight," Caroline invited him.

The bell rang as the teacher entered the room and Caroline turned to the front on a slow swivel.

The glances she shot over her shoulder turned my annoyance into a slow begrudging amusement, and that amusement led me to waving them off so they could walk out of class together. Caroline faked being bummed as she linked her arms to Stefan, but she shot me a grateful smile when he wasn't looking.

"So what's your sign? I think you can tell a lot about a person by their zodiac."

"It's, uh, Gemini," he answered reluctantly.

I laughed under my breath.

* * *

"Have fun with Caroline?" I smirked at him, taking a seat next to him in physics. I knew she wasn't in this class because otherwise he wouldn't be alone.

He made a small noise in his throat that could have been a scoff as he twiddled his pen in his hands. "Is she always so…energetic?"

"To people she likes," I shrugged.

He glanced at my face. "She doesn't like you?"

I stopped what I was doing, surprised he picked up on that.

"We…haven't found anything to relate to yet," I answered slowly.

He nodded in understanding, and thankfully changed the subject. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"Nope. I'm working at the Grill." It was my last week before my hours were cut down so I could focus on schoolwork. Though I doubted I would have gone anyway. "But…" I bit my lip. "When you see Caroline tonight, can you let her down gently?" I asked him.

He furrowed his brows at me. "She's just, more sensitive than she lets on," I advised him.

The bell rang.

"I don't think she's emotionally invested in my opinion," he muttered to me as the teacher started class.

"Rejection's rejection," I shrugged one shoulder at him.

* * *

Vicki drove us to the Grill in Matt's truck while he was at football practice. Our shift started at five so I made my way to one of the empty tables to breeze through the light homework.

"Nerd," Vicki rolled her eyes at me as she pushed a Sprite across the table and sat down with her Coke. I nodded in thanks.

"Poor foster kid in need of a scholarship," I sung back without looking up.

She scoffed. "Well too late for me."

I paused. Vicki was a senior, and I knew she was closer to dropping out than graduating.

"Have you ever thought about what you want to do after high school?" I questioned her.

"I'm not good at anything," she shrugged, picking at the nail polish on her fingers.

"Ignoring that statement, which I don't agree with by the way. What do you like?"

She narrowed challenging eyes at me. "Getting high."

"I'm scandalized," I deadpanned, not deterred. "Honestly, what do you enjoy doing? Or something you used to enjoy?"

She tightened her jaw, defensive and annoyed that I wasn't dropping it before she looked away. "I don't know," she gave an explosive sigh, running a hand through the ends of her hair. "We never really had money to do anything growing up, you know? I just did guy stuff with Matt."

"Like what?" I prompted.

"Sports, though I never had Matty's talent," she shrugged. "Camping, hunting, that sort of thing. It's not really something you can make a life out of."

"What about those earrings you were wearing the other day? The dangly spiral ones," I wiggled my fingers near my ear. "You said you made those."

"So?" She questioned.

"So…" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "They were nice." I complimented.

"It's not like they're my designs, I stole it off the internet," she looked around at the couple of highschoolers that were coming through the doors.

"Vicki," I sighed, pushing my notebook aside. "For someone who lives a hedonism lifestyle you have surprisingly traditional views on careers."

That caught her attention, her eyes turning back to me.

"I'm not bullshitting you," I told her firmly. "If you wanted you could really take it somewhere. You could take a few classes to learn techniques, take out books from the library. Get a booth at the next festival, take some samples to the retailers to see if they'd sell them, or you could sell them at school, or get a website-" I stopped when she stood up.

"Save the pep talk." I could tell she was trying not to glare at me, jaw clenching as she pushed her chair in and made her way to the backroom.

I didn't think about following her. I wouldn't want to be followed and I doubted Vicki wanted to either.

* * *

"Hey, you and Vicki okay?" Matt reached out to touch my elbow as I passed. I held up a finger to tell him in a moment as I dropped off food to one of my tables before circling back with my empty tray.

I wasn't surprised he caught on, because Vicki and I usually talked throughout our shift and one hour in we haven't said a word to each other. Matt, I learned, was perceptive - especially about his sister.

"I might have been a little overzealous with my motivational speech," I clued him in, leaning against his side of the booth.

"Motivational speech?" Tyler asked skeptically.

I sighed. "I told her she could sell her jewelry."

"Really?" Matt asked in surprise, brows crinkling as he searched my eyes. "You think she could?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I do."

I could tell he was thinking about it as he scanned the crowd for his sister. Vicki's self-depreciating comments and low self-esteem hurt him more than it hurt her. She was used to shielding herself with apathy, Matt cared too much.

"It's not a bad idea," Tyler voiced, like he couldn't really care either way. He shrugged at Matt, not saying anything else as he finished his iced tea.

"I don't know," I told Matt "I think she just needs to think it over."

"Yeah," he agreed slowly. I hoped telling Matt wouldn't lead into an argument between the siblings. Vicki had to want something for herself first or she'd react violently to support, but he knew that.

"Alright," I pushed off from the booth. "I don't get paid to talk to you so I'm going," I smiled at them both before twirling around.

"Thanks Case," Matt smiled with sincere blue eyes.

"See you Coma Girl," Tyler called out.

I rolled my eyes, "Charming."

* * *

"Casey!" Caroline greeted me enthusiastically.

Elena gave Caroline a suspicious look at the uncharacteristic behavior. Usually Caroline looked at me like she was trying to remember my name.

"Caroline," I greeted normally.

"Did you ask Stefan if he's coming to the bonfire?" She asked with impressive casualness.

"No I forgot." She slumped. "Though I'm sure he'll show."

She watched me intently before nodding. "I'm sure you're right," she agreed.

"I want to know how you two met," Bonnie leaned forward. "You both were vague about it."

"Anything I can get you ladies?" I sidestepped with an amused smile.

They rattled off their drinks as I wrote them down.

"I still think you're holding out on me," Caroline deduced, watching me from above her menu.

I shrugged. I was holding out on a lot of things.

I almost wasn't surprised when Stefan never joined their table, given how a little 'off' everything had been.

The Grill closed at ten on the weekdays, so at around nine I was seeing to the remaining tables, mostly the older crowd as I wiped down the empty sections.

When I was making my way from the back, Stefan was seated at one of my tables.

"What are you doing here?" My eyebrows crinkled with confusion.

His green eyes raised to mine, head tilting slightly to the right. "Is that the standard greeting for your customers?"

"You should be at the bonfire."

He shrugged, tapping his ring once against the table. "Not really my scene."

"Oh, and this is?" I gestured to the mostly empty Grill and middle-aged stragglers sarcastically. "You should be at the bonfire."

"I should?" he raised his thick eyebrows.

"Yes," I crossed my arms in annoyance.

His eyes drifted down and then back up as I let my arms quickly drop. "Why?" He asked simply.

"The universe demands it," I smiled sardonically.

He hummed, eyes glancing at the menu before closing it. "Can I have a cup of coffee?"

"I don't know, can you?" I asked with childish bite.

He shook his head. "_May I_ have a cup of coffee?" He corrected himself.

I stood there at a loss. The only card in my deck was the ability to predict everyone's actions, and now...well now what?

I nodded heavily, the worry eating my gut. "Fine," I agreed, turning back to the kitchen.

I came back with the coffee pot and a white cup dangling from my index finger, feeling thoughtful.

"Elena will be there," I told him, setting the cup down and pouring him a cup with intent focus.

He didn't say anything.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes at me, "I _know_ you like her."

"Why do you say that?" He sounded honestly confused.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to drop the act while he watched me. I sighed. "Bonnie said you were staring at her in history." I guessed.

He slowly spun the cup with the tips of his fingers, not looking at me. "She…reminds me of someone I knew. It's…jolting to see the similarities," he confessed.

"And the differences?" I asked softly, watching his expression.

"Yeah." He licked his lower lip.

"You know what helps with that?" I sat down across from him. "Getting to know her."

"Good advice," he raised his cup to me before taking a sip.

Is that what I was doing? Giving him a pep talk to talk to Elena? I didn't even know what advice to give, my track record so far was abysmal. Jeremy walked away, Elena ran away, Vicki stomped away.

"I thought about it…" he murmured quietly, looking into his cup and evading my eyes. It sounded like a guilty confession. "The girl that she reminds me of – Katherine. The deluded feelings I had for her…" he shook his head. "Once the denial and the anger faded, I was left with regret. How things could have been different if I had made better choices. If she had been the girl I wanted her to be. But I realized I was transferring those hopes onto Elena. I was building up this idolized do-over to remind myself what it felt like when..." he trailed off.

I could guess - what it felt like to still be human, what it felt like to be in love.

"Elena is just…a girl who happens to look like someone from my past," he declared. I didn't like how _final_ he sounded.

"That's," I cleared my throat, my mouth suddenly dry. I was stunned. "That's very…rational, but..." I squirmed "emotions aren't always rational."

"No they're not." He agreed, his green eyes catching mine as his lips turned at the corners.

"Look," I told him definitely "I've been here for four months and I know most of the guys have a thing for Elena. She has these top grade pheromones or something." His lips quirked. "She's the exotic looking girl next door." I leaned forward so he could hear how serious I was "that's two for one. The Madonna and the Jackie-O."

He sipped his coffee. "Wasn't a fan of either," he shrugged loosely.

I stared at him as he re-filled his cup.

"You'll change your mind," I decided.

He shook his head. "Why the insistence?" He wondered.

"Call it a gut feeling," I stood up.

"Honey slow down," a woman raised her voice, a cell phone pressed against her ear. "What do you mean someone was attacked? Attacked by who? An animal?" She asked each question in confusion.

Attacked, not killed. That's a good thing, right? It meant I didn't just knowingly send Vicki to her death.

No other information was forthcoming as the woman started issuing soothing platitudes. I turned to Stefan but unsurprisingly he was gone.

* * *

Why did I let Vicki go to the bonfire knowing she was going to be attacked? Well…

Because I was curious. Because I was trying to desensitize. Because in the grand scheme of things I didn't think it really mattered. Because if I prevented it something worse could have happened. After the fact I could list tens of reasons, but the truth was I didn't know. I just did. I allowed it. Collateral damage.

The car ride from the Grill to the house had been thick with silence. Jeremy's sullen, Elena's contemplative, Jenna's watchful, and mine guilty.

"Hey," I reached out to touch Elena's arm before she could pass. "Can I use your car tomorrow?"

"Hmm," she shook her head distractedly. "Yeah, sure…that's fine."

"Thanks," I gave her a small parting smile which she returned. I stayed in the entryway for a moment to kick off my shoes before picking up one of the house phones and making my way to the back porch.

"Elena?" Matt's tired voice picked up.

I made a face at the unintentional deception.

"Uh, no," I cleared my throat, crossing my arms under my chest as I lowered my head. "It's Casey."

"Oh," his disappointment caused him to pause before he collected himself. I waited awkwardly. "Are you callin' about Vick?"

"Yeah," I chewed on my lip. "Elena and Jeremy didn't say much, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

He sighed. "She's good I think, they haven't told me much but they're giving her a blood transfusion, and doing some kind of tests to make sure she won't get an infection since they don't know what attacked her."

Or who. "So, are you staying with her?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, case she wakes up."

"That's good." I paused as I pulled in a slow breath. "I was actually planning on stopping by tomorrow before school. Do you want me to stop by your house to get a few things?"

"Really?" I could hear him shuffle on the other end, pictured him sitting up. "Um, yeah, Casey that'd be great."

"Good," I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the guilt sink into my gut "okay, ah change of clothes for you both, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, tooth brush, tooth paste, uh deodorant, your backpack…" I tried to think of any other necessities, coming up blank "anything else?"

"Uh, no," he gave short, tired laugh "I can't think of anything."

My shoulders hunched. "She's going to be fine Matt," I whispered.

"Yeah, I know," he murmured quietly, clearing his throat as his voice returned to normal. "Uh, the key is under the potted plant on the porch."

"Alright," I was thankful the conversation was ending. "Hey, ask the nurses if they can put a cotton blanket under her, it, uh helps. Stops from waking up in a pool of sweat," I knew from experience.

"Yeah," he sounded relieved "I'll be sure to."

"I'll be there before 7:30, yeah?"

"Yeah." He agreed "Thanks Casey," he said sincerely. "And hey, thanks for calling."

"Get some sleep Matt."

* * *

"Jeremy," I called, setting my socked foot on the end of the bed and pushing on the mattress. "Jeremy wake up."

"Wha?" He grumbled, lifting bleary eyes in my direction before dropping back to the pillow.

"I'm going to Vicki's house to bring some of her things to the hospital. Want to go with me?" I asked, pulling my cold, wet hair up into a bun.

"Really?" I watched the words slowly filter through as he sat up and started rubbing his eyes.

I shrugged. "You were going to show up there anyway. Think you can be ready before 6:30?" I asked.

He squinted at his bedside clock before nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I'll be in Elena's car at the front, cool?"

He nodded again, still looking out of it as he stretched to his feet.

Less than ten minutes after I woke him up he was sliding into the passenger seat while I fiddled with the radio, trying to contain my own yawns. I almost ignored the alarm clock this morning, passed out not unlike Jeremy on top of my comforter.

"There's muffins in there from yesterday," I motioned to the paper sack. He nodded in thanks as I pulled away from the curb, opening the bag and helping himself to one. It wasn't awkward per say, but Jeremy and I didn't talk much.

"And after the hospital I'm taking you to school right?" I asked casually, my eyes sliding to his to see his reaction.

He rolled his eyes before facing the window. "You're acting like Elena," he declared moodily.

I was going to ignore that. "What if we come back right after school?"

He shot me a look. "You're bribing me?" he asked.

"No," I scoffed. "Bribing you would be saying I'll let you drive. Which I will. If you go to school."

He raised his eyebrows, looking bemused. "You can't guarantee I'll go to class."

I nodded. "No I can't," I agreed. Though it would be easy to find out, and then I could never do a favor for you ever again… "I just have to trust that you will."

He shrugged without comment, which I didn't know how to interpret.

"So," he asked after a long moment of silence. "Are you and Vicki friends or are you doing this for Matt?"

My brows furrowed, he certainly was protective of his quasi-girlfriend. "I'm doing it for both of them." And to selfishly acquit myself of guilt.

"Do you like him?" He asked bluntly.

"Seriously?" I shook my head at him, wondering how he came to that assumption. Then again, he hung out with Vicki, and Vicki teased me about liking her brother all the time. "No more than I like you," I smiled wryly, honestly amused.

"Look," he sat up straighter. "It's just," he turned hesitant brown eyes to me "he's hung up on Elena, so if you have feelings for him…" he trailed off "just…" he looked uncomfortable.

"He's just a friend Jeremy," I muttered quietly. "Honestly."

He nodded, shoulders dropping as he leaned further into his seat.

Was he seriously worried about my feelings getting hurt? Or was this because it was his sister's ex-boyfriend?

"So are you and Vicki close?" He asked.

I made a so-so gesture, we were but we weren't.

"Do you know about her and Tyler?" He asked quietly, casual if not for the undercurrent of frustration and his crossed arms.

"Yeah, a little," I answered distractedly.

"I don't get what she sees in him," he sighed.

"Mutual gratification?" I asked, grimacing at the scowl on his face. "If it's any consolation," I offered "I don't think it will last."

"Consolation," he repeated, sounding worn out and a little heartsick. "Yeah."

* * *

I wasn't expecting the hospital to put me on edge. I was blindsided by the churning emotions, the frustrated anger I never felt anymore, the overwhelming anxiety, the shards of grief.

I suddenly and unequivocally hated this place. Jeremy shot me a strange look as I tried to regain my equilibrium, distract my thoughts as we were held up at the nurse station.

"Look," I tried to stay pleasant, shifting the weight in my hands as Jeremy and I both felt our frustration rise. My smile was more a baring of teeth. "Vicki Donovan was admitted last night-"

"Yes I know," she interrupted.

"And her brother," I continued undaunted "Matt has stayed here all night. If he had any family to depend on he would have called them, but he doesn't, so we're here, dropping off his things so he can shower and go to school while we make sure that _he's_ okay," I stared at her, trying to inspire some kind of compassion. "We'll be quiet, and in and out under five minutes I can promise you."

She hesitated, looking back and forth to Jeremy and me before reluctantly nodding with a sour look on her face.

"Five minutes," she insisted.

"Five minutes," I agreed, motioning to Jeremy.

"What's the big deal about waiting until nine anyway?" He mumbled out of the side of his mouth once we were down the hall.

"I don't know and I don't care," I answered shortly.

The room was dark when we ducked into it, Jeremy dropping the two bags near Vicki's bed as he scanned her sleeping face worriedly.

"Hey," Matt stood up, voice thick with sleep as he rubbed his neck.

"We were held up by Nurse Tight-Ass out there," I muttered.

"She doesn't mean it as a compliment," Jeremy remarked absently.

I snorted, and Matt grinned, looking glad for the company or the joke.

"Hey," I finally greeted, handing over his coffee and the paper sack.

"Oh," he blinked down at the coffee in my hands, eyes darting down to the white bag of magazines I was also holding "um hold on," he reached for his back pocket.

"You're not paying for it," I shook my head at him.

He looked up, blue eyes uncertain as he didn't retract his arm.

"Seriously Matt, it's nothing," I pushed the coffee a little closer.

He sighed with a light smile. "Thanks Case," he took the paper sack and the coffee while I pulled his backpack off and set the plastic sack of magazines on the end of Vicki's bed.

When I looked up Matt had the coffee and the muffins set on the small table by his chair and was pulling me into a hug.

"Oh," I breathed in surprise, carefully wrapping my arms around him as he pulled me closer. I didn't know quite what to do so I kind of patted his back. I felt him give a soft laugh that made my face flush.

"How she doing?" Jeremy asked, sparing a raised eyebrow at me as I made a face back. I let my arms drop and Matt followed a moment later.

"Good, still don't know when she can be released yet," he didn't sound worried which set Jeremy at ease.

I finally turned my undivided attention to Vicki's sleeping form, to the bandage on her neck that stood out like a beacon.

"Where'd you get the muffins?" Matt asked as he pulled one out of the bag.

"I made them yesterday, hope you don't mind leftovers," I smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks," he nodded, helping himself quickly.

"We should probably go before we're kicked out," I shot Jeremy a look. "This one's your bag," I transferred the sack from the floor to his chair.

"Yeah, I should probably get ready," he agreed, looking down at his watch. "Thanks for coming Jer, Case, it means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Jeremy told him. I nodded to echo the sentiment.

Jeremy patted Vicki's hand, looking unsure with what kind of affection to bestow while I only gave her a parting look.

"So, uh where'd we land on that whole you going to school thing?" I asked Jeremy in the hallway.

* * *

As I opened my mouth to greet Stefan, Caroline beat me to it.

"Hey, I noticed you weren't at the bonfire last night," she took the seat in front of him.

"Actually I was at the Grill," he shrugged one shoulder, flipping through his notebook.

"Why?" Caroline shot him a look of confusion. "No one was there."

Stefan looked over at me. Caroline followed his eyes.

I shot Stefan an exasperated look, wondering why he was putting me in this situation.

"So…you were with Casey?" She wondered, with an insulting amount of hesitation.

"I waited on him," I answered simply.

"Oh," she nodded, 'of course that's all it was!' her expression seemed to say. "Well, I hope you're not going to waste your time at the Grill tomorrow. It's the night of the comet."

"Caroline-"Stefan leaned forward.

"Alright class," the teacher called attention. I could see the curve of her smile as she turned away, and the vague frustration on Stefan's as his pen spun between his fingers before he slowly sat back in his seat.

* * *

Given that Elena and Bonnie weren't in my lunch...I skipped the first day.

It wasn't that I was incapable of making friends, honestly. But…if I was going to be involved in the supernatural drama even a little, any friends I made outside of class would be that much closer to exposure, to danger. By sticking with the 'gang' I wasn't potentially throwing someone in the crossfire.

I couldn't help thinking about last night and his Elena revelation, but I didn't know how to bring it up. Was I supposed to play matchmaker to get the story back on track? Did I owe them both that? Or would everything correct itself on its own?

"So I had this great tipper last night," I remarked, trying to sneak items onto his tray without him noticing.

His lips quirked as he took the items off without breaking eye contact. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he left before I could give him the bill." I shot him a look. "All mysterious like."

"Sorry," he muttered quietly, looking away from me "I realized I had to talk to my uncle."

About the animal attack, which was really a vampire, who your uncle thought was you but turned out to be your brother. Oh Stefan, you don't even know you live in a soap opera.

I shrugged placidly. "It's fine. If you had seen how much I was going to charge you in gratuity…" I smirked.

"For a cup of coffee?" He raised his eyebrows at me, the somber expression clearing from his eyes.

"And conversation," I insisted. "And can you really put a price on that?"

"Apparently you can," he smiled wryly.

I laughed as he waited for me to pay before we walked out of the line and scanned the cafeteria, full of people I didn't recognize.

"Can we sit outside?" I asked him, looking out the window hopefully "I've never done that before."

"Which part?" he asked. I squinted at him, not sure if he was making fun of me or not.

"The sitting," I deadpanned "I hear it's revolutionary." I rolled my eyes, letting my voice return to normal. "Eating outside."

He motioned for me to lead the way, which I did, considering the faces of strangers without the anxiety of finding somewhere to sit. I saw Caroline at one table, talking to Dana. When she looked up, her eyes scanning both me and Stefan, her face went blank.

"I think Caroline is still mad you didn't show up to the bonfire," I whispered to Stefan as he opened the door. It was warm outside, and I quickened my pace to the shaded picnic table near the doors.

"Actually, she might be upset about something else."

I waited for him to continue, he did with a tad bit of reluctance.

"I told her I wasn't interested," he confessed.

"You didn't say, 'you and me, it's not going to happen' did you?" I cringed. I always thought that was harsh.

"No," he shook his head. I sighed with relief. "I just told her I was sorry if I gave her the wrong impression but I wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with her."

I couldn't help the slow smile that curved my lips. Did he know how old-school that sounded?

"Did you bow next?" I teased "Offer your handkerchief?"

His green eyes narrowed playfully as he leaned forward, elbows coming to rest on either side of him. "How can I when you have it?" he murmured.

My breath whooshed out of me. "Oh!" I laughed. "Sorry, yeah I do." My eyes darted down as I fumbled with my front pocket, pulling out the little square of cloth.

"You have it on you?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed deep as he focused on the handkerchief in my hands.

"I've been waiting to give it back," I extended it towards him.

He didn't make a move to take it from me, just stared at it for a long moment.

"You can keep it," he placed his cool hand over mine, curling my fingers around the cloth.

I didn't know what to say at first. Though I've kept it for over a month now, I always planned to return it. "This isn't a Mr. Tumnus thing is it? You giving it to me because I need it more?"

He smiled. "No."

"Okay…I'll keep it," I nodded, carefully folding the square before sliding it back into my pocket.

* * *

"Hey," Elena greeted me as I was opening my locker after school.

"Hey," I answered back, absently wondering why she wasn't with Bonnie.

"So, I heard you went to see Matt at the hospital."

"And Vicki," I added, shuffling my books into my backpack.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" She asked softly.

I paused, finally looking up at her. She looked confused and maybe a little hurt. "Sorry I didn't really think about it," I admitted. Which was true, and I suddenly realized I should have.

"But you thought of Jeremy."

"Yeah…"

"Casey," she pulled in a breath "if you have feelings for Matt, I want you to know that's okay. You don't have to hide it or feel guilty…"

"What?" I interrupted, shaking my head quickly at the second Gilbert to come to the wrong conclusion. "Elena," I tried to hide my aggravation, to be calm and sympathetic "I'm not guilty, or hiding, or _feeling_ anything. I just know you two are still awkward around each other, I didn't think if you wanted to go."

"Oh." She mumbled, tucking her shiny hair behind her ear as she looked embarrassed. "Okay, but if that changes I mean it. I don't want you to feel weird," she tightened her arms around her books.

"I feel weird having this conversation," I pulled on my backpack.

She smiled, her shoulders dropping as she looked a little more comfortable. "It was strange having you gone this morning," she confessed as we walked "I felt like we barely talked yesterday."

"Really?" I stared at her in surprise. I didn't think she noticed to be honest, with Bonnie no longer busy at the pool, and Caroline back from her Dad's. "I was kind of glad," I softly elbowed her "I mean no offense but you talk a lot. I can _never_ get a word in."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try to work on that."

"Good," I smiled. "So, uh, am I giving you a ride or…are you giving me a ride?" I asked unsurely.

She shook her head. "I'll get a ride with Bonnie, I just wanted to make sure I caught up with you."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Well, to reiterate I don't have feelings for Matt," I said seriously and a little exasperated.

She bit her lip, doe eyes turning almost mischievous. "What about the new guy?"

I stumbled.

"Okay," I shook my head, not looking at her as I started to walk away. "This conversation is officially too weird." Seriously. "I have work."

I could hear her let out a soft laugh.

* * *

Naively, I had assumed Caroline wouldn't be upset. I mean Stefan was much nicer letting her down than he was in the show, but I suppose I was the only one to see the improvement.

They came to the Grill again, taking one of the tables to drink iced tea and munch on French fries as Caroline shared her tale.

"He said he was sorry for giving me the wrong impression," she stabbed at the ice in her drink. "But that he wasn't interested in me," she mumbled.

"Well…he is new, maybe he's not looking for a relationship with anyone," Bonnie offered as I slid the new drinks onto their table.

"Please," Caroline scoffed "he pretty much said _anyone but you."_

"He didn't say that," I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her dramatics.

Caroline froze, her eyes slowly raising to met mine. "Excuse me?" She asked softly, shoulders tightening as she sat up straighter. "How do _you_ know what he said?"

I looked at Bonnie and Elena, both were carefully shaking their head.

"He…told…me," I confessed uncertainly. Bonnie and Elena winced.

"He told you?" She repeated, her voice still unnaturally quiet.

"I was just making sure he was polite," I reassured her.

Bonnie's eyes widened at me.

"Make sure-"Caroline repeated again, color starting to flush her pale face "You talked about me?!" She threw her hands up "That's – that's a violation of the Girl Code!"

"How?" I asked, perplexed.

"You made me think I had a chance with him when you obviously knew I didn't." She gritted out, her eyes turning glassy with tears before she quickly blinked them away. "You were already hoarding him!"

"_What?"_ I stared at her.

"Please," she scoffed "that innocence isn't working with me. We already have an Elena in the group."

"What does that mean?" Elena turned to her, her face confused.

"It means," Caroline continued without looking at her "I have enough competition with you, I don't need her too," she gestured angrily.

"Caroline-"Bonnie warned softly, her eyes darting to the listening patrons.

"No," Caroline shook her head at her, teeth gritted as she turned to me. "I would have never done that. If I liked a guy that you liked I would be up front about it, and you weren't."

I shook my head, wondering how all of this escalated so quickly. "I don't like-"

"Ugh," she grumbled loudly "now you're lying."

"Caroline I think you should stop," Bonnie tried again.

"Please Bonnie, like you're not sick of being second fiddle too," Caroline shared a meaningful look at her. Bonnie averted her eyes, looking uncomfortable.

"What does that mean?" Elena turned to Bonnie.

I slowly retreated.

"She's just upset," Bonnie told Elena.

"Hello! I have a right to be!" Caroline called out loudly.

_Wow._

* * *

The Grill didn't really have a dinner rush. Lunch and after school was the busiest time but after seven everything kind of petered out, on weekdays anyway, so I started doing my homework as I kept an eye on my scattered tables.

"Hey Sheriff," I greeted when I saw the spiky blonde hair and the tan uniform.

"Hi Casey," she sent me a small smile as she came over.

"Are you sitting?" I wondered.

"No, just stopping by to see if Caroline was here," she looked around absently.

"Oh well, she left," I shrugged "angrily."

She raised an eyebrow in my direction. "At anything in particular?" She asked in a remarkably unconcerned voice.

Still, she was her mom, so I hesitated before confessing, "well…me."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it," she smiled, almost sympathetically. "Have you heard about Vicki?"

"Yeah, I went to see her this morning," I nodded, carefully closing my math book. "Matt said she should be released tomorrow."

"That's good," she nodded. "Were you with her at the bonfire?"

Well if I wasn't suspicious of her motives before…"No, I was working. I heard the story from Elena, after…" I trailed off.

She let out a heavy sigh, shifting her stance as the lines in her forehead deepened. "The increase in animal attacks has been worrying." She shook the somber mood off. "So how has your memory been?"

"Pre-coma?" I asked with wry amusement "Still blank as ever."

She frowned, reaching her arm out to pat my shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you know you can come to me if you need an ear? If anything comes back or you need someone to talk to?"

"Sure," I agreed.

She smiled, and I wasn't surprised when she left not long after.

* * *

In small towns, apparently they can call half-days when a comet passes overhead. I wasn't sure about the logic, because the comet wasn't going to appear until dusk, but the whole town was organizing this viewing party in town square to watch it. Ridiculous.

That punch in the gut feeling I had when I first saw Stefan? Yeah, I had it again when I saw Damon at the bar. I couldn't help scanning his face, looking for similarities and differences like I had with every other character. I expected him to look mid-thirties, but he looked the same age as Jenna, somewhere between 24 and 28. The shaggy, wavy hair surprised me.

"Can I take your order or are you sticking to liquor?" I asked him, trying to quell my nerves as he turned his supernatural blue eyes towards me.

He scanned me and I tensed at the attention, no matter how idly his gaze. "Huh," he reached out, pale hand brushing against a strand that curled near my shoulder. "Don't see that color often," he gave it a small tug as I repressed the urge to bat it away. "Bottled?" He asked, raising his icy eyes slowly.

"Natural," I said without emotion.

"Yeah?" He smirked lewdly. Gross.

"Nice ring," I said instead, letting my eyes drop to the ring he twirled with his thumb. He stayed right on the edge of my personal space.

"Not too gaudy?" He asked casually, reclining against the bar in a shift of black leather.

"It fits you perfectly," I blinked innocently.

His lips tugged, one corner higher than the other. I actually was interested in the ring, it was literally the replica of Stefan's but I noticed Damon wore it on his left hand, and Stefan on his right. I wondered if the placement was significant.

"Something on your mind Freckles?" He noticed my inattention.

"I know someone with a ring like that," I confessed.

"Ah, my baby brother," he smiled, surprisingly charming for someone who's voice was filled with mocking. "How is little Stefanie? Keeping up with his homework?"

I rolled my eyes. I got the feeling any future conversations I had with Damon were going to be exhausting. "So about that order? Do you want anything?" I asked politely, grabbing one of the menus next to the bar as I found an excuse to step away.

"I want lots of things," he confessed, somehow sounding lewd, and sardonic, and threatening all at once.

"Yeah, well stick to the menu," I scooted it down the bar.

* * *

Vicki was released from the hospital and the first thing she asked me was if I would take over her shifts for the weekend. Robert, our manager, knew I was trying to cut back on the Grill and told her no, so she stormed off. Was it wrong to feel relieved? With my exercise regimen and my insomnia I just wanted a weekend to sleep. I _could_ have done it, which is why I agreed, but I was glad Robert wouldn't budge.

So, with Damon at the bar, I wasn't thinking about Vicki. I figured she wasn't anywhere near the Grill until she suddenly grabbed my arm in a vice and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Vicki-"_what the hell_ I was about to ask as her wide eyes met mine.

"I'm freaking out Case," she grabbed at her hair, sweat beading her forehead as she started pacing. "It's like – I feel like I'm going crazy here," she mumbled.

"Vicki, what's going on?" I asked warily, slowly stepping forward with my hands raised as she started digging through her pockets. A bad feeling was sinking into my bones, worse when the bathroom door opened.

"It's you," Vicki whispered as Damon closed the door behind him.

"Yep," he smiled sharply. "It's me."

"_Shit,"_ I cursed without thinking, just as Damon flashed to Vicki's side and knocked her out, hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

He let her body drop like a puppet before turning his head to me. There was nothing human about the gesture, it was all predator. My heart pounded as I stood there, frozen.

"What no scream?" He taunted. I jumped when he flashed in front of me, close enough I could feel his cold breath on my face.

"Would it help?" I clenched my jaw, trying not to move as he ghosted his fingers along my neck, absently rubbing at my pulse.

"Hmm," he murmured a hairsbreadth from my lips, _"no."_

I closed my eyes, expecting a piercing or snap in my neck when I felt a rush of air and I stumbled, my feet kicking up the gravel on top of the roof. A second later Vicki was dropped next to me. The relief was short lived.

"Strange," Damon murmured "I would have pegged you for the inquisitive type and yet here you are, silent, no questions, accusations, bargaining…" he waved his hand.

"I'm ah, kind of operating on the whole 'less I know, longer I live' theory," I bit my lip, trying to not have a panic attack "which granted has its flaws seeing as I've seen your face… "I cringed.

"Everyone should see a thing of beauty before they die," he gestured down his body.

I looked away, feeling the sweat in my clenched fists as I gritted my teeth. "I forgot they were adding the roof of Mystic Grill to the Wonders of the World," I sniped lowly.

"Such condemnation," he tsked, stepping over Vicki's body as if it were a meaningless obstacle in his path. "You really don't like it here do you?"

"I'm in the boondocks talking to a supernatural murderer who may or may not kill me because I was dragged into a bathroom at the wrong time," I glared at him. Was it wrong to blame Vicki for this? Most likely.

"Welll, if you want to be pessimistic about it," Damon rolled his eyes. "But for my own conscience," he withheld his smirk, hand raised to cover his heart. "I have to ask, any family, loved ones who will miss you?"

"No."

His eyes narrowed, "You sound awfully certain."

"I am." There was no self-pity in my voice, it was just a fact.

"You know," he leaned forward, whispering mock-conspiratorially "you're not supposed to tell me that."

I looked down at Vicki, and the covered wound of her neck, the placid expression on her face. "Would it make a difference?" I quirked my mouth with morbid humor.

The only way I could describe his expression was 'The Godfather' as he drawled 'eh' with an exaggerated frown. _"I was_ hoping for a little more fighting spirit."

I bared my teeth at him, thinking about the pencils in my apron that would at the very least piss him off. "Then find a cheerleader," I snarked.

His eyes glinted. "Oh I like you."

Vicki groaned and I tensed, taking a step back as she opened her eyes to Damon crouched over her. She scrambled back with a frightened scream. With the celebration down below I knew no one would hear her.

"See," Damon wagged a finger in my direction before pointing at Vicki "this is a normal reaction." He tilted his head to the still screaming girl who was trying to crawl backwards to the door. "Annoying, but normal."

Damon flashed to her side, taking her arm and dragging her back without any effort. Vicki screamed, kicking up gravel and digging her heels into the rocks.

"Casey what the hell is going on?!" She cried, her eyes unfocused as if she couldn't distinguish reality.

"Kind of hard to explain," I mumbled.

"Let's move the conversation, shall we," Damon wrapped one of his hands around my arm after he hauled Vicki to her feet, and pulled us towards the ledge. I tugged once out of habit, feeling the impossible strength before I stopped. Vicki didn't.

"Let me go, let me go," Vicki cried. "Help!" she screamed, towards the square. The whole street had their lights turned off for the comet, the only specks remaining were the dim candles far away.

"You really have to stop screaming," Damon shook his head at her, pulling us right at the edge. I took a small step closer to him, my index and middle finger snaking in his belt look. Hopefully he wouldn't push us over. My other hand gripped the pencils hidden in my apron.

"No,_ please._ Stop. Don't." Vicki sobbed.

"Anything to add Freckles?" Damon turned to me.

I stared at him wordlessly. I couldn't speak. He rolled his eyes at me as his other arm pulled Vicki closer to his side.

"Shh, I got you," he cooed to her. I was nauseated at the sight.

"No! No!" She beat against his chest, the movement making all of us sway. I breathed shakily, leaning all of my weight on my heels as the tops of my shoes went over the edge.

"Shh. I'm not going to drop you." He turned his head, and I followed the motion to see Stefan behind us. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon mocked.

Stefan met my eyes for only a second, his expression set in stone when he turned to Damon. Being here was enough. I worried I might have changed too much and he wouldn't show.

"Damon, let them go," he warned sternly. _  
_

"Really?" I felt his grip loosen on my arm as he tilted me towards the ledge. "Okay," he agreed.

I yanked on Damon's belt loops as he pushed me over before Stefan yelled, "No! No! No!" in quick succession and Damon pulled me against his body.

My heart was pounding. I looked over my shoulder to see Vicki in Stefan's arms.

He really did it, he dropped me over a roof. It might have been a second but it was terrifying.

"Neat trick with the belt loops," Damon patted my head, loosening his grip enough that I could take a step back.

"What's happening?" Vicki asked Stefan, arms crossed tightly along her waist as she hunched forward.

"I don't need her dead," Damon told Stefan "but…you might."

I closed my eyes with a grimace, listening to Damon compel Vicki to think it was Stefan.

I opened my eyes when Damon threw Vicki back into Stefan's arms for the second time, her bandage ripped clean off as her wound was exposed.

Stefan's face changed, the veins spreading around his eyes as he stared, mesmerized before his eyes quickly cut upwards to meet mine, vampire visual still in place.

I didn't move, or breathe as he shook his head, the effects of the blood fading.

"Ugh!" Damon scoffed at him. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." He cajoled.

"No!" Vicki screamed, more terrified than ever.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make them both forget your dark little secret. Or," he considered "you can let them run screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"I'm not the screaming type," I muttered, my eyes steadfast on Stefan.

"Or the running apparently," Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"That's what this is about?" Stefan asked, sounding almost betrayed. "You want to expose me?"

"No!" Damon shouted in frustration. "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you," Stefan spat.

I winced, feeling empathy for Damon as I could feel his fingers loosen on my arm. I didn't understand the life of a vampire, not really, but Stefan seemed to believe it was a dual nature, Damon wanted to leave humanity behind, or at least pretend to. I wasn't sure which was healthier.

I watched, eyes darting to Stefan as Damon compelled Vicki. All of her fear and her stress melted away. I was glad to see it go, no matter how against compulsion I was.

"What happened?" She blinked dazedly "Where am I?" Her hand reached up to her torn neck and I grimaced at the sight "Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . ." she made a face.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her, keeping his distance.

Vicki smirked "I took some pills, man. I'm good." She swayed towards the exit, stopping a moment to turn her confused eyes in my direction. "You comin' Case?"

"In a minute," I smiled queasily.

She shrugged, waving her hand casually as she walked to the stairwell.

Both brothers turned to me when she was gone. My knees felt shaky, my breathing uneven.

Adrenaline, maybe, and now I was about to crash.

"So…" I looked at Damon's chest to avoid his eyes "as someone who knows what it's like to have glaring holes in her memory, do you think we could forgo the Jedi mind swipe?" My shoulders tightened.

"Compulsion," he corrected, sounding amused.

I felt Stefan step up to my shoulder.

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan asked wearily.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," he trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air. "See ya around Freckles."

I kept my eyes clenched, hoping he, and the threat of compulsion left.

"Casey are you alright?" Stefan asked. Cautiously I opened my eyes, twisting to make sure we were alone on the roof as Stefan's hand hovered next to my shoulder, expression deeply uncomfortable.

Without a thought I threw myself into his arms, my head tucking into his neck as the tips of my toes brushed the ground. My breaths shuddered.

"You're alright, you're alright," he whispered, lifting me as he pulled me impossibly closer, his hands curling against my waist and shoulder. "You're alright, You're alright."

"God," I breathed, sliding down so my forehead rested at his collarbone, my hands on his shoulders as I breathed in his scent. I didn't want to cry, I absolutely forbid it. "Your family reunions must be a killer," I joked weakly.

His arms loosened before tightening again as he breathed a soft, broken chuckle in my hair. "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," he whispered wrenchingly.

I pulled back so I could see his eyes. "Don't be," I shook my head. His face twisted. "Stefan, don't," I insisted.

His brow furrowed. "How are you so calm?" He dropped the arm that was wrapped around my shoulder blades, sliding it along my shoulder and neck before cupping my cheek. I shivered. "You know what I am now. You saw it."

"Stefan," I stared at him earnestly "your brother could have pushed me off of the roof, he almost did. If you had an extra tail I wouldn't have batted an eye."

His thumb briefly brushed my jaw as he stared at me. "I think you're in shock," he commented blankly.

"I'm not discounting that," I said with only a shred of real humor. "But…" I sobered, if nothing else I needed him to hear this "you were a vampire when I met you. Nothing's changed."

His hand dropped, his eyes turning distant. "Things always change."

"Not my opinion," I insisted, curling my hand against his chest. Beneath my palm I could feel the soft tap of his heart, so much quieter than my own. I didn't even know it would beat. "I'm pretty stubborn," I whispered.

He sighed, leaning to rest his forehead lightly against mine. The realization of how intimate our position was, how remarkably calm I felt, washed over me. "I'll walk you home," he whispered.

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

_**Notes:**__ Does anyone know of a reliable Vampire Diaries timeline?_

_I can't PM the Guests that have reviewed this story so far, but that doesn't mean I'm not appreciative of your comments!_

_I'm super glad that some of you like my character._

_I love the Salvatore brothers, and there are some great Damon/OC fics out there but I haven't found any Stefan/OC ones that I enjoyed, so that's why I went with this pairing. Sorry for those who find Stefan boring, personally I don't. _

_Depending on where the story goes there might be some Original romance (one-sided, UST, heat of the moment, I don't know yet). The Originals are fascinating. My interest was piqued with Elijah, and I fell in love with Klaus' vulnerability/_ _Machiavellianism. I'm really looking forward to writing them._

_Thank you for taking the time to review._

_Last Edited: Nov. 7th. _


	4. Into the Blue

_Into the blue  
And faded world of my daydreams  
I feel I'm falling deeper everyday  
Melting away down a dark and endless abyss  
I'm grasping at straws and I'm chasing the wind  
As I fall on my face over and over again_

-Sara Jackson-Holman

* * *

**Chapter Four: Into the Blue**

The Council had grown negligent. Each generation waiting a little longer to tell the next, becoming more lax with growing and ingesting the vervain, forgetting to practice caution. The knowledge they coveted on the existence of vampires became a myth, _something said_ not something seen. Vampires became an imperceptible threat from the past, and they were wholly unprepared each and every time.

John's insistence on seeing the bodies for himself, on carrying out an investigation of a different kind brought the council together again. At first, they were all suspicious of the unknown girl found next to the lake with the accident's sole survivor, both passed out with water still in their lungs.

Though Casey Shannon never showed up on a missing person's database, Liz didn't believe she had anything to do with the accident.

But that didn't mean she could dismiss the recent attacks so close to Casey's puzzling arrival.

"What about John's theory?" Richard Lockwood asked. "About the girl's amnesia. Didn't he say a vampire could have been overzealous with compelling the girl?"

"He was grieving Rich," Carol dismissed softly "he thought she was compelled to stand in the middle of the road to cause the accident." Carol shared a look with Liz. "And the report proved there was nothing supernatural about it?" She confirmed, just to hear it repeated.

Liz cleared her throat. "Yes, a tie rod end fell off the front wheels. It was an unfortunate accident," she murmured, still grieved for the tragic loss of Miranda and Grayson.

"But we can agree something doesn't sit right about it still. We aren't certain who she is, let alone why she was there." The Mayor argued.

"That girl is the only reason Elena Gilbert is alive," Logan inputted. "And with the freshwater in her lungs, it almost killed her."

"I'm not discounting that," Richard leaned further in his leather chair as he met their eyes. "What I'm saying is what if the girl is being hunted by a vampire?"

"She had a physical examination," Liz commented after a silent moment where they all let the question sink in. "There were no bite marks on her body."

"No, but vampires are predators aren't they? Sometimes they like to stalk before the kill? What if one followed her here? Perhaps the same one that compelled her?" He reasoned persuasively.

But once it found her why would it attack other people who had no connection to her? If Casey couldn't remember the attack she wouldn't have a reason to feel hunted. Unless she was hiding something.

Carol turned to the Sheriff with a thoughtful frown. "Have you found anything on the girl Liz?"

"No," she admitted reluctantly. "We've expanded our search, but there's no one in the missing database that fits her description." She turned to Logan Fell. "Logan, did you find anything?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I haven't been able to find a trail. But…" he looked at Mayor Lockwood. "If Mayor Lockwood is right, she might have already been the victim to a vampire attack. With no family to report her missing…" he trailed off.

Then it might explain everything. If the vampire was good at covering its tracks then the whole family might have gone missing, or Casey had a tombstone marked somewhere, or the bodies of her family have yet to be found.

"You truly believe the vampire came here for the girl?" Carol turned to her husband.

"Or she was sent here to gather information before the vampire arrived…"

"She wouldn't," Liz disputed, shaking her head softly.

"Maybe not knowingly," he continued "but if she was compelled still?"

"We're jumping to conclusions," Logan shook his head, leaning against the desk with his palms. "She could still be a runaway with no part in the supernatural."

"Logan's right. I don't like how much we're speculating here," Carol complained. She paused. "We'll have to expand the Founder's Party so the whole town is invited, so at least we'll know who not to suspect."

"And if we make sure the girl attends, and Mayor Lockwood is right about the vampire following her here, perhaps we can draw the creature out." Logan suggested.

Liz glared at him. "You want to use the town as bait?"

"Let's focus on the Gilbert watch, and expanding the party," Richard mediated. "But it wouldn't hurt to make sure she's in attendance," he nodded to Logan.

"Mayor-"Liz sat up.

He raised a hand. "Liz, it won't come to that. No vampire will be able to enter the house."

Liz stared at him for a long moment before nodding. It's true, vampires needed an invitation from someone who lived in the house, but she didn't want the idea to ever become an option. "I'm not sure she'll attend," she commented instead, since she was the most familiar with the girl.

"I'll ask Tyler to escort her," Carol smiled at the Sheriff with understanding. "It shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

**May 23, 2009**

After the first time he fell off the wagon, he tried to suppress every vampire instinct inside of himself, to drink just enough animal blood to survive, to feel the pain of near desiccation so he could physically feel a tenth, a hundredth of what every victim felt. It was his penitence for the terror and grief he unleashed onto the world.

But he failed at that as well. The weaker he became the harder it was to suppress the darkness that rose inside of him. The harder he fell once he lost the fight.

Then Lexi, his best friend and tormentor brought him back, again, and he had even more to repent, another trail of bodies marking his destruction, a reputation for his shame.

The ripper part of him craved more than just the taste of human blood, so much richer and warmer than the cold, and repugnant pig's blood from the butcher. He realized he couldn't suppress it all, he needed to hunt, to re-associate.

His senses weren't as sharp, he wasn't as fast, or as strong, or as powerful, but in the forest he attuned his ears, listened for his prey when he heard a crash, made louder by the open water, and his body stilled.

There was a split second where the temptation of promised blood made him waver before higher function demanded he abandon the hunt, backtrack through the woods to find the source of the noise.

The bridge was damaged, the wood splintered along one rail, tire marks printed into the planks, and a pair of running shoes lying near the edge. He ran, only sparing a darting glance to the shoes before catching the dim of headlights, the outline of a large shape in the dark lake before he dove.

He focused on the slightly elevated, but strong heartbeat as he swam closer. There was a figure, female, dark hair obscuring her face as she pulled on the door handle, bare feet flat against the car for leverage.

There was a man in the car watching her with more resignation than hope as the water rose to his chin. The driver saw him first, his wide eyes catching his as Stefan moved to help the girl. His hand was on the door when the man shook his head, _'my daughter, save my daughter'_ he mouthed, pointing towards the backseat.

The girl turned her head, relief on her features when their eyes caught, and he could see the strain on her face, the need to breathe that she was fighting. He looked into the backseat and…

Katherine.

He froze, unable to look away from the petite face, the long brown hair, and the olive skin of a girl who died a long time ago.

The girl nudged him back to reality, her hair floating around her tired face and her silver eyes starting to droop.

He wretched the backdoor open, grabbing the Katherine look-alike (couldn't be her, even _if_ – Katherine would have never allowed herself to drown for a charade) and the arm of the girl next to him as he swam towards the surface.

The girl who looked like Katherine, her heartbeat was weak and faltering, the red head's was a low murmur before she took a ragged gasp for air.

"I've-"she tried to speak while pulling air into lungs. "Got her!" She choked. "Go back!"

He hesitated, he didn't know how long she was down there trying to get the door open, and the other girl wasn't breathing.

"I can't," he confessed heavily, knowing she wouldn't be able to swim the other girl to the side of the lake and perform CPR in time. If he listened to the father, he wouldn't be able to save the girl's parents. If he went back, the girl wasn't likely to make it. He started swimming towards the side of the lake, the full weight and guilt of his decision sinking into his conscious.

"I can swim," the redhead argued, hacking each time water entered her mouth because she wasn't treading hard enough.

He listened to the slow thump-thump from down below, the sound becoming weaker the farther he swam away.

"She's not breathing," he told her quietly.

She stopped fighting, her eyes telling her the same thing as pain lined her features.

"Then go," she pushed against him, out of his arms and out of reach. "I'm fine," she declared firmly.

She was weak, but she was determined enough to make the decision he didn't want to, determined to help the family to the point she almost drowned herself.

He increased his speed, keeping the brown haired girl upright as he made it to the grass, hauling the girl up before he jumped out of the water and pulled her figure far enough away that she was lying flat.

He looked back to the water, saw the red hair and the pale arms as she continued swimming. He was surprised she was still pushing herself instead of lying on her back to catch her breath.

It took eighteen chest compressions before her body shook, water leaking out of her mouth as he turned her onto her side and she kept spasming with coughs. Human, she was definitely human. A descendant? How much did he ever know about Katherine?

He heard a sigh of relief, found the redhead shakily trying to pull herself up by the visible roots as her eyes stayed tracked on the other girl.

Stefan spared a look to the brunette, her heart gaining a stronger rhythm as she started breathing on her own before he pulled the redhead up to the sloping hill.

He almost dropped her. There was an all too familiar aroma, heady as it fragranced the air. His gums ached.

"You're bleeding," he told her, voice distant.

As close as she was to dropping in exhaustion, her body suddenly tensed, eyes wary.

"Oh," she whispered, her hand rising to her head, just shy of touching the wet strands of her dripping hair before dropping. She winced. "I can't remember," she stared at the ground, confused.

The Katherine look-alike was still unconscious, the woods were near silent. It was just them, alone.

He took a step back, pulling in slow, measured breaths as the image of her, exhausted and panicked as she pulled on the car door, firm as she pushed him to leave her flashed across his vision.

His mind too easily tried to slip back into the hunt, but he wouldn't let it. He stared at her, thankful that the water obscured some of her scent as she finally dropped to the grass in fatigue.

"Thank you," she whispered, just as he steeled himself to walk away.

* * *

**Present**

He had wondered if she knew then that he was a vampire. If she had realized the danger she was in that night. But then she never showed wariness, never alluded to his nature or that night, and he had to wonder if part of the amnesia was real, if some of the signs that she did were his own fears toying with his imagination.

But then, there were moments when she was alone, when profound loss would dull her countenance. A true amnesic would never be able to emulate that kind of torment.

So he watched her, debated the mystery as often as he did Elena Gilbert's ancestry.

When Damon held her captive, nearly let her drop off the roof and she was able to keep her composure even as fear radiated off her, able to jump into his arms after witnessing one of the darker aspects of his nature in his brother, still he wondered if she always knew.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked her, waiting for the inevitable (the fall out, the realization that she couldn't look at him without thinking about his brother, the fear directed at _him_) as he walked her home.

She shot him a side-eyed look of consideration. "You don't owe me any," she squinted grey eyes at him. "You know that, right?"

Every time he thought he knew what she was going to say…

She didn't understand, didn't know how he could be worse than Damon. He was reluctant to tell her, even though she was better off knowing.

"I do," he insisted. He put her in danger, if she asked anything, he would answer. "You don't want to know if I'm dangerous? If I hurt people?" He prompted her, stepping closer with narrowed eyes, waiting for the reaction he knew would be coming.

Her heart didn't skip, didn't pick up speed as she looked up at him, biting the corner of her lip. "Are you dangerous?" She asked quietly, without inflection. "Do you hurt people?"

"I-"he stopped. This was the moment where he told her and she turned away. Was he wrong for wanting to stall it? "Yes," he swallowed. "I'm always dangerous, I try to…I don't live the way Damon does. I don't drink from humans, not anymore but…I have hurt people."

She stared at him, expression guarded. "Why would you tell me that?"

He was so focused on her heartbeat, on waiting for her to turn away that he didn't understand the question.

"Why would you tell me," she repeated lowly "that you're dangerous? Are you trying to scare me?" She narrowed her eyes, the grey turning into a molten silver. "Are you trying to ward me off?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, clenching his fists tightly. "I'm trying to be honest," he answered heavily.

She stayed stationary before suddenly tossing her red hair and striding away in agitation. "We've known each other for five seconds Stefan," she threw up her hands. "I don't deserve honesty. Do you even care about your secret? Is there a part of you that actually wants the town folk to run you out of town? To kill you?" She bit out. He followed behind her, taken back at her frustration. "You're supposed to be painting yourself as the good guy here so I'll feel indebted to keep your secret! Not goad me into fearing you."

He grabbed her shoulder so she would stop. She huffed, the muscle tight under his palm. "That's not what I'm doing," he insisted.

"I don't know what you're doing," she crossed her arms, making the accusation sound like a personal offense. "But just to keep the record straight, obviously you've hurt people. You're a freaking vampire." His lips tightened at the word. "But I jumped into your arms Stefan," she minutely averted her eyes, cheeks flushing and eyes bright as she continued in a murmur. "I wanted comfort, not this masochist need for you to punish yourself."

His hand dropped, wondering if she was right. Was he masking his masochistic tendencies with selflessness?

"Sorry," she cringed. "That was...I shouldn't have blown up at you like that," she shook her head. "You just," she hesitated before placing her palm against his chest. He reached out with one of his own and cupped hers. "You can't pull that, with your brother, or me, or with anyone." She murmured lowly. "You shouldn't be so quick to offer yourself to someone's sword, or," she paused, squinting at at little "that might not be the right expression, but you get what I mean right?" She gnawed on her lip worriedly, shifting back and forth on her feet, annoyed with her inability to articulate herself.

But he knew what she meant, he knew sometimes he purposely tried to punish himself. Sometimes he wasn't aware of it, but right now he was certain that wasn't what he was doing. He wasn't thinking about himself at all, only the dangers Casey was in tonight, and her reaction.

The comet flashed as it started to pass overhead and they both looked up.

The last time the comet had flown over Mystic Falls he was human, human and dying for a woman he thought he loved. And now…

When he looked back down Casey was taking a step back, her hand slowly sliding from under his as she smiled quietly. "Are you still giving me carte blanche? I can ask anything I want?"

He let out a slow breath as he shook his head, feeling...not quite settled, not confident in her continued acceptance, but for now...for now it was allaying.

"Ask whatever you want," he declared.

"Okay," she swung her arms as they started forward again. "Are you relieved or upset that I know? And for simplicity sake let's pretend I didn't just...do all of that."

He chuckled. He was preparing to tell her the story of his change, to confess how old he was, what his relationship with Damon was like, how to protect herself against vampires, what was fact or fiction, not that.

"You always surprise me," he couldn't help admitting, giving voice to the thought that always concerned her. Though he didn't say it he couldn't help thinking…relieved.

* * *

**Casey**

I slept soundly. I had prepared myself for nightmares, for insomnia, but something about confronting the danger in Mystic Falls and being no worse for wear had my mind almost at ease.

I thought about calling Vicki to check up on her, but I knew Damon's compulsion did the trick. She would be fine, and only amused by my concern.

Who I should be worried about was Caroline, and as the thought occurred to me I was thankful I had the day off work so I would be there when she inevitably showed up for cheerleading practice.

Only Caroline was in my third period, and she wasn't wearing a scarf.

I stared at her. She shot me a look, making sure I knew she wasn't ready to forgive me.

I was in a daze as I took my seat. What was different this time? Damon more or less stuck with the script, besides risking my life like an asshole, and…well Caroline was more annoyed than insecure, but I didn't see how that would really change anything. And Stefan wasn't dating Elena yet.

Stefan didn't say anything, and realizing I was being rude I tried to center my focus.

"Sorry," I apologized, something seemed to loosen in his shoulders as he looked up from his notebook. "Hey," I smiled in greeting.

His brows were furrowed. "Hey," he answered back.

Last night he had told me I could ask him anything, and I wondered if he was waiting for me to take advantage of that. I had hesitated, not wanting to ask questions I already knew and having to fake surprise, but then I realized that besides the bare bones, I didn't know much of his history at all.

I decided to wait until lunch.

"So I know you're from here," I started, leaning my chin on my fists as I watched him from across the table. The sun was pleasantly warm on my back, even though I knew I was going to smell just a little like sweat when we went in. "Salvatore," I answered when he raised his eyebrow. "One of the founding families," I said with just the slightest bit of mocking. "But where was your family from before that? Were your parents' first generation, second generation, more than that," I tilted my head as a thought occurred to me. "Wait were you born here?"

"Yes," he answered, looking a little amused. "Damon and I both were. But, our father was born in Florence, and our mother in South Carolina."

"Your names aren't very Italian," I bit my lip.

He shrugged. "Depends on your meaning. I was named about a Christian saint, which," he raised his eyebrows at me "is very Italian. And…Damon," he hesitated, unsure how I would react to the name, or reluctant to speak of him "was named after our maternal grandfather."

"Huh," I pursed my lips, choosing to move onto something else, something away from Damon. "How many times have you been to high school?"

"Seventeen," he admitted with a small grimace of distaste.

I laughed. "That sucks."

"It's not so bad," he admitted wryly, looking at the other students in the quad. "College is better."

I tried to remember all of my questions as new ones buzzed every time he told a new anecdote. Instead we talked about Harvard and Stanford. How he joined a secret society, and a frat, and somehow he started arguing about the junk my generation listened to.

I threw French fires at him about his lack of school loyalty (telling him how I was under the assumption Ivy leagues were mortal enemies), and I cracked up when he used the term 'youths' until I couldn't breathe.

The more I learned about him, the more I wanted to know. In class I made a list in my head, and the second I saw him in the hallway I practically ushered him to the school bleachers, waiting until we were alone so I could start shooting questions at him. It was like skipping the boring parts of an autobiography. Stefan was old. I mean, it didn't ever compute before, but he actually lived throughout the entire 20th century, remembered what life was like in the 19th. Not the way older generations remembered it either, distilled by age and withholding.

"Tell me, tell me," I tugged on his sleeve. "What was it _really _like to walk uphill both ways?" I grinned teasingly.

"Please don't."

"Okay, just say youths one more time," I withheld a snort as long as I was physically able.

He mock-frowned at me as we sat at the top of the bleachers, leaning forward so I could see the glint of humor in his green eyes, "No."

"You know," I mused, staring down at all of the students, those running the track, huddled by Mr. Tanner, the girls off to the side of the field under Caroline's tyrant command. "I never got the fascination with football."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded "I always thought it was stupid. A little too injury prone and gladiator like."

He leaned his elbows on his knees as he turned his head to face me. "Have you ever seen a game?" He questioned, sounding interested.

I nodded before changing my mind and doing a weird shrug. "Yeah-ish, I went to the school games in middle school. I had this _huge _crush on David Wyatt. He was a running back. A bad one by the way."

He raised his eyebrow at me as I made a face. "Ah," he nodded "Did it work out?" He teased.

"Yes," I nodded sagely. "We're together to this day." I rolled my eyes. "No, I never told him. But those months of fake interest? Ugh."

"Well," he sighed "it's different when it's a real game." He looked out across the field as the players started warming up. "And when you're playing," he added, sounding slightly wistful.

"You sound like you miss it," I tapped my foot against his.

"Sometimes," he replied distantly.

"You could always try out," I suggested "you know, integrate with the locals, make some friends..."

He turned to me, inquisitive.

"I mean," I continue "you'll have to downplay your skills and watch your strength, and if someone starts bleeding it might be difficult for you," I cringed at the understatement and how fast I was talking "but the more you integrate the easier it is to…I don't know, humanize everyone? Help you overcome the whole vampire aspect, so you can let the emotion override your instinct?" I finished uncertainly.

He didn't say anything.

"Or I have no clue what I'm talking about," I shook my head.

"No," he lightly cleared his throat as he looked back to the field. "I just - I don't know."

I nodded, I knew the situation wasn't as simple as my words probably implied. "Well no pressure," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "You don't see me joining the cheer-leading squad, or taking…any…of my…own…advice," I realized slowly. I joined art, but so far I haven't taken Caroline up on her offer to join any of the clubs.

He patted his knees before standing up. "It's worth a try," he decided.

"Cool," I grinned at him. "Well, uh, go, shoo," I waved him down the bleachers.

He rolled his eyes with a light smile, leaving his backpack next to me as he easily strode down the metal slats.

I watched him go, turning away when he started talking to Mr. Tanner as I looked towards the cheerleaders. Elena was watching the other girls go through a routine with Caroline instructing.

And there was no sign of Damon.

* * *

I knew if nothing else I could rely on him to show up at the Grill. Which he did.

I could have ignored him, and if everything went the way it was supposed to I would have, but… curiosity drove me while self-preservation started banging its head against the window.

"Can I take your order?" I asked, trying for monotone and failing.

Ben looked up from making Damon's drink, flashing me a small smile and inquisitive look before attending to someone further down the bar.

"Nice to see you're not holding a grudge," he tilted his head, the locks of his raven hair threatening to fall into his blue eyes. I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he meant it. "So, let me guess, Stefan didn't answer your questions and you decided to try your luck with the other, much more handsome brother," he wiggled his eyebrows.

I frowned at the innuendo but wondered if that was why he didn't compel me. Was he expecting me to bombard Stefan with questions, and then for his brother to close up, creating distance in our friendship?

Please. I wasn't Martha Jones. Well, mostly.

"Do you have a double meaning for everything?" I asked with the tiniest bit of annoyance.

A playful smirk touched the corner of his lips. "Interesting that's where your thoughts jump to."

I rolled my eyes, shooting a deliberate look to the menu as I waited.

He sighed with a touch of theatrics, sparing it a neutral once over. "Can't say anything _here_ appeals to me."

"No substitutions," I commented blandly, using two fingers to tap the side of my neck.

He smirked, eyes scanning the expanse of my throat and lower. "Who said you're my type?"

"Is it the A positive?" I smiled sarcastically, hoping he wouldn't see how uncomfortable his attention made me. "Too common?"

"Yes," he clicked his tongue. "It's the Bud Light of blood."

"Damon," Vicki's voice called out behind me. I blinked, at the tone and the address as she bounced forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and…

And kissing him.

I swore there was a sound of my brain screeching.

Damon pulled her between his spread legs, an attentive participant if not for the blue eyes fixed on my frozen expression. I had to look away, gripping the edge of the bar to keep from tumbling backwards. I couldn't think. She was compelled, she shouldn't recognize him. He was supposed to be with Caroline. She was supposed to be with Jeremy. They weren't supposed to be doing _this, _kissing more lasciviously than was socially acceptable while I stood here like an idiot.

"You're early," Vicki's husky voice made me cringe.

"Oh I just couldn't wait to see you," Damon murmured lowly.

"Well you'll just have to wait until the end of my shift," she whispered coyly, dancing backwards as he made a mock motion to pull her back in.

"Hey Casey," she smirked as she passed me, hips and hair swinging confidently. I only stared.

"_What the hell?"_ I whispered, my fists clenching.

He observed me quizzically before sighing. "Prudish, I should have known," he swirled the amber liquid in his glass before swallowing a mouthful.

"What are you doing?" I gritted out.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm enjoying the local cuisine."

I made a face of disgust, no longer finding humor in his little innuendos as I pictured the morning with Caroline in my head. "Why her?"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, because last night you were ready to push her off of a roof?" I threw my hands up.

"Jealous?" His icy eyes twinkled.

"What?" I made a face at him, totally bewildered.

He drank leisurely, turning back to the bar as if the conversation suddenly bored him. I felt the need to sit down, or laugh, or both. Was I so arrogant I thought I alone would be able to predict Damon's actions, that his impulsiveness would aggravate everyone but me?

I rubbed at my forehead. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked after a moment, my ardor cooled.

"Eight inches," he answered lazily.

It took a moment, but then… "Oh_, eww_," I gagged. "No, don't, just – just don't." I shook my head. "Why didn't you compel me last night?" I murmured, careful to keep my voice low as Ben approached to fill Damon's glass.

Damon didn't acknowledge him, but waited until he walked further away before turning to me. "Why? Having regrets?" He raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"No," I swore seriously.

He judged me for a weighted moment before shrugging. "You could take it," he said coolly.

My brow furrowed, but he didn't say anything else. I opened my mouth, then closed it.

"I should-" I motioned behind me. "Do you want anything?" I nodded towards the menu.

He shrugged one shoulder, eyes drifting down to the menu. "Old fashioned burger."

"Yeah, sure." I absently tapped on the bar before leaving.

I left the order with the kitchen before making the rounds to my tables. Vicki and I were each off in half an hour and I was anxious to corner her.

Apparently so was Tyler.

"Get off me," Vicki pushed him away with a scowl.

"Alright," he raised his arms, practically rolling his eyes at her. "I get it, you're working. I'll wait."

"Well don't hold your breath," she clenched her jaw "I've got plans."

I saw his shoulders tighten. "Yeah with who?" He turned to narrow his eyes on Jeremy a few tables away.

"Not with me dick," he answered distractedly, watching Vicki pass.

"Hey Casey," Tyler called out "You hanging with Vicki tonight?"

"Uh, no," I made a face, inadvertently looking towards Damon. I expected to see his leather clad back, but instead he was facing us, elbow on the bar, tumbler in hand, and no doubt listening. He tipped the glass in a mock toast.

"Who's that guy?" Tyler wondered, thankfully without aggression. I don't think he connected the dots.

"He's…Stefan's brother," I decided, leaving it at that.

* * *

I was a step behind Vicki as we entered the locker room.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" I asked without preamble.

She shot me a smug smile over her shoulder. "He's so hot right?"

"Sure," I answered with disinterest, "but how did you two…meet?"

"Oh, it was this whole thing," she waved off, pulling her hair down and starting to brush it out. "Matt started asking me questions about Jeremy and Ty, and then Tyler and Jeremy were fighting, and I," she sighed, the brush pausing as she stared at her reflection. "I walked away once I realized they weren't even listening to me, and then I just…met Damon. He was outside, said he could hear the fight, and I just started talking and…he got it you know?"

I chewed on my lip. "Did you two…?" I trailed off, turning to open my locker.

"We made-out," she shrugged her uniform off. There weren't any new marks on her neck or arms, which was good, but I couldn't see her back or torso because of her tank top. "It was hot."

"Well, you should be careful," I murmured seriously. "Take it slow."

"Please, guys like that only have one pace, and slow isn't it," she shut her locker.

"Then maybe you should-"

"Casey," She frowned at me. "I didn't think you would judge me for having fun."

"I'm not judging," I insisted.

She looked uncertain. "You swear?"

I couldn't think of a way to dissuade her without upsetting her.

"Yeah," I answered heavily.

"Good," she looked happily relieved. "Cause I'm being smart here, I'm getting away from a guy who treats me like a crap and another I'll ruin. Damon's a good thing."

I smiled weakly, thinking no he really wasn't.

* * *

"Did you know Damon and Vicki are dating?" I slid up to Stefan in the hallway before first period.

"Dating?" he repeated, like it was the most surprising part of that sentence.

I waved my hand distractedly. "Hooking up," I corrected.

He pulled back on his heels before his brow became heavier and he sighed. "No, I didn't."

"Yeah well it was lovely," I tightened my arms around my binder. "Damon pretty much groped her in front of Tyler and Jeremy, _and _her brother," I made a face. "And now Jeremy is all moody and Tyler is chewing at the bit. Matt's the only one who knows better than to pick a fight, but if he tries to give Damon the 'be good to my sister' speech…"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, eyes never leaving my face.

I sighed, feeling the agitation start to unfurl once I finally unburdened myself. Stefan was the only one who would understand how repugnant the relationship was.

"Also," I added "some of that anger might be thrown your way for being related to him."

"How'd they find that out?" He wondered.

"Wellll," I smiled sheepishly "that parts not important."

He shot me a dry look. "Really?"

I shrugged.

"Casey," he sighed, running a hand through his hair "I can't really do anything about it."

"I know." His brow furrowed as he looked over at me. "I tried with Vicki, but even telling her to be careful had her defensive. If I told her to stop seeing him I think she'd announce her plans to run away with him."

"Sounds familiar," he observed wryly.

"Is this common for your kind, the whole playing with your food?" I squinted at him.

He grimaced.

"I could have worded that better," I winced.

"No," he lowered his voice "you're not wrong. It's just…hunger kind of drives all other impulses, it's easy to associate it with lust or attraction."

And Damon wasn't one for impulse control.

"Guess that makes human vampire relationships tricky," I noted.

He looked away. "Yeah," he agreed distantly.

* * *

I biked to the coffee shop on Main Street, finding Elena sitting outside of the storefront with an absent look on her face.

"Hey, you look gloomy," I dropped into the patio seat across from her. She sighed, pushing the extra coffee towards me.

"Just stuff," she shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows leadingly.

"I just can't seem to get the routines yet," she admitted with a small frown. Right, cheerleading practice.

"Are you using spirit fingers?" I asked seriously, my lips pursed.

She smiled begrudgingly. "Is that all of your knowledge of cheerleading? Bring It On?"

"Don't pretend you haven't watched that movie twenty times," I pointed my finger.

She opened her mouth before becoming distracted by something behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and there was Damon _coincidentally _walking towards us. I slumped into the uncomfortable wire chair with a huff.

Elena saw my reaction. "You know him?" she asked quizzically.

"Nope," I popped the 'p', lifting my drink.

"Hello Casey," Damon greeted pleasantly as Elena rolled her eyes at me.

I slowly lifted my head and squinted at him. "Sorry, um Damien was it?"

He smiled sarcastically. "Aren't you cute," he raised a pale hand towards my cheeks which I batted away. I was amused at how pale he looked in the sun. Stefan always looked warmer, his hair lightened, his green eyes changing from moss to sea glass, his skin developing the glow of a warmer tan. With Damon it was the opposite, the contrast of his features stark. His eyes were an icier grey, his skin like alabaster, his hair as black as a raven's wing. If Stefan was summer, Damon was winter.

"Hi, my name is Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself to Elena, hand outstretched.

She looked between us for a moment, while I focused on my coffee. "Elena Gilbert," she shook his hand. "Are you related to Stefan?"

"My baby brother," he nodded with the perfect amount of fondness and exasperation, pulling the extra chair out and joining us. "How do you know him?" He asked Elena.

"He's in my history class," she bit her lip, glancing towards me, "but Casey and him seem close."

"They do, don't they?" Damon hummed, sending me a brief, speculative look. "To tell you the truth," he confessed slowly to Elena "I was surprised, based on his last girlfriend…" he trailed off.

I kept my face blank so my amusement wouldn't give me away.

"What about her?" Elena wondered.

Damon shrugged. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," he demurred, "but you share a few of her traits. Dark eyes, thick brown hair, olive skin," he listed, scanning each feature.

"Oh," Elena dropped her eyes. I wondered if she was self-conscious.

"My brother and I always had the same taste in women," Damon sighed casually. Elena's eyes darted up to him. I shook my head. "So why the need for afternoon coffee?" He asked breezily.

Elena recovered quickly. "Moping actually, on my part. I'm having some, uh re-adjustment issues," she admitted.

"Oh?" He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, his chin on his fist. "With what?"

"School. Well, cheerleading," she specified. "I'm having problems learning the routines."

"But," I straightened a little, my back protesting my slumped position. "You didn't have a summer to learn them."

"Yeah, but it usually doesn't take me this long," she frowned at her coffee.

"Perhaps it's disinterest?" Damon suggested insouciantly.

Elena looked up, first surprised and then guilty. "No. I…I love cheerleading," she stated unconvincingly.

"What do you like about it?" He prompted, still watching her.

"I-"she hesitated.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I can't just quit," she argued slowly, inferring what he was suggesting "that's giving up."

His arm dropped as he leaned further back in his seat, the epitome of casual. "It's moving on," he disputed.

I tensed a little at the words, watching Elena blink as if recovering from a blow. "Maybe I don't want to move on," she argued. I knew this was about more than cheerleading and hoped Damon wouldn't say something insensitive.

He leaned closer to her, voice dropping. "Then you'll be stuck doing things you don't enjoy, and living your life like everyone expects you to."

"I could enjoy it again," she frowned at him.

"Maybe," he pulled back to shrug. "Seems unrealistic to me."

She stared at him through narrowed eyes before turning to me. "Casey what do you think?"

I observed the thoughtful frown on her face and the taunting tilt of Damon's lips before I cleared my throat. "Life's short," I decided, settling for an ironic smile directed at the vampire. He rolled his eyes upward.

* * *

I thought about Damon's caviler approach to life, Elena's struggle to fit back into her old mold, and wondered if my advice would have been different if I didn't already know Elena was going to quit.

Honestly, I wasn't sure. Maybe if I saw her at practice, to judge if she was miserable or just overwhelmed I might have told her to stick through it. Instead I let my knowledge influence me, like I was cheating.

Jeremy wandered off first, heading to the affectionately named 'Stoner Pit' I have yet to see, while I walked with Elena over to the cheerleaders.

"Are you humming _Jaws?_" Elena turned to look at me curiously.

"What?" I came to a complete stop. "It's the _Imperial March,"_ I stared at her.

"Is that Star Wars?" she wondered.

I slowly shook my head at her. "I don't even know you."

"Sorry, I never got into those movies," she shrugged in apology.

I wasn't planning on staying by the cheerleaders because of Caroline, so I took the opportunity to start backing away from her through the crowd of other students, overplaying my reaction. "Elena, cheerleading is not gymnastics gone retarded," I criticized in an offended voice.

"Mature," she rolled her eyes at me.

"Football is not homoerotic!" I continued.

Her eyes darted to the people looking over at her in some embarrassment. "Because I didn't recognize a song from Star Wars?" She questioned, having to throw her voice with the amount of distance I created.

"George Lucas is spinning in his grave!" I yelled out to her.

"I'm pretty sure he's not dead," she called in exasperation.

I couldn't see her face anymore but I was satisfied with the amount of people looking over at her. I twisted around, bumping into a chest with a large '17' on the front, as hands reached out to steady me.

"Thought I heard your voice," Stefan's lips quirked.

"Hey," I grinned at him, eyes darting down to his jersey. Seventeen, I wondered if he requested it.

"What's with the number?" I gestured. "Your doing or cosmic joke?"

"What's life without irony," he shrugged.

"No life at all," I vowed with the upmost seriousness.

He cracked a grin. "You're in a good mood," he observed.

"Eh, I brought a book. It will keep me entertained while-"

"Hey Casey!" Tyler called out.

Stefan and I both turned our heads to see Tyler approaching, also in his jersey.

"Can we talk?" He asked, sparing a neutral once-over to Stefan before focusing on me.

"Uh, sure?" I turned to Stefan to make sure it was okay. His brow was crinkled, the setting sun shining on his face, as he nodded. I turned to shrug at Tyler as he led me a few feet away.

"Look," I pulled in a breath "I didn't know Vicki was-"

"It's not about that," he interrupted. "Actually I was seeing if you wanted to go with me to the Founder's Ball."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know which part you want me to repeat," he raised his eyebrows.

I blinked. "What do you mean _with_ you?" I fidgeted.

"A date, not a date, whatever," he shrugged minutely.

"Oh," I nodded slowly, catching Stefan's profile over Tyler's shoulder. He wasn't looking over at us but I wondered if he was listening. "You sure you don't want to ask Vicki?" I turned back to Tyler.

He frowned. "Nah," he shook his head.

"There's a chance she might say yes…" I cajoled.

He smiled humorlessly. "Even if I did, my Mom would be pissed."

Right, I forgot that detail. Plus, the way he inevitably treated Vicki would only send her away, and I was hoping for the opposite. "Um, well...can I think about it?" I asked awkwardly, returning back to his request.

"Sure," he didn't look bothered. "How about after the game?"

I nodded.

"Well, I gotta meet up with my parents before coach calls us to the locker room."

"Yeah, see ya," I stepped to the side. He reached out to pat my shoulder as he passed and I waited a moment before making my way back to Stefan.

"You were totally listening to that weren't you?" I rubbed my cheek to starve off a blush.

His lips were pursed a little in thought. "I didn't know they still held those," he answered.

"Please, a chance to glorify the Founding Families?" I shot him a knowing look.

His brow seemed to relax. "You know," he stepped closer, "as a member of a Founding Family I might have to call offense," he teased lowly.

"Sorry," I laughed "I just think this town goes overboard with the traditions."

"How liberal of you," he noted with a quirked mouth. "So are you planning on going?"

"To the founder's thing?" I scrunched my nose in thought. "I know Bonnie and Elena, and Jenna are going. But…" I paused, thinking about the logistics "I'd have to buy a dress, and makeup, and shoes," I shook my head with a short sigh, it wasn't that I couldn't afford it, but it was expense I didn't want.

"But if you did go, would you want it to be with Tyler?" He asked.

I chewed on the corner of my lip before shrugging. "No," I confessed. "Not really."

He searched my face with a surprising amount of focus. "And if Matt asked you?"

"Matt Donovan?" I could feel my eyebrows lift in surprise. "I," I blinked, actually thinking about it "I – yes, I think. Less chance of him getting drunk and making out with someone's mom," I shrugged with a slight smirk.

There was a sound of a long whistle somewhere in the crowd of students.

"That's Tanner," Stefan informed me.

"Oh, right," I nodded. "Well good luck," I smiled, knowing he wouldn't actually need it but saying it anyway.

He gave me a closed mouth smile before leaving.

I scanned the crowd. Time to find Elena I guess.

* * *

Night had fallen, bonfires were lit, and the students gathered around the small stage away from the field.

Sometimes I could be a cynic, but the energy from Mr. Tanner's vociferous speech and the boisterous (and mostly tipsy) crowd had me excited for the game. When he praised the 'hands' of Stefan I laughed.

Stefan shook his head at me. I smirked.

I was distracted when Tyler pushed through the other players in annoyance. Immediately my eyes darted behind me, searching through the crowd, and…there was Vicki.

Crap. When I assumed something _would_ change, of course it didn't. I tugged on Elena's arm, sending a brief, wide eyed look to Stefan over my shoulder before moving towards Tyler.

"Casey?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Right," I realized she didn't know anything about the approaching drama. "Recap. Vicki is hooking up with Damon, was hooking up with Tyler and Jeremy, who hate each other. Tyler feels emasculated by the Salvatores, and you know who would be an easy target to vent his anger at right now?"

"Jeremy," she realized, pushing through the crowd quickly.

"Right," I agreed, just as I could hear Vicki yelling for Tyler to stop it.

"Get off him!" Elena yelled at him, pushing past me towards the fight. My eyes searched for Stefan, and I breathed a sigh of relief when he came up to my side, ahead of the other curious teenagers who were migrating closer.

"Be careful," I warned him hastily, grasping his forearm as he moved towards Tyler. "Jeremy has a broken bottle."

He nodded, hand reaching out to squeeze my fingers as we both moved closer.

"Hey! He's down, that's enough!" Stefan grabbed Tyler's fist mid-swing.

Tyler turned with the motion, his other hand quick to strike Stefan in the stomach as Jeremy started to scramble back. Stefan remained completely unaffected, his features firm.

My heart was pounding as I watched Stefan deflect Tyler's blows easily, eyes moving to Jeremy as he grabbed the broken bottle.

"Jeremy, don't!" Elena got in front of him just as he moved to swipe Tyler.

He didn't hit Tyler, and he didn't hit Stefan. He hit Elena.

"Ah!" She hunched forward in surprised pain as Jeremy immediately backed up with wide eyes. Matt grabbed Tyler, telling him to calm down before he saw Elena, and quickly released him.

I grabbed Stefan's hand, pulling him away from the crowd where the circle was thinnest and the parking lot was empty.

When I turned to look at him, his shoulders were tight and I could see the black, spidery veins moving under his darkening eyes.

"Hey," I pulled him closer to me, raising both hands to the side of his face. "Breathe," I whispered, keeping my voice calm. "Just breathe Stefan."

I slowly breathed in through my nose, and out through my mouth, waiting anxiously for the veins to disappear, for the green eyes to return. I'd be lying if I said it didn't unsettle me.

"Breathe," I whispered. He nodded shakily, mimicking me for several long seconds as his hands came up to hold my waist, flexing as he drew me closer. My breath caught at the tight hold as I watched the veins start to disappear.

We both sighed, and when my hands dropped he pulled me closer, leaning forward to breathe in my hair. "Thank you," he whispered.

I nodded against his shoulder. "Nice fighting moves Batman," I mumbled.

He chuckled once, wearily.

"Blood makes me queasy too," I pulled back to smile sheepishly.

"Different reason," he noted dryly.

"Well," I shrugged.

"How'd you know what was going to happen?" He wondered.

I tried not to tense. "He was going to pick a fight with Jeremy eventually," I looked behind him towards the crowd. "I've been waiting for it." I turned back to him with a weak smile. "You should probably rejoin the team, I'll go see what happened."

He stared at me for a moment before agreeing.

* * *

Matt had an arm around Elena, keeping pressure on her sliced palm as he talked her through the pain. I couldn't see Jeremy anywhere. Or Vicki.

"Did someone call for the nurse?" I approached them, only glancing at the blood soaked rag before darting my eyes up to her pale face.

Most of the crowd had dispersed, moving back towards the stage, but a few curious teenagers were still standing around staring. Tyler's whole body was rigid, staring at Elena's hand with a tight expression of guilt.

"No," Matt clenched his jaw, looking annoyed at the onlookers. "She needs the hospital, can you take her?"

I hesitated. I really didn't want to, not least of which because I detested the hospital, but I had a plan to keep Mr. Tanner in the locker room and if I left then...

"I don't think it's that bad," Elena said quietly.

Matt shook his head at her, his blue eyes waiting for my answer. "Casey, I would but the games about to start and Tanner would never let me leave."

I glanced towards the stage, but I couldn't see Mr. Tanner anywhere, and Elena's face was turning pallid.

"Okay," I answered slowly, feeling my stomach drop with unease as I ran a hand through my hair, pulling at the scalp. I swallowed, turning to Tyler to avoid looking at Matt helping Elena to stand.

"Tyler do you have Elena's home number, so that you can tell Jenna to meet us at the hospital?" I asked him.

He nodded, looking relieved to have something to do.

"Alright Elena," I smiled at her, a feeble gesture of distraction. "Back to the place where we met," I announced wryly.

She laughed weakly.

* * *

**Notes:** _I wasn't planning on ending it this way at all, but then I couldn't quite make the scene work so I changed it. Guess you'll have to wait to learn Tanner's fate. What do you think? Did I kill him?_

_In the Vampire novels Stefan is born in Florence, so I said that's where the Salvatores are from._

_How were the alternate points of view? Something to continue (when relevant) or never attempt again?_


	5. Poison and Wine

**Chapter Five: Poison and Wine**

"What are you guys doing here?" I posed quizzically, staring at the somber faces on the porch. There were Matt and Caroline front and center with Bonnie a step behind them and Stefan resting against one of the Corinthian columns.

"Checking on Elena, _obviously_," Caroline tried to push past me and reflexively my hand shot out to block her, making her stumble back.

"What the hell?" Caroline righted herself.

"Is she awake?" Matt asked with concern.

"Yeah, uh, hold on," I blinked "Elena! Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan are here, can they come in?" I called out.

"Uh, sure," Elena answered from the TV room.

I looked at Stefan at the back of the group and he very minutely shook his head. Caroline tried to enter the house and I blocked her again, holding the door firmly.

"Sorry can you clarify on that, sure what?" I called back.

"Okay, seriously?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Sure they can come in," Elena declared with an audible eye roll.

I smiled at the group, letting the door swing open as I removed my foot as a doorstopper. Caroline huffed, Bonnie smiled, and Matt was too focused on Elena to pay me more than an absent nod. I bit my lip when Stefan crossed the threshold slowly, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. I had a bad feeling about how clean Matt and Stefan's jerseys looked. "So, how is she doing?" He wondered.

"Fine," I lowered my voice, closing the door softly and resting my back against it. "It was a bad cut. She needed six stitches, and there's a possibility for nerve damage and scarring."

He nodded, still looking pensive. "What about Jeremy?"

"MIA," I sighed.

"Do you want me to look for him?"

I wordlessly shook my head. "I'd rather you tell me what's wrong."

He looked away, the crease in his brows deep as he raised one hand to run it through his hair. "Damon killed Tanner," he murmured lowly.

I closed my eyes as my head thumped against the wood of the door.

"They're saying it's an animal attack."

I nodded dumbly, taking a sharp inhale as my eyes opened. "What happened? I mean…why did-"

"Because he could," his jaw clenched. "Because I asked if there was anything redeemable about him and he decided to snap Tanner's neck." He looked away, but I could still see his helpless anger and resentment. His shoulders drew tight. "Guess I have my answer."

I didn't know what to say to that. I had a plan, and after Elena was hurt I allowed myself the assumption... I let myself believe my own lie. This was my fault.

"Well, you came here to see Elena, so…." I smiled weakly, gesturing him down the hall. He was slow to follow me, and when we entered the living room I could see Elena's friends were telling her and Jenna about Tanner. I stood on the outskirts of the group, more in the kitchen than the living room as Stefan and I remained silent spectators.

Matt sat on the coffee table and Bonnie on the arm of the couch near Elena's side. I felt sorry for Matt, watching him try to tone down his worry for Elena, try to find the words for when he found Tanner's body and Elena rested her uninjured hand on his arm.

I could feel my focus sharpen as Elena turned her attention and her gratitude toward Stefan. Jenna introduced herself, and Elena thanked Stefan for stepping in the middle of the fight to help Jeremy. I remained silent, watching Stefan remain drawn but polite, watching Elena watch him.

"Well my Mom's going to want me home," Caroline announced, shifting on her feet. "You know, killer animal on the loose and all."

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Oh, I-"she looked up at me from the couch.

It took me a second to realize she was seeing how I felt about it before I shrugged agreeably.

"Sure," Elena nodded to her with a small smile. "Caroline you sure you don't want to join?" Elena asked her.

She hesitated, watching her two friends before cutting her eyes to me. "Please," she decided flippantly "sleepovers are for middle-schoolers."

I met her challenging look with apathy.

"Thank you Caroline," Bonnie smiled sarcastically.

Matt turned to Stefan, "Guess that's our cue."

"Looks like it," Stefan agreed.

Matt bent down to Elena and for a second it looked like he was about to kiss her forehead before he pulled back, reaching out to grip her shoulder instead. "Feel better Elena."

"Thanks Matt," she smiled tiredly, reaching up to squeeze his hand before releasing it.

I walked them to the door as Jenna tried Jeremy's cell phone again, disguised as calling for pizza, and Bonnie made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Actually Matt, can I have a minute?" Stefan asked once we reached the porch.

He glanced between us before nodding. "Yeah sure, I'll be in truck."

I waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Stefan. "If he comes by I'll make sure no one invites him in," I reassured.

"Would you like to go with me to the founder's party?"

There was a long stretch of silence where I stared at him, perplexed. "I…thought Salvatores didn't go to those things," I answered slowly.

"Not usually," he agreed, running his hand through his hair again as he shifted.

"I," my mouth parted. "You sure you wouldn't rather…" _go with Elena,_ I wanted to say.

He shook his head slowly. "I'd like for you to be my date."

Again, silence. Again, I tried to unglue my tongue.

"Well that's…okay," I agreed with slightly wide eyes, wondering if he could hear how confused I felt.

"Okay," he repeated, a small smile quirking the corner of his lips as he nodded.

* * *

It didn't quite compute until I was on the other side of the door.

Stefan asked me. I said yes. We were going together.

* * *

My head was somewhere else during the memorial service. I temporarily forgot about the whole Founder's Day invitation from Stefan, until he brought it up by offering to buy my dress.

Instead of immediately saying no, which granted was on the tip of my tongue, I was surprised he remembered and actually considered my reason for hesitation.

If he was a normal guy I would have refused on principle or because of the embarrassing feeling of charity, but...

He wasn't normal. He was loaded for one, which made him practically abnormal from my upbringing, and he had over a hundred years of accumulated interest. I didn't even have a bank account. Even with rationalizations I couldn't quite make eye contact as I agreed, asking again if he was sure. But it was actually a relief in a way, being able to focus on that instead how he wasn't_ supposed_ to be going with me.

"You know," I kept staring at the house through the windshield, not even glancing at Stefan as he folded himself into the passenger seat "your house would be perfect for a murder mystery party. Or a Halloween party. Or the setting of a Stephen King novel."

"I'm sensing a theme here," he noted.

I dragged my eyes away from the large and alluring Boarding House. "It's charming," I paused "and secluded…and dark...it's like the Tudor version of Castle Dracula."

"I've been waiting for the Dracula references," he said dryly.

"Cliff notes," I shrugged as I pulled out of the driveway. "My vampire literature is surprisingly lacking." I mused. "Or my vampire knowledge in general…there are still some things I'm not sure about."

I could tell he picked up on the sudden seriousness in my tone. "Like what?"

"Like…" I licked my lips. "Vicki wearing a scarf at the memorial."

His lips pursed as he looked out the windshield. "Yeah."

So he saw it too. I was conscious of his sudden shift in mood, but…the part of me that wanted answers…

"Is that safe?" I glanced at him. "Vampire bites? I mean she's not going to become anemic or anything?"

"Not that I know of," he shook his head.

My hands flexed on the steering wheel as I looked back at the road. "Helpful," I noted blandly.

He shifted, turning fully to face me with a small exhale. "I've never actually studied vampires, and medicine is...problematic for me."

"Sure," I agreed without inflection.

"Casey," he implored "I wish I could say she'll be fine, that she won't be at risk every time Damon bites her, that she won't suffer adverse side effects, but I can't," he replied heavily.

I frowned, my shoulders dropping a little. He was right, I knew he was right. I much preferred honesty to platitudes. "Right," I agreed quietly.

* * *

I stared at the multitude of dresses, and maybe, sorta babbled a little. There was still this residue awkwardness in the air from the car that I was desperate to get past.

"How are you supposed to pick? I mean do I go with my favorite color, or seasonal, or what's it style? Not that I know what 'in style' means." I used exaggerated quotations as I scanned the aisle. "But what if I show up wearing the same dress as someone else? What's the protocol with that, do they corner you in the bathroom and demand you change?"

He tilted his head slightly. "I don't think that actually happens."

"_Really?_" I stressed "You can't see Caroline doing that?"

His lips twitched as he turned away.

"You," I pointed my finger at him "are not helping."

"Sorry," he smoothed out his features. "I'll try to give this the seriousness it deserves."

"Ugh, don't do that. I know I'm being ridiculous, I just," I sighed "I've never been to a party like this before." I admitted.

"Hey, hey," he reached out to grip my shoulders, widening his stance so he was closer to my height. "We have all day. Just pick out anything you like, and then try it on."

"Oh it's that easy?" I asked with quiet sarcasm.

"That easy," he agreed, his cool hands still on my shoulders.

I cautiously peeked at the dresses before biting my lip. "Okay," I agreed quietly.

"Okay," he smiled.

* * *

The night of the game, when Jeremy came home late, and Jenna was distracted waiting for him, and Elena was conked out from the pain meds, Bonnie and I were alone in each other's company.

It wasn't that we weren't friendly, but there was a difference between friendly acquaintances and actual friends. I couldn't quite shake that feeling of unreality when I interacted with, well anyone, but especially Bonnie. Maybe it was because Shelia had seemed a little all-knowing, and I was waiting for Bonnie to pick up on my secrets of something. I didn't know how witch-voodoo worked.

In any case, we were used to relying on a buffer, but because Elena was passed out we found ourselves having an actual conversation. Something cemented between us, though I didn't realize it until we were getting ready for the party and I didn't feel awkward. I was so used to feeling slightly out of touch that it was a relief when I didn't.

"Can you do that braid thing where it goes around your head like a crown?" I asked curiously, using my finger to make a circle above my head in demonstration.

Her eyes met mine in the mirror as she looked up. "I can straighten and I can curl," she declared with a kinked brow, turning her attention back to straightening my hair with expertise. "Other than that I don't have experience with white people's hair."

"That's…comforting," I scrunched up my face.

She grinned. "Caroline's the expert on all the braids and buns, and whatever," she waved.

"Yeah well, with my luck she'd put bubblegum in my hair," I commented wryly.

Bonnie frowned. "She doesn't hate you. She just…" she searched for words "she's really competitive, and she feels…" she hesitated again, looking frustrated.

I didn't know if she was trying to respect Caroline's feelings or make excuses so I quickly cut her off. "Don't worry about it Bonnie," I said honestly.

She sighed, absently smoothing my hair off my neck as she turned to Elena. "So did you tell Jeremy he couldn't show up in a hoodie and jeans?"

Elena looked up from applying polish to her nails. "Oh, um, Jeremy isn't going," she admitted.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused. I honestly wasn't expecting Jeremy to bail on her. Bonnie and I both turned to fully face her, shooting each other a look.

Elena shrugged. "I told him it was okay. I know he still feels guilty about," she raised her bandaged hand "you know, but I told him I knew he didn't want to go tonight so I'm letting him off the hook."

"I thought you were excited about going together, to give you two a chance to reconnect," Bonnie wondered.

Elena paused for a moment, her gaze going distant before she seemed to shake it off. She shrugged, like it didn't bother her, which was strange.

"Oh, well I guess you're my date tonight," Bonnie smiled.

"Actually…" Elena smiled in apology "I kind of," she looked over at me. "I agreed to go with Damon."

My stomach knotted.

"Who?" Bonnie inquired.

"He's Stefan's older brother," Elena told her.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows impishly. "Is he cute?"

Elena ducked her head, but I saw a slow smile spread across her lips.

"He's dating Vicki," I blurted out. I swear, if Damon compelled Elena he was getting a vervain stake in the gut.

"Vicki Donovan?" Bonnie repeated, incredulous and disgusted.

Elena shook her head. "She's going with Tyler."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Damon told me," Elena screwed the top of the nail polish and placed it on her nightstand "he was planning on asking her when she went back to Tyler," she shrugged.

I pursed my lips, wondering if that was what really happened. It wasn't outside the realm of plausibility but I was suspicious. I shouldn't have avoided Damon this week.

"Listen, Elena," I sighed, rubbing at my forehead "Stefan and Damon have a complicated relationship, just…be aware of that tonight," I cautioned.

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brow. Bonnie's gaze was more than interested. I blinked.

"Stefan hasn't told me," I decided, which was true.

The phone rang and Elena became distracted with Mrs. Lockwood, and then Jeremy's kleptomania.

* * *

I was zipping up the back of my blue and lacy dress when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't pay it any attention until I heard Elena on the stairs say, 'that might be for me' and then I was on the other side of my door and catapulting down the stairs.

I didn't hear what he said, but I saw Damon, dressed in a very nice suit and holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Can I come in?" he was asking, charming smile in place as I jumped the last three steps. Elena whirled around in surprise at the sound as I reached out to balance myself on the handrail.

"Elena you should put those in water," I encouraged, trying to slow my breathing.

"Yeah…" she nodded, looking a little amused as she turned back to Damon. "Why don't you-"

"So is it mandatory to wear high heels or do you think I could get away with my converse?" I wondered aloud.

"Contemplating rebellion at a Founder's event?" Jenna came down the stairs, elegantly dressed and with a natural smile on her face "I like it."

"And Mrs. Lockwood won't," Elena warned as she left for the kitchen. "Be nice," she whispered. The three of us shared a look, not certain who she was talking to.

"Hello," Jenna greeted Damon curiously.

"You must be Jenna, I'm Damon Salvatore, Elena's and Casey's friend," he introduced himself.

I pursed my lips but didn't say anything as his blue eyes cut to me.

"You look a little old to be friends with highschoolers," Jenna observed, crossing her arms as she scanned him.

He smiled, and if I didn't know better I would have thought he was embarrassed. "They go to school with my younger brother. And if I want to be involved in his life…" he trailed off.

"It helps if his friends think you're cool?" Jenna finished, her arms dropping slowly to her sides.

He held her gaze and nodded. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why don't you-"Jenna started to move out of doorway.

"Jenna shouldn't you finish getting ready?" I interrupted.

She looked down at herself. "I am ready."

"Oh," I paused, pulling in my lips and unintentionally rubbing off my lipstick. "Okay then."

"Shouldn't you put on some shoes?" Jenna raised her eyebrows knowingly.

I glanced down at my stocking feet. "Right."

"Are they making you wait outside?" Elena asked with an eye roll, peeking from around the kitchen. "You can come in."

My fists clenched.

"Well I didn't want to be rude," Damon demurred, eyes glittering with victory.

"I'll get my shoes," I sighed.

* * *

Damon oh so graciously offered to drive us all to the Lockwoods'. I was happy Jenna declined. I could have gone in Damon's car, as an escort for Elena or something, but I choose preference over any potential obligation I held. Bonnie choose to ride with us, and I realized in the car that both women wanted intel on the oldest Salvatore.

I gave the vaguest details possible, unsure if poisoning them against him was really the smartest choice, and unable to say anything positive either.

I separated to find Stefan, scanning the line as it grew with more dressed up town folk. I breathed easier when I found Stefan's particular shade of hair, the afternoon sun giving it caramel highlights.

He was a striking figure in his dark blue dress shirt and tailored black jacket, made all the more handsome by the smile on his face.

"Casey-"he started.

"So problem," I interrupted, gripping his shoulder as I found my balance, damning my heels and the grassy terrain. "Damon is here with Elena, _and_ he's been invited into the house."

He drew back. "What?"

"He's not going to try and kill me right? I mean on his list of priorities I think I'd rate pretty low." I considered "I've been nice and pleasant, mostly, I mean okay yeah I've been sarcastic but I haven't confronted him about Tanner and I think I was very forgiving about the whole roof thing," I argued.

"Hey," he cupped the side of my face, letting out a slow breath which I unconsciously mimicked "you'll be fine, Casey I'll handle this," he vowed.

"Okay. Sorry I just…" I sighed, raising my fingers to skim the outside of his hand before changing my mind.

"I understand." He dropped his hand after a moment, placing both into his pockets. "Casey," he looked distracted as he scanned the crowd "I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

Stefan and I joined the line, me whispering worst case scenarios if he wasn't invited in. At first he was very cavalier at the possibility, but after prompting he played along.

We had at least six contingency plans lined up before it was our turn, when Carol Lockwood greeted me with surprising warmth. I always considered her to be a little cold.

"How come there aren't any Salvatore heirlooms in here?" I whispered to Stefan, ducking a little to look through the display cases. If only I could remember where Damon stored that necklace. Or if I had five minutes alone to find it. I knew it was in the back of the room, somewhere.

"The Salvatores became a bit recluse," he admitted.

"Really?" That came as a surprise, though I suppose it made sense if they knew they had vampires in the family.

"Mostly. There was also a stigma against Josiah Salvatore because he was the bastard son of Giuseppe, and after 1864 he inherited the estate. Or his mother did, temporarily," he considered "he was only about four at the time."

"Did you meet him?" I asked quietly, even though we were the only ones in the room.

"Before?" His gaze became distant "No," he decided. "I did later."

I nodded, wondering about the third Salvatore brother. "So the Salvatores were no longer on the guest list?" I queried.

"Hello brother," Damon greeted, walking in with Elena, both at a casual distance. I looked between Stefan and me, realizing how much closer we stood.

"Casey," Elena smiled.

"Damon," Stefan returned civilly.

Elena noticed his cool tone and sent me a questioning look. I raised my eyebrows at her. _See I told you._

I turned to Damon. "Have you finished making the rounds?" I questioned dryly, eyes narrowed on his so he'd understand my meaning.

He quirked his brow. "Are you telling Ms. Shannon here our family secrets? Because I'm not sure how I feel about that," he tsked Stefan, sounding almost threatening.

Stefan's jaw tightened.

Elena looked between the two before stepping further away.

"Well I'm sure there are skeletons in all the founding families past," she tried to defuse, her eyes casting around the room and landing on the large registry. "Starting with," she started to read "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, and," she paused, "Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" She asked in confusion.

Damon shot Stefan a quick look. "The Original Salvatore brothers," he answered easily "our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan dismissed.

"I'm sorry, isn't that what you were just doing with Casey?" Damon feigned.

"You know what's worse than a handy down name?" I mused, directing my question to the ceiling so I wouldn't have to look at them. "The blatant nepotism that is this town. Seriously, Sheriff Forbes, Mayor Lockwood. Familiar?"

"Searching for conspiracy in a town like Mystic Falls?" Elena teased good-humoredly.

My lips quirked at her wordage.

"What happened to them, the original brothers?" She asked the Salvatores.

"Well," Damon rubbed his hands together, his speech starting to drawl a little. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek," Elena nodded.

Damon blinked, thrown off his storytelling a little. "Right," he agreed.

I watched Stefan, who quietly watched Damon.

"I know, we talking about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside," Elena summarized.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. There were believed to be Union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood," he finished.

And it was in vain.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked quietly.

Damon stared at her, before suddenly his entire body shifted and he finished carelessly. "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He asked rhetorically.

I pursed my lips. Elena didn't seem to like the explanation either.

"There are other things worth fighting for," she argued.

He shrugged. "You think so?" He asked absently.

"There's family. Friendship. Duty," her eyes drifted to the Gilbert display case, and she suddenly looked lost in thought. I knew she was thinking about her parents, I didn't need to know those were their wedding rings to see it.

"We should go find Bonnie and Caroline," I offered to Elena.

She blinked quickly and nodded.

* * *

Damon watched the two girls leave the room before turning back to his brother.

"She didn't have much to say. Wonder what has her in such a contemplative mood," he pondered, tapping his pointer finger against his chin.

"Damon enough," Stefan gritted.

"Afraid Casey will find out about Katherine?" He continued, striding around the edge of the room, sparing a brief glance to the registry. "How to explain that one, and then the _questions_," he rolled his eyes "does this mean you have feelings for Elena? Is she more your type?" He mimicked in an insecure voice. "What are you doing Stefan?" He asked in his normal tone.

"Not repeating the past Damon," he stared at his brother without expression.

"Denial?" Damon tilted his head "That's healthy."

"It's not denial. It's growth."

Damon twiddled with his ring, "I'll admit she's pretty. The grey eyes are certainly enchanting," he agreed.

"Damon I'm not doing this with you," Stefan stepped away.

"Can't I express interest in my brother's companion? You did try poisoning me after all, I think the least you owe me is conversation," he argued after him.

Stefan's shoulders remained tight but he didn't turn around, didn't rise to the bait. _You're the poison Damon._

And once Stefan left Damon got what he wanted; an empty room.

* * *

**Casey**

When we found Caroline and Bonnie it was slightly awkward, for reasons that still escaped me.

"So Caroline," Bonnie announced with artificial pep "Casey wants to learn how to make a French braid crown."

"I'm sure it's in a magazine," She stared at Bonnie blankly.

"You know who's really good at those," Bonnie continued leadingly.

"No one comes to mind."

Bonnie shot me a look. I didn't know what she was trying to communicate, but I could guess. I sighed quietly. "Caroline your dress looks very nice," I complimented, thinking yellow didn't make her look jaundice at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She folded her arms.

"I - what?" I felt my forehead scrunch.

"You said my dress was nice. So where's the insult? Is it my hair, does it clash with the color? Or does my pale skin make me look washed out, what?" She demanded.

"It means you look nice," I said slowly.

She scoffed. "Flowers are _nice._"

"Okay," Elena decided her hands spread out between us "you two need to work this out, because Bonnie and I are tired of it. We love you both but this argument between you two is insane."

She sent some kind of silent message to Bonnie and the next thing Elena started pulling me towards the restroom. "So you two are going in this bathroom," she pulled the door open and tried to push me in "and working this out."

"What?" I asked, unamused.

"Once she apologizes," Caroline argued huffily.

I threw my hands up in exasperation as she was pushed into the bathroom with me. "Apologize for what?" I asked her.

"Ugh! See!" She shot an imploring look to Elena and Bonnie.

"Talk!" Elena demanded, closing the door on us.

We turned to look at each other, not saying a word. The woman washing her hands smiled politely as she walked between us and went to push open the door.

"No you're not coming out until you've resolved your differences!" Elena called back, the door barely budging.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked in confusion.

I bit my lip in the ensuring pause.

"Sorry," I could feel Elena's embarrassment as she opened the door. The woman narrowed her eyes on her as she passed, and Elena smiled sheepishly before pointing her finger at us and shutting the door again.

I snorted just as Caroline made a similar sound. She sobered quickly.

"Caroline," I sighed "look, I don't really get why you're upset."

Her jaw clenched. "Do you know how humiliating it is to put yourself out there and be shot down?"

"…No," I admitted.

"Of course not," she scoffed, flopping back against the small couch.

I shifted in my heels. "I've never put myself out there," I admitted quietly.

She made a face. "If you tell me all the boys come to you I'm going to vomit."

I crossed over to the couch and sat next to her. "Caroline, I don't know what you think is going on between Stefan and me, but…"I hesitated, my mouth feeling dry "I've never – I mean, I've never," I clenched my eyes "I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never been good at that stuff."

She was staring at me. "What?"

"Yeah," I swallowed, feeling my face flush.

"But you and Stefan…" her brows furrowed "you're always together, smiling and…"

"We're friends," I shook my head.

"Friends?" She repeated.

"Yeah. He's kind of, I mean he's kind of my best friend here," I shrugged.

She continued to stare at me, her mouth slightly parted. "Oh my god," she breathed quietly. "You don't even see yourself. All this time I thought you were throwing it in my face."

"I wouldn't do that," I argued, my eyes widened.

"Yeah," she bit her lip. "So have you even told him you like him?"

I shook my head. "Caroline-"

"You're friends, yeah I got that, but don't you want to be more?" She leaned forward to peer at my face.

I pulled back on reflex. "He likes Elena," I dismissed.

"_What?"_ She blinked quickly.

"That's his type. Elena," I held up my palms.

She shook her head, blonde curls drifting across her shoulders. "No way," she disputed.

Caroline pushed her lips, brow crinkled as she looked away from me for a long moment. I twisted my fingers in my lap. "I'm sorry for judging too quickly, I uh do that sometimes," she apologized, her smile embarrassed.

I smiled back. "So we're alright?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, standing up to smooth her dress. She made a face when she turned to the door. "Ugh, if they're smug I'm going to spill champagne on them or something."

I laughed.

* * *

I headed to the bar for water while Caroline joined Bonnie, Elena, and Matt. We both rolled our eyes as they turned to us questionably. I had no doubt Matt was briefed on the situation. I felt lighter now that Caroline and I were on good terms.

"Casey Shannon," a male voice mused behind me.

I turned out of idle curiosity, making the connection after a beat.

Logan Fell. Or Scum fell as Jenna insisted. The reporter, the cheater, the potential homicidal vampire.

"I don't think we've acquainted," I declared coolly.

"Small town," he waved off dismissively. "Plus I'm a reporter."

"Right," I nodded, turning back to the bar to accept my drink. "Thank you," I told the bartender.

"Drinking water?" He noted, sounding amused. "Jenna must not be much of an influence yet."

I didn't smile. "If this is an attempt to get back into your ex-girlfriend's graces, I wouldn't try to make an ally out of me. I'm naturally suspicious, I don't like journalists, and I don't appreciate wisecracks about her guardianship."

He stepped back, "I didn't mean to cause offence," he apologized, looking genuine.

I shrugged as I sipped from my glass, my casual gaze finding Stefan as he approached.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he smiled back, his eyes briefly looking at Logan before turning back. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled at the excuse, sparing a short nod to Logan in farewell as he watched us go, eyes drifting between the two of us.

"Thanks, but I don't actually know how to dance," I admitted once we were far enough away.

He bobbed his head for a short moment, contemplative. "Do you want to learn?"

"To dance?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

He rolled his eyes, hand slipping into mine as he led me onto the dance floor. I didn't think my questions were that ridiculous.

"Slippery," I noted, a little worried as I got used to walking on polished wood.

He slowly, making sure he had my attention, went through the placement as he placed his hand on my waist and stepped closer. I felt my heart pick up, my eyes darting to the other, more accomplished dancers as he softly numbered off.

I didn't know anything about dancing but it started off a little boxy as my eyes kept drifting down.

"It's easier not to look at your feet," he murmured.

"Says you," I said out of the side of my mouth.

After the first song I relaxed marginally and finally made eye contact for longer than a second.

"So…who's the girl?" I finally asked.

He shook his head. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask," he sighed.

"Then don't tell me," I agreed easily.

One side of his mouth pulled as he scanned my expression. "No, it's not that…" he drew in a breath. "Her name was Katherine."

Moderately surprised he actually answered, it took me a moment to think of something to say. "Katherine the Great," I noted ironically. "She seems to have quite the impact if you're still fighting more than a century later."

"Katherine isn't the reason, she was just the...catalyst," he confessed. "I…did something unforgivable, and I don't think Damon will ever stop punishing me for it. Every time I do…" he trailed off.

I pictured Stefan waiting at the train station for Damon and wondered what he felt, if he thought that was another ploy.

"Do you miss him?" I looked up at him.

He thought about it. "Yes," he admitted honestly.

"Then you just have to keep being there. You are living together, every night you could say 'goodnight Damon, I hope we can be brothers in the morning'," I paraphrased Princess Bride with a lower, more dramatic tone. He laughed, the sound surprisingly lighthearted as he pulled me closer into a spin.

I gasped, the hand on his shoulder pushing against his chest as I laughed at the feeling of temporary weightlessness.

"It's not that simple," he argued, shaking his head as if he was trying to return to his seriousness "every time I give him a chance, every time I think he's changed he hurts people."

"Maybe you've just been using the wrong tactics," I suggested, not sure.

He blinked. "So you think it's my fault."

"No," I answered straightaway "I just think no matter what he does, knowing that somewhere his brother believes he is still redeemable…it helps, and to lose that would be…devastating."

He absorbed my statement quietly.

"All this from two conversations with him?" he squinted at me.

"Four actually, or five, twice in the Grill."

His brow furrowed. "He's been in the Grill?"

"He doesn't tip as well as you, maybe you should say something," I teased.

He smiled again with a roll of his eyes.

"He's hopeless," a woman beside us complained "I tell him over and over what he's allergic to, and if it weren't for his EpiPen he'd be on his way to the emergency room once a month."

"He's a teenager," her dancing partner shook his head, like it explained everything.

Stefan and I shared a look as he led us a little further away from the couple. I chuckled into his jacket.

* * *

**Jeremy**

If he went with Elena to the Founder's party he would have missed this.

He stroked Vicki's hair as she slept, eyes closed as he started to drift off when her scarf came undone. He unwound the rest, his thumb brushing against something that felt like a scar on her neck. His fingers separated her hair, running along the edge as another circular scar overlapped.

Curiosity, and dread made him carefully roll her to her side as he scooted back.

It looked like a bite mark, but not animal_._

He searched, spying another at her collarbone, at her wrist.

Is this why she was wearing layers in the summer? Were there more?

Her cheeks were puffy, still holding trails of dried tears. He couldn't wake her, not when she looked like she was getting the first restful sleep in a while.

But he knew Vicki was covered in bite marks, and he was pretty sure he knew who put them there.

Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Casey**

I always imagined these parties differently in my head. For one, I didn't know high heels were this uncomfortable. I was constantly shifting my weight from foot to foot and fighting the urge to slide them off and kick them under the table. I almost couldn't stand the smell of foundation and hair product, the feel of mascara, and the unnatural shininess of my straightened hair.

There weren't a lot of teenagers here, or at least compared to the number of adults, so I wasn't surprised when Matt found our table, Stefan and I half-turning from each other to greet him as I consciously leaned back a little.

"Wait," I interrupted their easy conversation, a little surprised to see how well they were getting along. "You two are friends?"

Matt shared a look with Stefan, his blue eyes bemused. "Yeah…" he drawled.

Stefan quirked an eyebrow dryly. I bit my lip as his green eyes caught mine, realizing the insinuation that I was surprised he had friends. I made a 'please continue' gesture, eyes glancing back and forth as they conversed.

I found myself marveling a little at the difference. Stefan and Matt friends? Sure, why not.

Bonnie and Elena, then Caroline migrated to the table. Stefan and I shared a look and I knew he was wondering where Damon was. I was surprised Damon didn't have Elena on the dance floor. Was he interested in Elena yet? Was he playing a game to mess with Stefan? Was he only interested in the crystal and Katherine?

I saw Tyler in the crowd and became distracted, thinking about Vicki.

"Hey," I leaned closer to Stefan, "I'm be back."

He scanned my face before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

**Stefan**

He watched Casey leave, following her eye line as she headed toward Tyler. He was sure, based on her reaction when Tyler invited her to the ball, and when he asked her about it, that she wasn't interested in him. He was almost positive it had to do with Vicki.

"Where is she going?" Elena twisted around, also following Casey with her eyes.

"She didn't say," he informed them, turning back to the table when Casey reached the house.

"She always leaves like that," Caroline remarked.

"I though you two were okay now," Bonnie murmured warily.

"We are," Caroline shrugged. "But you have to admit she wanders off a lot." She titled her head at Stefan, considering. "But seeing as she's not here…what's up with you two?"

Matt, Bonnie, and Elena all turned to him curiously, just as interested in the answer.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Stefan stated diplomatically.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're hot for each other," she observed bluntly.

"Caroline," Bonnie shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

"She's right man," Matt shrugged one shoulder. "I mean you two are like…"

"In your own bubble," Caroline finished, catching Matt's eye as their thoughts synced. They both looked surprised for a moment before turning back to Stefan.

"Yeah, you two don't act like you met a few months ago," Bonnie mused.

Elena nodded. "I was surprised she never mentioned you." She paused, seeming to consider her words with a light frown. "Or I'm not actually."

"Super secretive," Caroline declared.

Bonnie nodded slowly. "And she's really good at redirecting when you ask her something."

"I don't see that at all," Matt disputed.

"Have you ever tried asking her something personal?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yeah like her feelings for Stefan," Caroline inputted. Stefan watched the three girls share a knowing glance. He felt his eyebrows lift.

Matt rolled his eyes at the seemingly ridiculous question. "We talk about other stuff."

"Like what?" Caroline waved him on.

"I don't know," he shifted. "Some of it's personal you know? Like family, or living in Mystic Falls, or the future."

"You do this at the Grill?" Elena squinted.

Matt shook his head. "Usually when we hangout."

Elena blinked at the information. "You two hang out?" She repeated, taken back.

Matt stared at her a little too long, trying to decipher her tone, hoping she wasn't drawing the wrong conclusion but a part of him wanting to find jealously also. "I've been teaching her how to shoot," he answered with an uncomfortable shrug.

"See," Caroline pointed. _"Secretive."_

They all looked at Stefan.

"I didn't know she was learning to shoot," he raised his hands. He wondered if it was a new development after Damon, or if it was unrelated.

There were so many moments when he didn't know what she was thinking, what she was going to say before she said it. She wasn't deceptive, everything she said was so frankly honesty, to a quieter degree than Caroline, but he could understand why they would call her secretive. Right now she was hiding the existence of vampires and showed no sign of anxiety for it. Even during Damon's story she looked thoughtful, never surprised.

"Hey," Jenna called out as she approached the table.

"Hey Jenna," Elena greeted, distracting everyone to the new arrival.

"I'm going to head out," Jenna smiled tiredly.

"But it's still early," Caroline complained.

Jenna made a face. "I've been Scumfelled."

"Oh," Elena smiled sympathetically.

Jenna shook her head, as if avoiding the topic. "Bonnie do you want me to take you home?"

"Um," Bonnie shared a look with Caroline. "No thanks, Caroline can take me."

"Alright," Jenna nodded, leaning against Elena's chair as she looked around the party. "I just need to find Casey."

"Good luck," Caroline nodded sagely.

Elena hit Caroline's arm. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Damon can take us."

Stefan frowned, he didn't know what Damon was up to, but he made sure the vervain in his pocket hadn't moved.

"You sure," Jenna tilted her head "she seemed kind of weird around Damon."

Elena pursed her lips in thought before shaking it off. "Well, Stefan will be with us," she decided, her head turning back to Stefan for confirmation.

"Oh?" Jenna examined Stefan with interest.

"We're trying to figure out when they'll start dating," Bonnie murmured.

Jenna smiled, her features lighting with mischief. "Ah. Spanish inquisition huh?"

"Something like that," he agreed.

"Good luck," Jenna nodded to him. "Alright," she turned back to Elena "you sure she's not going to hate me if I leave without her?"

"Its fine," Elena rolled her eyes with a small smile. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Casey**

"Tyler," I whisper-shouted once I lost sight of him, weaving through the guests.

I found him again once he started climbing the stairs.

"Tyler," I called out, my hand tight on the handrail. Who had marble for a staircase anyway? How safe was that?

He stopped on one of the steps, his face turning back in surprise. "Are you following me?" He asked with raised brows.

I pulled in a breath, wondering if my face was red, or worse, shiny with make-up. "Do you know how fast you walk? It's unnatural."

He continued climbing the stairs at a leisure pace, eyes glancing at my feet. I followed his gaze and noticed how red they were.

"New shoes huh?" He observed passively.

I scowled.

He raised his eyebrows again. "You know you're giving me mixed signals here. You never get back with me about being my date, you show up with another guy, and now you're following me to my bedroom."

If I wasn't so fixated on my question I could have rolled my eyes. "I heard you asked Vicki," I said, casting a sidelong glance at him as we reached the top of the landing.

He seemed to withdraw. "I shouldn't have," he answered shortly.

I chewed on my lip, conscious I was prying. "What happened?"

He shot me an exasperated look as I waited quietly. Finally he rolled his eyes. "I tried to be considerate and came across as an ass instead." He shook his head, pushing one of the doors open "it was stupid."

"She left," I filled in the blank.

"Yeah."

"Did you try to explain yourself?" I paused at the doorway, briefly examining his room as I followed him in. The framed picture of Jason was a little weird, but most of it looked like a guest room. Kind of like my room, only more masculine.

He undid his tie with a terse pull. "Would it matter? You know she's got something going on with jail bait and the douche-y Salvatore." His shoulders tensed as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it down on the bed. "I bet she's with Gilbert right now."

She probably was. I hoped she wasn't.

"Look," he turned back to me "I just want to forget this night ever happened, so this whole," he waved his hand between us "sharing feelings isn't for me."

I crossed my arms, shifting my weight to lean against his desk. "Can you be any more stereotypical right now?" I wondered.

"Can you be anymore oblivious?" He asked bluntly.

"What?" I asked, perplexed at the behavioral shift.

He started undoing his cuffs, his dark eyes narrowing towards my figure. "I only bring a girl up to my bedroom for one reason."

I stiffened. "To see slides of your rock collection?" I asked lamely, my hands closing into fists at my side.

"To mess around," he answered easily, turning to the bed as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt. "So in less you want to make out…" he trailed off.

"If you want me to leave you can tell me, you don't have to…"I gestured towards his state of undress.

He glanced down at himself. "You think I'm trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"You don't think that maybe I want you," he stepped forward in a smooth stride, his dress shirt open.

I narrowed my eyes warily. "No," I decided "I don't. I think you think I'm weird."

"You are weird," he agreed, lowering his voice "but that doesn't mean you can't be hot." He stepped closer. I didn't move, standing straight would only pull me nearer.

"No this is something else," I observed with conviction. "You want to get back at Vicki by trying to seduce her friend?"

His jaw clenched.

"Or at Jeremy because I live with him?" I scanned his face, not certain what it was. "What is it?"

"Are you screwing Salvatore or what?" He gritted out.

I shook my head with a humorless smile. "And there it is," I pushed off the desk.

If I wasn't so conscious of getting away from him I wouldn't have been able to step aside as he reached out to grab my arm.

"Don't," I warned steely, my eyes hard. He blinked, taking a step back as he seemed to realize how his action would come across. I didn't let my guard down.

"I can be your friend Tyler," I told him slowly "but I won't be your stress relief, or your distraction, or your revenge."

* * *

I felt reserved for the rest of the party. Damon's soft gabs to both Matt and Stefan went past my awareness.

Stefan pulled me into another dance, with surprising reluctance on my part and none on his, until he disclosed Jenna had left and he wanted both of us to ride with Damon as he dropped Elena off. I agreed, remembering again that Damon was now invited into the house. If he only planned to stroke Elena's cheek in her sleep then I didn't care, but if he planned to corrupt dreams or torment then I was unsettled.

Maybe, if Vicki was at the house, I could get Stefan to give her vervain. Operation spike Caroline's drink would become Operation spike Vicki. Maybe.

Damon smiled sarcastically when he found out the arrangements and we headed towards the Mustang. He tsked when Stefan tried to get Elena to sit next to me so Stefan could have the front.

"Obviously my brother has no manners," Damon shook his head at Elena, his blue eyes narrowed on Stefan as his brother reluctantly slide in next to me. I figured it was a better strategic position for Stefan to be in the front instead of behind the passenger seat, though I didn't honestly believe Damon would try anything.

I had my shoes off before the car was started. I was half-asleep by the time we arrived at the Gilbert house, even with Damon's music.

There was a weird stand-off between the Salvatores that Elena only seemed partially aware of as they both followed us to the door.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Elena asked on the porch, directing her question somewhere between them both.

"I don't know," Damon mused "my brother has a problem limiting himself."

"Oh come on Damon," Stefan goaded quietly "when were you one to say no?"

"That means yes," I told her tiredly.

She nodded slowly, her brown eyes telling me she'd rather recede her offer as she turned back to open the door. It was unlocked. I really needed to tell them to stop doing that.

I started to move forward, heels dangling from my hand as Jeremy suddenly stood in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at Damon, holding his arm out in front of Elena.

Elena looked at confused as I felt. My eyes darted to Stefan but he slowly shook his head at me, taking a careful step closer to Jeremy and Damon. Damon's eyebrows shot up.

"Jeremy what's going on?" Elena grabbed his arm. His fists clenched.

"Do you know what he's been doing to Vicki?" He spat.

I tensed. Somehow Jeremy saw it, his eyes cutting to me. "Did you know about this?" He asked in stunned betrayal.

I mutedly shook my head, mouth open for something to say.

"What are you talking about Jer?" Elena asked warily.

Jeremy glared at me before glancing at his sister, body vibrating with fury. "He's been abusing her," he declared.

"Did she tell you that?" Damon asked slowly, palms raised against the accusations.

"She didn't have to," Jeremy jutted his jaw "I can see the bite marks."

I felt my breath catch, my eyes locking with Stefan as he gestured his head for me to move towards the door. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew Damon could snap any of our necks before I could blink. Elena moved closer to her brother, her brown eyes narrowed on Damon as she grabbed Jeremy's shoulder. "Bite marks?" She repeated.

"He scarred her Elena." Jeremy muttered gravely. He finally took his eyes off Damon. "You don't believe me? She's upstairs," he jerked his head.

Elena shifted, sparing a glance at all of us before she headed inside.

"Wait-" Damon strode forward.

"Don't talk to my sister." Jeremy glared.

Damon's demeanor completely changed, his passive posture suddenly shifting. "Listen kid," he sneered "whatever scenario you've dreamt up in your head, I can guarantee your girlfriend was more than willing."

Jeremy took a swing at him. Stefan pulled Jeremy back before he could make contact.

"Hey," Stefan jerked him as Jeremy struggled.

Damon stepped forward leisurely, his nose almost touching Jeremy's. "You'll forget what you saw," he directed coolly. Jeremy's expression blanked, he stopped struggling.

"Compel everyone? That's your plan?" Stefan carefully released Jeremy.

Damon shrugged. "If it ain't broke."

"Until he sees them again," I mentioned quietly, gnawing on my lip.

Damon's sardonic eyes turned to me and I felt my heart rate jump. He turned back to Jeremy.

"If you ever see them again, you'll know Tyler Lockwood is responsible," he compelled.

I felt my shoulders tighten. Stefan looked just as annoyed.

"You know," Damon returned to me "you're starting to become a little too knowledgeable."

Damon took a sedate step in my direction. My eyes were locked on his, I took a wobbly step backward.

He halted, face twisting. My breath stalled as I found Stefan standing behind him just as Damon slumped to the ground.

"Wha?" I breathed shakily.

"Plan B," he informed me, tucking something that looked like an Epipen back into his jacket as he grabbed Damon.

I felt dumb with relief.

"Hey is he alright?" Jeremy wondered, coming out of his daze.

Stefan hauled Damon upward and started towards the car.

"Do you – do you need any help?" I swallowed.

Stefan looked at me, my heart still pounding a little too hard, my eyes still wide, my body still frozen, before he looked away. "No," he answered almost brusquely "this is my problem."

I felt the dismissal like a slap to the face. I could only stand there, watching him push Damon into the Mustang as he climbed into the driver's seat. I didn't know what to say.

Jeremy stepped up to my side, strangely passive considering his previous ardor. "Why did he collapse?" He asked curiously.

"Low blood sugar," I decided blandly, watching Stefan drive off without looking back.

* * *

**Notes:** Link to Casey's dress on profile if you're interested. Thinking about doing a Damon/Stefan scene at the football game when Damon killed Tanner. If I did I think I'd add it to a new story with future outtakes.

Okay, originally the lead up was a lot longer and the confrontation with Damon was at the Boarding House. It was a lot better but there was a little fly in the ointment, so I reconsidered it, and decided this scenario was more organic, if less interesting. The original scene was high on drama, and the vervain process, and Zach, and a funny scene the next morning with Jenna. Oh well. I can salvage most of it for later.


	6. To Err is Human

**Chapter Six: To Err is Human**

Based on Vicki and Jeremy's reactions, I wondered if compulsion upped serotonin levels. Jeremy bounded up the steps, nodding to Elena offhandedly as he passed. Elena stared after him like she was witnessing the existence of extraterrestrial life. Her troubled brown eyes swung back to me.

"Conflict resolution," I mumbled, shuffling up the stairs.

"How is he – what happened?" She looked back and forth from the closed front door and Jeremy's room.

I focused on each individual step to avoid eye contact.

"Casey, did you know about this…about what Damon was doing?" She asked uneasily.

There were so many ways I could answer that question, so many ways I could avoid it.

"Casey, tell me," she insisted.

"I never asked," even though technically I did. It was becoming my go-to (increasingly pathetic) excuse.

She was taken aback by my seemingly caviler attitude. I grimaced as I stopped on the landing.

"I can't – I can't control everything Elena, I can't force people to make good decisions or stop them from doing whatever they want to do," I stared at her, both inexplicably tired and frustrated. "So can you just…" leave me alone, give me a break. "Just not tonight Elena, let me go to bed."

* * *

"Hey you awake?" Vicki called out, dropping onto the bed with a bounce.

"No," I mumbled sleepily, not opening my eyes.

She continued, undeterred. "Man your room is super depressing."

Reluctantly I shifted my head on the pillow so I could see her.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," she swung her head back and forth, shifting her elbows behind her. "It's like a guest room. Do you have anything personal in here?"

My brow furrowed. I had a few books on the nightstand, a few artifacts on the dresser, and my dress and stockings were draped over the chair. I haven't thought about how un-me the furniture, and artwork, and colors were in a long time.

"This_ is_ a guest room," I shrugged.

I could see her frown. I let my head slump back against the pillow.

"So…are we, uh cool?" She shifted again, turning so she rested on one elbow. "I mean me spending the night with Jeremy, are you okay with that?" She pulled at the large sweater she was wearing. I recognized it as Jeremy's.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "We're good," I finished, unsurely. If good meant I was secretly an awful friend and everyone knew it but her.

She looked up from her chipped nails, shoulders sagging with relief. "Awesome," she declared, climbing off the bed.

"You leaving?" I yawned.

"Gotta make a clean get away," she whispered, starting to slide out the door as my eyes closed.

* * *

I couldn't really go back to sleep, even though I made a valiant effort. After a fifteen minute shower I slouched down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Tell me she was spending the night with you," Jenna shook her head.

"Sorry," I smiled in sympathy.

She sighed, breath huffing past her lips as she rested her chin against her fist. "Yeah, I figured."

I turned to the cabinets, briefly debated breakfast before going with the easiest option. "So, why'd you leave early last night?" I glanced over my shoulder.

She twisted her mouth, "well, you know about my ex."

I felt my nose scrunch up at the reminder. I didn't see the attraction. Maybe it was because he looked so…manicured.

"Yeah, well I um…I kind of agreed to go on a date with him last night," she cringed.

Right. I vaguely remembered that. He wanted the Gilbert watch. Ass. "Oh," I pulled down a bowl.

She peeked over at me. "What was that? Was that a good oh, like you're an adult and I respect your decisions or a bad oh, like I'm not saying anything even though I'm really thinking you're a gullible idiot for agreeing to go out with him?"

I paused, unconsciously squinting. "Oh?" I uttered questionably.

She fidgeted, her fingers crinkling the newspaper as she started tapping her nails. "It's only dinner, or not even that, its drinks. A drink. One drink and then I'm out of there," she bobbled her head.

"Oh," I poured the milk before placing it back in the fridge.

She pointed her finger at me. "I'm a psychology major, I know what you're doing," she argued. I wasn't really doing anything, I just didn't know what to say. My prior knowledge made me privy to things that made it impossible to be impartial.

I turned to lean against the counter, vowing not to voice an opinion as I started eating my cereal.

She waited for a reaction, to either defend against of laminate before she pursed her lips thoughtfully. She gradually relaxed, nodding to herself as she absently pushed aside the paper. "And what are you doing today?" She changed the subject.

I thought about it while I chewed. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure how it'd be received.

"I'm going to the Boarding House," I decided.

She titled her head. "Salvatore Boarding House? Isn't that where Stefan lives?"

"Yep," I agreed, kind of surprised she made the connection after one meeting.

"Hmm…" she was giving me a strangely considering look.

I waited, my eyebrows raised as I held my spoon suspended. "What?" I finally asked.

She shrugged, perfectly blasé, "_Oh _nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Totally not the same thing."

She stood up from the stool, walking leisurely to the coffee pot with the secret smile curling her lips. "Oh if you say so," she sang.

I shook my head at her.

* * *

I was grabbing my shoes when Elena stepped in my doorway. "So where are you going?" she asked casually, arms loosely crossed at her waist.

"Stefan's," I responded after a moment. I could guess why she was here and what she wanted to talk about. Last night I kind of, in a very loose sense, promised her answers.

She nodded. "How are you getting there?"

My eyebrows rose, wondering if it was a passive aggressive punishment or if she was making conversation. "I was going to ask Jenna if I could use her car," I sidestepped with a tight smile.

She bit her lip, eyes glancing around my room. "Look Casey," she hesitated to push off the doorframe. "I just…did you see Vicki?" She whispered. "She was…" she didn't finish, obviously disturbed. She didn't look like she slept well.

I swallowed, wondering just bad it was. "I've never seen them," I murmured, hoping she wouldn't elaborate.

Her brows furrowed. "Then how did you-?"

I heaved a sigh, choosing to sit on the bed now that this conversation was really going to happen. Elena took a moment before joining me.

"I knew that a relationship with Damon might be…toxic," I stared down at my hands. "I tried to tell Vicki to take it slow and it didn't go well."

"So," she sounded like she was trying to figure it out "you just…gave up?"

My lips tightened at the subtle censure in her voice, but I knew I deserved it. "I let her make her own decisions," I glanced over at her.

She frowned. "But why didn't you tell me?" She wondered.

"Tell you what exactly?" She just stared at me. "No seriously Elena, what should I have said?"

She opened her mouth before wavering. "That he wasn't a good guy. I…that he wasn't like Stefan."

My hands dropped from my knees, almost making me fall forward. It felt very strange to hear Elena say Stefan's name. "Like Stefan?" I repeated slowly.

"Just…" she considered, "thoughtful, considerate, kind."

_Those were synonyms_, I wanted to mock, surprised at the instinct.

"I, uh didn't know you knew Stefan that well," I blinked quickly, trying to relax the tension in my face.

"I don't I guess. I've just seem him with you a lot."

I let the shoes drop from my nerveless fingers and thump against the floor. My smile was forced.

* * *

I knew I was too close with Stefan, or at least I thought I might be.

This was the perfect moment to start distancing myself from him, now that it looked like he was having a morality crisis about letting humans into his vampire existence. It'd be easy to play on his doubts, to let him believe last night was too much.

All I had to do was just not talk to him. To not seek him out, to let him pull away first. Maybe it'd allow him to form his destined relationship with Elena.

I thought about it for a long time. Then I was ringing the bell at the Boarding House continuously.

When Stefan opened the door he kept it half closed, the entryway dark behind him.

"Casey," Stefan greeted emotionlessly. It was unsettling.

"I'm sorry for freezing up," I apologized quietly, feeling my face flush at the memory.

In the silence I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his body didn't move, the door didn't open further and that was telling. "No," he dismissed distantly. "You reacted normally."

"Normally?" I echoed, finding the word strangely unflattering. Normal was just another word for average, for ordinary.

He made eye contact for the first time, his brows rising a millimeter when he saw my expression. "That wasn't an insult."

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "Yeah? Because it feels like it."

He stared at me, so unnervingly serious. "Human then," he decided.

"How is that better?" I shook my head. I wasn't trying to be defensive but coming from a vampire, even Stefan, human sounded so fallible.

The door slide open a few more inches, and Stefan's body was tight with tension. "Do you want to be a vampire?" He asked in a hard tone.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

He narrowed his dark green eyes, arms crossing over his chest. "That's the options here. If you're involved in this life..." he pursed his lines in a tight line.

"This life or your life?" I demanded.

He kept his heavy gaze locked on me. "Do you want to have this conversation?"

My mouth parted until I had to shift my gaze. I felt like he was implying something I didn't quite get. Something I wasn't prepared to touch.

I heard him sigh quietly.

I peeked up at him. "I, uh didn't think you were going to answer the door," I bit my lip.

His arms loosened, his biceps becoming less prominent, as he turned his head to look back inside the house. "I'm giving Damon vervain."

I felt a little jolted by the information, surprised he was giving me that much. "How does that work?"

"It's not too different from bloodletting," he shoved his hands into pocket.

"Is he conscious, during-?"

"He's still out of it," he answered shortly.

I was quiet. My lips quirked humorlessly. "You really don't want me here do you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Right," I exhaled, feeling embarrassed.

He stepped closer to the threshold. "Casey-"

"No," I took a step back. "I get it. I'm being way too forward right now, and you obviously don't want my help or my opinion."

"I always want your opinion," he disagreed lowly.

I blinked in surprise, my feet halting in their half turn. "Yeah?" I cleared my throat, searching his eyes for confirmation. My hands clenched as I prepared myself. "Draining him, locking him away?" I swallowed. "That's not redemption, its torture, and if you think he's going to do anything but stew than you obviously don't know him very well."

His jaw flexed. "I do know him Casey, that's the problem."

I shook my head, feeling the curls brush against my cheeks. "The ends justify the means?" I inferred. "It's a dangerous philosophy Stefan."

He didn't say anything for a moment, his features grave. "I can't live with the alternative."

* * *

I was driving back to the Gilberts, particularly maudlin with how the conversation went when I realized nothing was keeping Stefan here. Once everything was settled with Damon, Stefan could leave Mystic Falls behind.

I really hoped he wouldn't. Would he? Would he leave just like that? Would he say goodbye?

He almost left Elena and he was in love with her. I didn't doubt he would do the same to me.

And…oh. Oh crap.

Was I -? No. No, no, no, no. I was not. I couldn't be. I wasn't that stupid.

I wasn't.

* * *

"So Caroline changed your shift?" Matt glanced over the hood at me.

I made a face as I soaked my sponge. "Yeah."

"You're not upset?" He wondered.

I tilted my head, letting the sponge splat against the car as I rolled my sleeves back to my elbows. "Why would I be upset? It's not like I'm saving up for a college education. Or getting an apartment, or the hope of one day owning my own car."

"Sucks," he nodded empathetically.

"Who knew being her friend was worse than her enemy," I made a face. I wasn't actually upset, which he knew, but it was nice to complain to someone who knew what I was going through. Stresses that most teenagers didn't comprehend. It was why it felt so easy to talk to Matt.

He snorted. "Did she get someone to cover for you?"

"Yeah," I continued rubbing circular lathers along the sides. "Vicki."

He paused, arm still extended. "Oh."

I looked over at him curiously. "What?"

He shook his head as he continued. "Nothing, she was just off this morning. She usually doesn't go into work messed up."

No, she didn't. "Messed up?" I inquired, wondering if he meant hung over.

"Yeah," he shrugged, with a long sigh that showed how used to it he was. "Just the usual."

"Casey," Caroline interrupted. "Sexy Suds," she enunciated, pointing to one of the colorful signs. "You're wearing _flannel."_

I looked down at my shirt before blinking at her. It wasn't the first time Caroline scoffed over my clothing. Flannel and bowling shirts made up 60% of my wardrobe to Caroline's everlasting disgust. But hey, given everything else fashion wasn't even in the top 20 of my list of priorities.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "You are wearing a swimsuit right?"

"Yeah…"

She raised her manicured brows at me, waiting.

I looked at Matt, at the very least for comradeship but he was fixated on the car, lips raised in an amused smirk. Freaking traitor.

I wiped the suds off my shorts before starting with one of the buttons. Caroline watched me like a hawk.

"Okay, can you not watch?" I asked in annoyance.

"Seriously?" she asked condescendingly.

I narrowed my eyes as I unbuttoned the rest, rolling it into a ball before handing it over.

She cocked her brow, eyes scanning my blue one piece. "What is this Miss America 1921?"

"I don't know," I deadpanned, honestly amused by her quip. "Am I winning?"

"You look like you're on the swim team," she continued.

"God forbid," I widened my eyes mockingly, unsure how that was an insult.

Her stance relaxed as she shook her head at me with a long sigh.

"One of these days," she declared ominously, drifting away without another word.

"Do you see?" I asked Matt, gesturing towards retreating Caroline's figure.

He shrugged with casual ease. "That means she likes you."

I felt my lips twitch with a begrudging smile, secretly hoping he was right. "As if," I grabbed my sponge and bent over the car.

"Hey man," Matt nodded to someone over my shoulder. I turned my head, trying to blow the hair out of face. I straightened immediately, my hand spilling against the wet car, and my hip banging against the side. I hissed, half sprawled as I quickly pushed to my feet, my face flushing.

"I-"I swallowed when my mouth went dry. "Stefan," I breathed, shocked to see him here.

He nodded to Matt, green eyes turning back to me. I tightened my fists so I wouldn't cross my arms, feeling the soapy water slide between my fingers. Caroline could say what she liked but I suddenly wished for my flannel shirt.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"What are you doing here?" I gnawed on my lip.

He rocked back on his heels, hands in his jacket. "Caroline called. A lot," he added wryly, eyes scanning the large group of teenagers.

I twisted the sponge in my hand, feeling shy and off-kitler. "I thought – well, I thought you might have," I couldn't actually get the words _I thought you left _to leave my mouth. "Are you here? I mean are you staying?"

He licked his lips, head ducking as he drew just a breath closer. "You thought I was going to leave?" He asked seriously.

I didn't say anything. It felt stupid, and even worse I didn't want to plant the idea if it wasn't already there. His face softened.

"Casey, I wouldn't have left without telling you," he promised.

"Oh you two are made for each other," Caroline huffed. I felt my body jolt, quickly glancing at the blonde with wide eyes. She was staring at Stefan with her hand held out, the same pose she took with me a minute earlier. "Hoodie off," she declared.

Stefan looked between us, like he wasn't sure what she was asking, before slowly sliding the zipper down. I could feel my face heating. My awkwardness was terribly inconvenient for my peace of mind.

"Thank you," Caroline said primly.

"She really takes this seriously," Stefan shook his head.

"Uh huh," I nodded, glancing over at Caroline. I paused, something standing out as my brow crinkled.

"Matt," I called, slowly turning back to face him. He looked up expectantly. I felt dazed.

"How was Vicki acting?"

His brows drew together, confused that I was bringing it up.

"I mean, what was she doing exactly?" I worded carefully.

"I don't know," he tossed the sponge into one of the buckets as he wiped down his hands. "She was just distracted, freaked out over things that weren't there."

I stared at him for an unnervingly long moment, my body almost robotically turning to Stefan. He observed my expression worriedly.

"Why?" Matt wondered.

"Oh, no reason," I grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him away from the car.

"Okay, now I'm starting to see it," I heard Matt say behind me.

"Casey –"Stefan started.

I cut him off. "I think Damon put the whammy on Vicki," I whispered quickly, dropping his hand now that we were far enough away. I wondered what my hand felt like to him if his always felt dry and cool to me. Hopefully not hot and clammy.

"The whammy?" He deadpanned.

I flapped my hand like I was swatting at a non-existent fly. "The compulsion, the blood connection, I don't know, but is it possible Damon can reach out to her and make her let him out?"

I needed him to say yes. I needed him to believe me. If he didn't then Zach's life was on the line, and if Zach died then it would be worse than Tanner because Zach actually meant something to Stefan. I was aware, on some level, how awful that sounded. How I was trivializing someone's death so easily.

He crossed his arms, contemplating. "I don't know."

I tugged at my lip. "Have you ever been able to do that?"

He shook his head slowly, reaching up to run his hand through his hair, silver ring flashing in the sun. "I wasn't as…interested as Damon about heightening my powers," he admitted reluctantly.

"But if he can...and if he did...and if you're here," I continued.

He licked his lips. "Zach is at the house," he said without much conviction, seeing that his words didn't relieve me. "Casey, do you really believe this?" He stared at me.

"I think you should be there," I stressed.

He halted his breath as he nodded. "Okay."

"Do you think I should go to the Grill, in case she's there, I mean I could stop her -" I trailed off.

He shook his head. "I'm not certain Caroline would approve of that," he smiled dryly.

I looked over his shoulder at Bonnie who had joined Matt.

"Soon enough she won't notice," I concluded with certainty, telepathically telling Bonnie to let her inner pyromania loose. He followed my eyes but didn't make the connection.

"I could make something for her that should stop Damon from being about to connect with her," he decided. "I can have Zach meet you at the Grill to give it to you."

I nodded in agreement, uncertain how to say goodbye as we both stared at each other. I stepped away and after a moment he left in the other direction. I didn't know if he believed me but he was listening, and that buoyed me when otherwise I would have felt depraved at my opportunity to actually talk to him.

I slide up to Matt's side with a hopeful smile. "Soooo, I need a favor."

* * *

It took me about two minutes to realize Vicki wasn't at the Grill after I drove there in Matt's truck.

Dave, one of the bartenders under Ben was waiting tables, that and Robert was on the floor when usually he was in his office.

"Casey, I need you to take over for Vicki," he sought me out immediately.

"Uh, I'm not really dressed Robert," I gestured to my wet swimsuit and my soaked white shorts. I crossed my arms at the chill of the air conditioner.

"You've got a shirt in your locker," he barely glanced down at me.

"I smell like a dishwasher."

"Casey I need a waitress," he cited, gesturing towards the restaurant and making a motion to point me towards the backroom. He left before I could argue.

I didn't head to the locker room, instead I moved towards the bar.

"Hey, do you know when Vicki left?" I asked Ben.

He looked up from making drinks, smiling when he saw me pushing back my damp hair irritably.

"No, but she's been all over the place," he shook his head.

"Perfect," I blew out, leaning across the bar to grab the phone. I dialed Stefan's number and only caught his voicemail.

Robert took the phone from me as I was hitting redial. "I've already made up my mind to fire one waitress today Shannon," he placed the phone back behind the bar.

I tried not to scowl, seriously considering quitting right then and there. "If someone calls back can you find me?" I asked Ben.

He spared a glance at our manager before nodding. "Sure thing."

* * *

I never actually met Zach before. I knew that he never came into the Grill during my shift so I pictured him as kind of a loner. That small town mentality was starting to infect me.

I didn't introduce myself, just abandoned my table and slid up next to him. I used to be a good waitress, no matter how recent evidence was pointing to the contrary.

"Vicki left," I informed him bluntly, only absently looking for similarities between him and the other two Salvatores. He looked more like Stefan than Damon.

"I'll call Stefan," he nodded. Same shoulders, somewhat the same demeanor. The eyes were too light to be compared to Damon's.

I waited, eyes scanning for Robert overtly as I pulled on my wet ponytail. I couldn't hear what Stefan was saying, but based on Zach's responses Vicki hadn't arrived at the house yet. "Okay," he said "I'll head back."

"No," I disagreed. His light eyes looked up in surprise, phone still pressed to his ear. "I mean, you should stay here," I tried smiling. It probably looked demented.

"I'm sorry?" He frowned.

"Just, if he did get out, I mean no offense but Damon has this habit of lashing out," I explained.

He looked around the room before murmuring lowly, "I'm on vervain."

"That doesn't always save your neck," I warned. Literally.

"Yeah," he said absently into the phone before hanging up. "If your friend is in as much danger as you think she is then I need to get back," he insisted.

I looked around the floor again, and my tables. I couldn't let him leave alone. I really couldn't.

"Then I'm coming with you," I countered, practically kissing my job goodbye.

* * *

Zach kept giving me looks, but I was more focused on coming up with excuses for why I left.

Family emergency was out, in less it didn't matter which family I was referring to. Luckily I was able to tell Dave I was leaving before I ditched, so there was a chance Robert would forgive me. Better than ditching without notice...by a small margin.

"Why are willing to associate with vampires?" Zach prodded, sounding equally curious and disapproving.

I turned to him, surprised at the question. "I don't know," I replied "I guess I don't really think about it."

It felt like the truth, but every once in a while I felt this wave of impending panic that I had to force down. That could only partially be blamed on vampires though.

He shook his head. "Maybe you should," he advised.

Narrowing my eyes at the hypocrisy I couldn't help retorting, "you get along with Stefan."

"I'm a Salvatore," he answered after a moment, pride the farthest thing from his voice "it's something I had to accept."

Had to accept, I remember thinking something very similar to my own situation. "So you've accepted Damon?" I countered.

He looked down at his hands on the steering wheel. They were brown from the sun, tough from working with his hands. "Damon's different, there's no humanity in him," he declared heavily.

He peered over at me, a hundred guarded thoughts playing behind his eyes. The color may be wrong but he had that in common with Stefan too. I didn't know how to dispute his statement, what validity did I have? Possibilities for the future? Moments from his long past?

"So if he gets out?" I directed towards the dash.

"I know what he'll do," he announced grimly, aware he was alluding to his possible death. I felt chilled by how accurate he was. "Stefan thinks there's something worth saving," he shook his head, obviously disagreeing. "But that's his mistake. Every time he looks for redemption more people are hurt. Damon destroys everything in his path."

"So why do you stay here?" I peered over at him. "Why not leave?"

He shifted in his seat. "I do. Often. South America, Europe, Africa, New Zealand, Asia," he listed. "For months at a time."

"But you come back here even though you know Damon could show up at any time," I furrowed my brow.

He smiled, through his eyes were worn. "And if I lived somewhere else he'd show up there, eventually. If I had kids he'd torment them the same way he did with me, with my father."

Was I actually surprised Damon was capable of plaguing a child? I knew he killed indiscriminately and yet…I never considered children. It seemed taboo.

"You don't want kids," I realized, not just that but his determination to end the Salvatore line. I'm glad I didn't vocally react at the same time that I thought about it. At first it seemed very sad, but then, under the circumstances it seemed...selfless.

His jaw tightened. "I wouldn't subject them to any of this. Which is why I don't understand what you're doing," he reiterated.

I looked out the window, watching the greenery as we drew closer to the Boarding House. We were approaching Wickery Bridge, the closest monument to my origins.

I'm stuck here I wanted to say, feeling it acutely.

* * *

I entered the Boarding House for the first time, glancing at the cherry and mahogany wood, the piano, the stacked book cases, the cushioned furniture and the scattered rugs. I've never been anywhere like it.

I stopped in the middle of the living room as Zach walked towards the basement. Stefan came up the steps, his eyes finding mine and pausing before he directed his words towards the both of us.

"She was here, but when I asked what she was doing she seemed to snap out of it and ran off. I couldn't follow her and leave Damon."

I exhaled slowly, not as relieved as I expected to feel. Maybe it was Zach's eyes upon me, making the victory seem hollow. Why would I celebrate someone not dying when I allowed everything else to play out? When my stupidity almost...

"Do you think she'll come back?" Zach asked him.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know, I'd like to give her the necklace in case Damon can make another attempt. But I doubt he can, he's weak."

I stopped Damon from getting out. From killing other teenagers, from turning Vicki. I felt nothing.

"Casey," Stefan placed his hand on my shoulder.

I focused. "Yes?"

He hesitated, just watching my expression. I didn't know why, my face felt blank.

"Vicki will be okay," he squeezed my shoulder.

I didn't react.

* * *

The couches like everything in the room was crafted by an artisan and luxuriously comfortable. My grandfather would have said this was quality, from a time when things were meant to last. I lived in the world of temporary, being in this room was like being suspended in time.

I reclined against the cushions, my head tilted back to stare up at the dark molding on the ceiling. I was strangely reminded of the Mystic Falls' theatre and Stefan.

After a while he joined me, setting two glasses of water on the coffee table before sitting an arm's reach away. I felt the slightest depression in the cushions. "Zach is leaving," he broke the moment quietly.

I wasn't surprised at the news.

"I tried to convince him that things would be better without Damon, but he said as long as he was around vampires..." Stefan trailed off.

"He doesn't want to be scared anymore," I whispered.

I felt him shift. "Are you scared?"

I paused, actually considering it. I always felt more weary than scared. Maybe because it never seemed entirely real to me. "No," I decided, reaching over to take his hand and bringing it to the cushion between us. He turned his palm over, allowing me free range to brush my fingers along each line before aligning our fingertips. I wouldn't have had the courage if I was looking at him, if my limbs weren't weighed by lethargy.

"Do you know I'm a vampire?" He asked purposefully.

I turned my head, wondering why he would ask such a question. His eyes were on our linked hands, the tension set in his jaw.

"What?" I muttered.

He licked his lips. "Do you really know it?" He looked up at me. "Do you know that I crave blood every day? That sometimes I miss the hunt. That I won't age." He lifted my hand, raising it so my fingers brushed his jaw and holding it there. "That I follow your heartbeat," he murmured.

My eyes were on his lips, the incisors that were unusually pointed even when he was a human. "I don't think of it every moment, but yes Stefan I know you're a vampire."

There was something very deliberate about his gaze. "Have you always known?"

My shoulders tightened. With my hand pressed to his face I knew he could hear my pulse jump.

"Yes," I breathed.

He brought my hand closer to his mouth, just shy of his lips as he looked up at me. "Do you know things before they happen?"

I pressed my lips together so he wouldn't see my shaky breaths. Our eyes were locked.

I nodded. I didn't know how he knew, but in that moment I couldn't have lied.

He exhaled, dropping our cupped hands to his chest as his thumb rubbed circles against my knuckles.

"And this between us?" He asked.

I turned my head away. "Please don't," I closed my eyes, sliding out of his grasp.

"You were certain that there would be something between Elena and me," he considered. "I think you might have been confusing Elena with someone else. Someone from my past."

"Stefan –"I interrupted, my throat tight.

He stopped. "I won't say it if you don't want me to," he promised quietly.

I laughed self-deprecatingly as I scrubbed at my closed eyes. "I know you can leave at any moment." I choked out "That any time it looks like my life is going to be in danger you could decide I'm better off without you in it. And that's assuming you even…" I swallowed "you even feel that way about me. And if you do it's only because I'm…hoarding you."

I felt him pause. "You think," he paused "that you're _hoarding_ me?"

I glared weakly. "Yes, that's what I'm doing. I'm taking up all your time, I'm distracting you from following…following…."

"My destiny?" He inferred, turning away. His lips were pressed together. My face flamed, if he laughed I was going to literally get up and walk home.

"Don't make it sound ridiculous," I scolded him, even if the words sounded overly hokey.

"I don't believe in destiny Casey. I don't think I was meant to meet you on that bridge." He reached for my hand, gently squeezing it. "I'm just thankful that I did."

I stared at him. "We met on the bridge?"

He searched my confused expression. "You don't remember," he stated.

I bit my lip. "No, I just – I woke up in the hospital." I straightened, "Do you…do you know where I came from?" I asked, gripping my hands together painfully. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

He shook his head. "No, you were already in the water," he sighed with slow apology. I slumped. "You had kicked your shoes off before diving in."

I was in the water? I jumped in?

"You were trying to open the car door, but with the water pressure you never would have been able to," he continued. "Not without running out of air."

We met, consciously and I didn't remember it. I actually had amnesia? "So you saved Elena," I filled in the blank. That was the same. "Because her dad told you to."

His brow furrowed. "How does that work?" He questioned.

I shook my head once I realized what I did, wondering how many spill ups I had for him to figure it out. What tipped him off, and who else would find out?

"I'm not clairvoyant." I warned him. "I just…"

"Know things," he finished.

"Yeah," I agreed, glad he worded it that way.

His eyes went distant as he turned to look at the opposite wall. "Like how Damon was going to get out today."

I hesitated at his tone. "Yes."

He rubbed his palms against his jeans. "Zach would have tried to stop it."

"Yes," I agreed slowly, dreading the next question.

I could tell by his grim expression that he didn't need to ask, he already knew what would have happened.

His lips tightened as he stood up. "Do you know why he's here?" He cast his eyes towards me.

I averted my gaze. "Stefan…" I trailed off.

He continued. "Because I found a necklace in his pocket. A necklace that belonged to Katherine on the day she was taken into the church."

I dug my nails into my palms, stopping when I realized I might draw blood. My whole body was rigid, my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to look at him.

I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him. I trusted him more than anyone else but I couldn't tell him this. Not just because it was crazy, but this was mine, mine alone.

I heard his steps pause.

"Does it hurt when you think about it?" He asked with concern.

I chuckled, digging my palms into my closed eyes as the broken sound released from my throat. It did hurt, just not in the conventional way. "No, yes, always." I answered. "If guilt can hurt. If panic can hurt. And the times I can't sleep or when I feel like I can't wake up," I tried not to cry, for the first time admitting the toll on my mind and body. I felt like I never slept anymore, like I was always half awake, and counter-wise like I was always half asleep.

I felt his arms circle me as he crouched down. His lips against my forehead.

"I won't ask again," he murmured in my hair.

"You will," I whispered, hating that I knew that for a fact.

* * *

**Notes: **I don't know why I outline when I'm constantly going off script. I know this chapter is short, and I had a little trouble with Stefan when I read it over. He might not be too in character. I think I need to re-watch TVD on Netflix.

Don't worry about Damon, he won't be in a crypt for the next fifty years. And when he's out he's going to be pissed.


	7. Stay Buried

**Notes: **I didn't realize until after I outlined this chapter that Damon didn't quite have a full week of desiccation. Let's just say he used all of his reserves mind controlling Vicki to let him out and it sped up the process.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Stay Buried**

I knew,_ knew_ harboring any kind of infatuation for Stefan would only bring me pain. After I was done crying, soaking his shirt with an embarrassing amount of bodily fluids that I prayed was only tears, I went rigid. I could have redirected the conversation, either by asking about Damon or the vervain I've secretly been coveting, but I wasn't sure I could keep my voice steady, could hold eye contact long enough. I very quietly asked if I could leave.

The whole car ride he didn't say anything, didn't push or pressure. He only placed the vervain necklace into my hand and watched as I exited the car.

* * *

I had my forehead pressed against the steering wheel, my eyes closed as Matt opened the driver's side door.

"Hey," he greeted carefully. I lifted my head, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkened cab and the night sky. The porch light, and the black dots from having my eyes clenched tight, cast him in silhouette. I smiled weakly, wondering if he knew how long I've been in his driveway, trying to muster up the composure to approach the door. I doubted the engine was still warm.

"Sorry I had it so long," I apologized, feeling a little embarrassed, both for my appearance and my lapse.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

I felt conflicted by his acceptance. There was a part of me, perhaps a touch self-flagellating that wanted his condemnation, to be berated for my inattentiveness, my selfishness. But that required confessing, which I wouldn't, and couldn't do. I cleared my throat, pushing those thoughts away. "Is uh, Vicki home?" I motioned my head towards the house.

"Yeah," he scrubbed at his jaw "but I think she's sleeping."

I nodded, averting my eyes.

He rocked back on his heels. "Casey what's going on here?"

I didn't ask what he meant; after Stefan's revelation I was almost expecting him, and everyone else, to start demanding explanations for my shady behavior. I searched his expression, looking for suspicion and only finding concern. "I went to check on her at the Grill, and Robert had me take over the shift because she wasn't there," I exhaled carefully. "And then I bailed," I admitted.

"That doesn't sound like you," he frowned.

I shrugged. I didn't know what sounded like me anymore. I thought my job, and the money it provided was my top priority, my lifeline toward security and escape. Was it selfish of me, that the decision to follow Vicki didn't come easier, didn't come without regret?

Probably.

"Can you drive me to Elena's?" I asked.

"Elena's?" He echoed, tilting his head in confusion.

I stared at him, wondering why he needed clarification. I didn't think Elena's very name would make Matt sensitive. "Yeah," I squinted at him "if it's not too much trouble."

He set his hand on the top of the opened door, his expression thoughtful. "You know you've been living there for months now."

Five months, almost half a year.

He dropped his eyes. "Why don't you stay here?"

My mouth parted, in surprise and then confusion as I discounted my assumption. No way was he asking me to move in with him.

He rubbed his hands together. "They've got an Indiana Jones marathon on. I was thinking about making some grilled cheese," he shrugged.

"I-"I blanked for a moment, not sure how to answer.

He nodded to himself, opening the door wider. "Have you eaten?"

"No," I admitted blankly. I hadn't planned on it either, I was only going to give him the necklace for Vicki and then go to bed - where I would spend the night trying to sleep. Still, remembering all the things I did, my morning run, setting up for the car wash, the actual car wash, working at the Grill, crying on Stefan's shoulder – I couldn't remember consuming anything since breakfast. I was tired, but I was surprisingly hungry. "I could eat," I decided, taking the keys out of the ignition and slowly sliding off the faded seat. I wasn't really in a hurry to make it to the Gilberts anyway.

He shut the creaky, metal door behind me as we walked up to the house.

"Caroline knows you left early by the way," he turned to smirk at me.

I smiled wryly, because, well...of course she did.

* * *

I woke up on Matt's couch, my face pressed against a pillow and a blanket tucked around me. I felt…rested. Relaxed. Maybe it was the homeliness, because the Donovan house was a closer replica to my real home than the Gilbert's, or maybe it was Matt's consideration. There was a note on the coffee table that said Matt had called Jenna for me.

I still felt unsettled about…well everything with Stefan, but I felt like I could finally appreciate that Vicki and Zach were alive.

I peeked into her room, surprised at the almost childish quality, the sleigh bed, the pink walls, the stuffed bears, before I set the silver necklace next to her bedside with a note of my own. The wound on her neck was healed, her face peaceful.

If things have gone differently she'd be at the Boarding House right now, on her way to becoming a vampire.

I wasn't proud, but…I felt less shamed. I felt like I actually contributed something.

* * *

Stefan didn't show up for school, though I already expected he wouldn't. Instead Caroline took up all of my attention. I tried playing innocent with token effort before I found myself making amends. Apparently not even a fire would distract Caroline from taking some kind of attendance, and now I was volunteering for a host of Caroline organized events. The one that pained me the most was the dance committee. Did that mean I actually had to attend? I bit my tongue to stop from whining. Bonnie and Elena were no help, both whispering back and forth to each other and suddenly breaking off anytime someone approached. I didn't know what was going on there, but I figured I'd find out eventually.

An hour after school I answered the door with courtesy instead of interest, freezing when I saw it was Stefan.

I couldn't really explain why I felt weird seeing him at Elena's door without thinking about the Stefan-Elena relationship. Given recent…revelations I was trying hard not to be introspective, to not give voice to my entirely inconvenient emotions. If I had the ability, I would have deleted them.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered, looking behind me before I choose to step out on the porch. Realizing how that might sound given our last conversation I shook my head. "I mean…" I faltered.

He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, drawing my eyes to his shoulders, as he took a step back to lean against the porch rail.

"What am I doing here?" he finished wryly.

I gnawed on my lip, my hand dropping from the door as it softly clicked behind me. "Yeah," I peeked up at him sheepishly.

He glanced away for a moment. "I stopped by this morning."

My eyebrows rose. "Really?" That surprised me. Given Damon's near escape I wondered why he would leave the Boarding House at all, let alone twice.

"Before school. I wanted to-" he sighed, running his hand through chaotic hair. "Jenna said you were at Matt's."

"Yeah, I stayed the night," I lifted one shoulder in a short shrug, folding my arms along my waist.

He nodded, his brow still heavy. I swallowed, suddenly wondering if the crisis hadn't been averted.

"I gave Vicki the necklace. Was there a problem? I- did Damon…?"

"No, everything's fine," he shook his head. I exhaled shakily. "Zach left this morning." He admitted quietly. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the crypt."

Zach left. Even though it was for the best I was surprised he wouldn't stay to see Damon through. A part of me felt…well I felt bewildered (did his leaving have anything to do with me?) and relieved, and skeptical, and worried.

"Now?" I looked over at Zach's truck parked on the street.

Stefan's lips twitched, humorlessly. "I prefer sundown." He glanced up at the sky. "Less people at the cemetery."

"Right," I agreed.

I shifted back and forth on my feet, slowly rotating my wrists as I kept my eyes somewhere over his shoulder. I consciously tried to still my fidgeting.

"It will be fine if you'd rather not." He assured me, pushing off the rail.

I thought about it before nodding. I didn't know how much I could help physically, even though I was gaining strength through consistent exercise I always thought of myself as the weakened, incredibly pale figure right after the coma. But I could be company, which I imagine he needed. If Zach wasn't going to be there then I would. "Okay."

* * *

We never quite made eye contact, which made me hunch in the passenger seat a little. I felt like our last conversation was playing in a loop in my head, focusing too much on the things he didn't say. Years of failed crushes taught me it was all in my head.

He shot me a side-eyed glance. "You're not working today?" he broached.

"I have the day off," I shrugged, feeling awkward that we were reduced to uncomfortable small talk.

"So you still have a job," he deduced.

I frowned down at my hands as I thought about it. "Yeah," I admitted. "Robert fired Vicki, but he just told me not to do it again." I pursed my lips as I thought about it, feeling disgruntled. "He didn't even reprimand me."

He looked over at me, hearing my confusion as we made eye contact.

I shifted towards him. "I mean, Vicki's been there longer, and she's a better waitress. I don't…I get that she just took off without warning but I wasn't much better."

He listened with a slow nod. "You think he's showing you favoritism?" he inferred.

I twisted my mouth, thinking about it before I shrugged. "No. I mean I don't see how. It's not like we're friends or anything."

He turned back to the road, smoothly taking the next turn. "Maybe he has feelings for you."

I snorted. Robert, approaching forty, confirmed bachelor, and extreme disdain for most people, having a crush on a 17 year old girl that he repeatedly assumed was operating on a base intelligence...well, it just wasn't a possibility. I was about 90% sure he was asexual.

His green eyes glanced over again. "Why is that so ridiculous? Is he destined for someone else?"

And just like that, with the small emphasis on destined, we were talking about something else. My whole body went rigid.

"Sorry," he sighed, his hands loosening on the wheel as he shook his head. "Forget I said that."

"That's not fair," I murmured quietly.

He blew out a breath. "Really?"

I didn't like the sarcastic edge in his voice, it made me defensive. "You're the one that said destined, not me."

"What word would you use?"

It was on the tip of my tongue, an acid _'oh I don't know, how about programmed?_' before I swallowed it back. "Does it matter? Whether I tell you a warlock cast a spell with the promise of true love or the universe wanted you together, it wouldn't change anything."

He glanced over at me. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or if you're hinting at something."

"Both?" I felt my minutely smirk drop. It really wasn't amusing, not for me. "I've seen it," I declared quietly. "You did, do, will, whatever love her."

I turned my head so my forehead rested on the glass as my eyes closed.

"Elena," he realized on a short sigh. "That's why…"

"Yeah."

"And this is purely the visions? _Damon_ hasn't said anything to you?"

My brow wrinkled, wondering what Damon had to do with it.

"Casey. I don't feel that way for her."

I wasn't sure I could believe that. Even if I desperately wanted to. I pulled my legs up to the seat, wrapping my arms around them as I rested my chin on my bent knee.

"Can you say," I paused, "with complete honesty that you don't have _any_ feelings for her? Admiration, or attraction, or this gut instinct that's trying to form a connection?" I murmured.

I could feel his eyes on the side of my face but I didn't look up.

"Because, until _I _believe it…" I licked my lip, hoping he knew it wasn't a matter of using the right words or the right reassurances. "Then this is where we are."

* * *

We waited until sundown before I helped Stefan put the coffin in the truck. It wasn't ornate, but it wasn't a pine box either. It was heavy, though I knew Stefan took most of the weight as we took the steps out of the earthy smelling and darkly lit basement. I never said anything about the situation, but I knew he could see I was uncomfortable.

Stefan threw a set of chains into the backseat, the heavy weight clanking next to the side of the wooden box as I looked away.

In the graveyard I kept my eyes on the ground so I wouldn't stumble, and at the crypt I held the flashlight with both hands, imprinting the metal into my palms.

The whole experience was eerie. Damon wasn't a stranger, he wasn't a monster. Once upon a time he was just a character, and now I was…well I couldn't really define my involvement but I felt like I was betraying a beloved, if slightly psychotic character. Like Henry VIII from Tudors, or Angelus.

Stefan wrapped and locked the chains around the coffin once we entered the Salvatore crypt. I kept my flashlight aimed in his direction while my eyes scanned the name plagues. Most everything was covered under a layer of dirt that made it look either abandoned or neglected.

"Do vampires live in cemeteries?" I wondered.

He locked another length of chain. "Only the mausoleums."

I blinked, turning to see if he was joking or not.

He glanced up. "Most vampires tend to avoid cemeteries, too morbid," he shrugged loosely.

"Huh."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "You sound disappointed."

I bit my lip to hide my smile. "A little." My humor faded as I looked back at the coffin.

Stefan shifted back on his heels, hands flat against his thighs as I looked down at his crouched position. "You don't like that I'm doing this," he observed.

"I really don't," I confessed.

He sighed, looking down at the coffin as he ran his hands through his hair.

"It just," I took a step closer "it feels…"

"Like I'm betraying him," he guessed.

"No," I tapped the flashlight against the outside of my leg. "Like I am. Cause I know he's not irredeemable and I'm helping you lock him away."

He shook his head. "This was my choice Casey."

"But I'm not stopping you," I argued. I could have tried harder, but I didn't know where Damon's frame of mind was, and…he was invited in. It was how I justified it, but it didn't stop me from feeling like I was making a mistake.

There were no final words or moment of silence. When Stefan was done he stood up, looking down at the coffin for a long moment before we left the crypt.

* * *

I asked Stefan what desiccation felt like, what Damon's awareness level would be in the crypt. He described it almost like being half asleep. And in pain. I didn't sleep easier. I didn't wake up with a burden relieved off my chest. I felt wholly the same as I did the day before.

The next day I focused on Vicki, on making sure there wasn't a compulsion self-destruct button, or extreme memory lapse, or something. She was too cagey for me to find out much, but I knew she knew about Damon and didn't (or couldn't) talk about it.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing here.

* * *

I was running a comb through my dripping hair, trying to squeeze out the excess water as I padded towards my bedroom. Sometimes, when I yearned for hot water I took my showers at night. I started pulling the strands off my neck as I scanned the dresser for a tie, debating putting it in a bun or a braid. I closed the door with my foot.

When I looked up my breath stuttered, my hands immediately dropped.

His eyes were the color of magma, red and onyx, outlined with prominent veins that pulsed like slithering snakes. Blood shined wetly, coating the bottom half of his face and dripping from his chin.

I froze, my back banging into the door behind me.

He tilted his head and I had this sudden image of a hyena closing in on its prey. "Didn't take you for the love 'em and leave 'em," he intoned in a frightening whisper, his mouth curved cruelly.

I choked on my own spit. "Wh-what?"

He sighed softly, minutely shaking his head as if amused by a child. "Are you going to pretend you didn't drop the blood bags in my coffin?" He tsked.

I blinked slowly, trying to make sense of his appearance and what he was saying. "You think I helped you?" I asked incredulously.

The red started to bleed out of his eyes as he stared at me searchingly.

I didn't know how he got out. Right now I didn't have the presence of mind to even guess. "I didn't let you out Damon," I mumbled lowly, conscious of the other three people in the house, and the chances that Damon would kill at least two of them without remorse.

"Huh." He seemed to absorb that, thoughts flickering across his face too quickly for me to identify. "Well," he smacked his lips "then I don't have to feel guilty about this…"

He blurred across my vision, not that I would have been able to do anything as I felt myself being lifted in the air and hauled over his shoulder. I grabbled for security, my fingers digging into his back like hooks as I felt a wind tunnel cascade through my hair and chill my bare legs. I didn't squirm out of fear that I would be displaced, closing my eyes to stop from feeling nauseous as I continued to dig my nails into his back.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," I kept repeating, viciously hoping I was leaving groves into his skin.

I felt my stomach roll when he came to a sudden stop, lifting my head dizzily as he wretched a door open. "Yoo-woo anyone home?" he called out in a falsely chipper voice, dropping me to the ground carelessly. I stumbled, my bones jarred, hands outstretched as I tried to stop myself from tumbling to the wooden floor of what I recognized as the Boarding House. Damon wrapped an arm around my waist and spun me into his side, my back tight against his chest and his arms like iron bands around my torso.

"I hate you," I spat.

He hummed, as if I was whispering an endearment as he swayed in a parody of a dance. His wet lips pressed against my cheek, smearing me with blood.

"I'm going to make this very simple Stefan," Damon murmured coolly. I looked up. Not for the first time I was reminded of a marble stone. He looked carved, every muscle tight with tension and his face expressionless. "I want my ring and the necklace back or she dies," he tightened his arms. I gasped, feeling suffocated.

Stefan took the smallest step forward, stopping when Damon tightened his arms again. I bit my lip, uncaring if I was drawing blood. "I don't have it here," he narrowed his eyes at Damon.

Damon sighed. "Well then why don't you go find them?" He asked sarcastically. "I'll keep Freckles here as an insurance policy."

"No," Stefan shook his head.

"I thought you might say that," Damon mused, his lips sliding against the curve of my ear. I flinched. "And just to make sure you don't take your time about it…"

My back arched sharply as I cried out. There was a white hot searing pain in my back. I dropped forward, only to be picked up like a rag doll in Damon's arms. My fingers fumbled backwards, trying to identify or remove whatever it was as Damon batted them away.

Stefan's face tightened, and when he made a halted step forward Damon twisted the object sharply.

I choked on a scream.

"Now how long do you think it will take for her to bleed out?" Damon scorned, for the first time showing his fury.

My breaths heaved as my heart thumped in my ears. I groaned, trying to muffle the sound as I cut through my lip. I barely felt it.

"I'll go," Stefan vowed hurriedly. My vision started to go dark as I dropped further into Damon's arms. The back on my shirt was soaked, I could smell the iron of my blood.

"There, there," Damon cooed as I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up slowly, at first confused and then my body suddenly tightened in remembrance. I could tell I was laying on the floor, and when my eyes opened I saw Stefan crouched near me, felt his hands curled against my arms. When our eyes connected he immediately dropped his forehead to mine, breathing cool air against my lips as his eyes closed.

"You're okay," he whispered.

I opened my mouth, tasting something sweet as my hands slide against something that felt like a canvas bag underneath me.

Stefan sighed as he backed away, helping me sit up as a spasm of phantom pain made me grit my teeth. I reached backwards, feeling the tear in my shirt, the crusted blood, and the smooth skin underneath.

Minutes ago, or hours? I felt like I was dying. Now I was soaked in my own blood, perfectly fine. Even my lip was healed.

"No need to be dramatic about it," Damon rolled his eyes. I looked up with a glare, seeing the amber jeweled necklace in his fingers, and the ostentatious ring on his hand. He raised a mocking brow.

"I gave you some of my blood," Stefan explained, seeing that my hand was still extended to my back. "Vampire blood has healing properties."

I nodded, my hand dropping as I looked up at him. I could see his jaw move as he stared at me.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He murmured.

I blinked, looking down again. My head still felt a little foggy as I noticed what I was sitting on, trying to ignore the bloody knife near Stefan's knee. "Did you put a tarp under me?" I asked Damon in confusion.

"You would have ruined the carpet."

"_I_ would have?" I repeated, feeling a strange sense of outrage. He blinked slowly. I shook my head. "I want to know how he got out," I told Stefan.

Damon shrugged. "Don't look at me, I thought Ginger here had a guilty conscience."

"It had to be another vampire," Stefan insisted, annoyed with Damon's fake indifference.

Anna, I thought with sudden clarity.

"What's so important about that necklace Damon?" Stefan persisted, getting to his feet.

I stayed sitting, watchful.

"It's sentimental," Damon smiled blithely, pocketing the jewelry.

"I know it was Katherine's."

Damon tensed for only a second before he relaxed again. "And what makes you say that?" He questioned smoothly.

Stefan didn't say anything. Damon lips twitched in a withheld sneer. He was angry.

"How do you have it?" Stefan probed lowly.

Damon extended to his feet like a cat, pushing off the couch. I knew Stefan wasn't going to get any answers out of him. Not yet, not after he just admitted to seeing Katherine right after Damon had been with her.

"That's cheating brother," Damon straightened his shirt "I can't give you_ all_ the answers."

"Fine," Stefan strode closer. "Then I'll tell you what I know. You're here in Mystic Falls even though you hate this place. You have a necklace that belonged to Katherine on the night she was taken. And someone let you out of that coffin." He paused, peering at Damon's closed off expression. "If you're lying then you're working with someone." Damon didn't move.

"I know you have some kind of agenda Damon."

Damon smirked as he backed away. "Your paranoia is getting the best of you brother."

Stefan sighed in frustration once he left, turning to look at me. I was staring at the knife.

* * *

I've only ever been in the front room and the basement before. Once Stefan helped me to my feet I found myself absently peering around corners, paying close attention to undiscovered hallways. I did the same thing at the Gilbert's house, and at school, and the Grill. It was starting to develop into a quirk.

I stopped at the door to Stefan's bedroom, hesitating at the doorway as I pulled the soiled shirt away from my stomach. My skin was starting to itch. I was surprised my hair was still damp.

Stefan strode to a set of drawers, pulling out a white undershirt and a pair of boxers as he turned back to face me.

"I should have given you vervain a long time ago," he pulled at his hair.

I shook my head at the criticism. "You didn't know he would get out._ I_ didn't know he would get out."

He sighed. "You can come in," he invited tiredly, looking down at my feet in the doorway.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Yeah, are you uh, sure about that?" I wondered, gesturing towards my torso. "I mean with the whole, covered in blood thing."

He looked away for a moment before nodding. "Its fine, I can handle it."

"Maybe I should burn it?" I suggested.

His lips twitched. "That's a little extreme. I can wash it with bleach if you want to change," he held up the white shirt.

I nodded, glancing behind him to his bathroom. "Can I?"

"Of course," he bobbed his head.

I crossed the threshold, careful not to step in his personal space as I took the materials from him. He didn't move, which made me think the blood bothered him more than he wanted to admit. I didn't say anything as I moved to the bathroom.

It was smaller than Damon's, and not nearly as Spartan. I felt my lips twitch when I noticed the bottle of mousse on the counter. That answered that question.

My clothes made a weird sucking sound as I plopped them into the sink, and after a moment of embarrassment my underwear joined them. Out of caution I didn't touch Stefan's clothes until I finished wiping the blood off with soap and water, scrubbing at my hands, and my back, and my face.

My cheek had a dried smear courtesy of Damon, and my chin was dotted with flakes from my lip. I wondered what Stefan thought of it, seeing me covered in blood as if I was... well probably better not to think about it. When I was done my skin looked red and irritated, but I felt cleaner.

Then I just stood there, staring into the ornate mirror. My hair was half dry and half damp, messily fluffed out from Damon's highjacking, and perfectly straight in the back where I was lying on it. It made me wonder how long I was passed out. It made me wonder how I could ingest vampire blood without being consciously aware of anything. I tried to wave off my introspective, plugging the sink so I could soak my clothes in soapy water as I found a bottle of bleach. There were three pristine bottles in the back of the cabinet, and I told myself not to think about the possible connotations right now. My mind was a mix of tumbling thoughts and quick sidesteps of, _'yeah, really not the time for that. Or ever'._

I wiped down my hands, sliding into his clothes as I used a safety pin to pin back the boxers on my hips. Being naked (except for my blood-free bra) in Stefan's bathroom was strangely...thrilling and nerve wracking, but being in his clothes made me feel shy.

After a quick once over in the mirror, too quick to be critical and chicken out, I mustered my courage and left the sanctuary of the bathroom.

Stefan had his back turned to me as I stepped out, tugging at my long shirt.

"Thanks," I broke the silence, sparing a moment to scan his room. It smelled like he did, fresh and piney. My eyes stopped on the bookcase stuffed with journals and photo albums. There were more than I anticipated. And yet, I couldn't write one entry in mine. I felt a sting of disappointment, feeling how unevenly matched we were.

He turned around, holding a small box in the palm of his hand. "I already have something with vervain in it."

I stopped. He moved closer, enough that I could see the silver necklace. Rebekah's necklace. Elena's necklace. I could feel my heart quicken.

"I know you don't wear jewelry, and it might seem…unusual." He admitted.

"It, looks old. I, are sure you wouldn't rather keep it safe somewhere?" I asked uncomfortably, averting my eyes to my feet.

His brows drew together as he looked down at the box. "I...guess I could find you something else."

He thought I was rejecting it. Knowing what that necklace symbolized I wondered if he thought I was rejecting him.

I felt kind of frozen, staring down at the box as he started to pull it closer to him. How could I reject him? How could any conceivable scenario turn into this? Into him offering it to me? I didn't ask for it, and I never expected it.

He was about to put the box back on the table, his head turned away so I couldn't see his expression.

"If you don't mind, I mean I would…like it," I whispered, feeling my face heat.

He tilted his head to look up at me, slowly licking his bottom lip as he extended the box again.

I carefully pulled the necklace out, running my thumb over the design. I couldn't feel it's magic but I could smell the faint herb drift to my nose. Knowing what it was, if I could I wasn't sure I wouldn't destroy it. But knowing what it symbolized to Stefan, ignoring Esther...it was precious.

"Could you-?" I held out the chain.

He nodded, taking the necklace from me as I slowly rotated around. I felt him take a step closer as I pulled my hair back.

He circled it around my head, his fingertips grazing the back of my neck as I shivered, feeling the coolness of the metal on my clavicle.

I cleared my throat, my fingers running against the pendant. "Thank you."

His hands settled on my shoulders, his thumbs slightly pressing into the back of shoulder blades. "Will you promise me you'll always wear it?" he murmured.

I hesitated, thinking of Rebekah. "For as long as it's mine," I promised.

* * *

**Notes:** This is short. The next chapter is wa-aayy longer. I don't know if enough action took place, but I promised not to upload onto existing chapters at my whimsy and I'm sticking to that.

Also Angelus refers to Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer in case you're curious.

Not to solicit or anything but reviews are wonderful. It's corny, but it really does boost my mood knowing that someone actively reads this story.

**Guest:** So this chapter was Casey and Stefan skirting the edges of defining something, but that doesn't mean they're close to a relationship. Because they're not at the 'love' stage, everything won't happen as quickly as in the show. I'll do another Stefan POV eventually that actually touches on his feelings.

**Anima:** We're not quite at the first kiss, but we're not far off either. ;) Now I need to work on my romance writing.

**Polyjuice Peter:** Moment of truth…I am a girl. I wouldn't say goddess, I still have some trials to take care of. Hydra on Thursday, a Minotaur over the weekend. Wow, that was lame wasn't it?  
Yes, I love Ripper!Stefan. I can't wait to write him, and show how different he is from ExtremelyRepressed!Stefan, especially as it involves Stefan and Casey's budding relationship. I probably shouldn't spoil you but…Stefan is patient with Casey not admitting her feelings, but Ripper!Stefan (even if he's only at the hoarding blood bags stage) decides to take a different approach. Also, he's closer than you think.


	8. Shenanigans

**Notes:** I was going to have the episode _Haunted _next, but after reviewing the TVD timeline I realized there was quite a large time jump between episodes. To make things more structurally coherent, Chapter 8 and 9 have been switched. Which sucks for me because the other chapter is at Halloween.

I wonder if the scene with Casey and Zach still works given the new revelations of Season 6. Yes? No?

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Shenanigans**

"You're awake," Stefan announced, voice low as he moved closer to the bed. I didn't move, just let myself be lulled by my own breathing, languishing in my cotton cocoon. "Do you want me to drive you home before school?"

I frowned, my eyelashes fluttering as I started to wake up before I snuggled back into my pillow. In truth, I was already half awake, conditioned to be up at the crack of dawn for my run. What kept me in bed was contented laziness.

"In less you'd rather sleep in…" Stefan continued with slight teasing.

"Yes, let's do that," I agreed thickly, blindly searching for the edge of the comforter and pulling it over my head.

"And your perfect attendance, tarnished in only…" he thought about it, "twenty-seven days."

I groaned, hating that he knew how to get me as I pushed the comforter back down. "What time is it?" I yawned.

He was already dressed in a slim jacket and cotton button down underneath, blocking the hallway light from hitting my eyes as he smiled softly at me. I started to sit up, flattening my messy hair and squinting heavily. I pulled my knees up to my chest, huddling the blankets around me as I tentatively touched the necklace against my collarbone. The added weight was slight but I felt I had to make sure it was still there.

"Seven," he answered, his eyes glancing down as if he knew what I was doing before he looked away. I tucked my legs closer.

"So last night…" I trailed off, not certain where to start.

His expression tensed before he restrained it. "My psychotic brother stabbed you in the back?" He finished humorlessly.

"I, uh remember that actually." I pushed my hair out of my face, fingers trying to catch some of the tangles at the bottom.

"I gathered some things in the hallway bathroom for you," he nodded his head towards the hallway.

I blinked, sitting up straighter. "Oh, thanks," I smiled, pushing off the bed before I stopped, my lips puckered in thought. "I'm not going to be wearing your dead relatives' clothes, right?"

His mouth opened, like he was thinking of something to say before I blinked and he was gone. "Uh, Stefan?" I called out.

I looked around the guest room, inanely, at his disappearance, as he appeared at the doorway, his shoulder leaning against the frame and his arms loosely crossed. "No," he answered. It took me a second to remember I had asked a question, and though a part of me saw the humor in the situation I couldn't help thinking…

He was testing me. Stefan tried so hard not to act like a vampire, ever, and to casually use his speed, I knew he was gauging my reaction.

"I was kidding," I mumbled.

"I know," he replied quietly.

Remembering the night of the comet when he walked me to the Gilbert's I knew I needed to be as frank and honest as I could, even if I didn't know how to explain any of my rationalizations. Could anyone but me really understand it?

"About last night," I repeated, "I mean…I'm not saying I forgive him, but...I understand why he did it."

Stefan pushed off the doorframe. "Don't make excuses for him Casey," he argued.

"I'm not," I held up my hands. "I'm just saying that with everything that _could_ have happened, _will _happen…it doesn't feel like a big deal."

His lips pressed in a thin line. "Stabbing you doesn't seem like a big deal?"

"I –"I slowly shook my head "okay…that might have been a poor choice of words."

"Yes," he agreed tersely.

I almost bit my lip, but remembering what it felt like to tear straight through the skin stopped me. "But you healed me."

His arms slowly dropped as he stepped into the room. "So it's forgiven?"

I huffed, wanting to just tell him what really could have happened. To _show_ him, but I was trying to make sure Stefan knew I wasn't going to hold a grudge and I didn't want him to either. "With everything that could have happened, this was a better scenario." Vicki wasn't turned into a vampire, and after failing her so spectacularly I was glad this happened instead. Well, no glad, but…

His eyebrows shot up. "You getting hurt isn't a better scenario."

"But I'm fine!" I threw up my hands. "See?" I lifted up my shirt, his shirt, in a moment of impulse, turning so he could see my back. "Nothing!"

He strode forward, and I tensed, realizing how much skin I was showing as the hand holding up the material turned into a nervous fist. My breath stalled in my chest, watching his green eyes narrow on my face as he stopped right behind me, his palm pressing flat against my back. My skin was still warm with sleep and his hand felt like cool marble. "Here," he murmured lowly, making me shiver "this is where you were stabbed." His thumb pressed into a spot as I arched a little on my toes. "I know that because I was the one to pull it out of you. Three inches into your right kidney. That's why you passed out." He continued. His thumb trailed against my skin, indenting into the base of my spine. "Here and you would have been paralyzed. If he had hit a major blood vessel you would have bled so profusely I wouldn't have made it in time. If it had hit one of your lungs you would have choked on your own blood; your diaphragm and you wouldn't have been able to breathe."

I stayed silent, listening to the worry and fear and frustration layer his cadence. My kidney. It was weird to know the specifics, to know it wasn't my back, it was my internal organs. It made it sound so much more serious, scarier.

I felt his chin at the back of my head, his fingertips at my hip. I dropped the shirt in my hand.

"Don't discount this. Don't accept that it's something you have to endure," he sighed.

My eyes tightened at the uncomfortable realization that my acceptance came across self-victimizing.

I had prepared myself, mentally, for some unforeseeable hurt. In a way it was a price for being in Mystic Falls and pittance for allowing Tanner's death. Pittance for what I've done and what I'll inevitably screw up.

But...that logic had its flaws. As a bystander it was easier to look at the grand scheme of things and say certain hurts didn't matter, but in reality it was morbid, and cold, and masochist.

Now I didn't know what to say. I woke up telling myself not to let it bother me, and now I had to admit, at least to myself, that it did.

* * *

At fifteen minutes before eight, I slid into the Gilbert house just as Jenna was coming down the stairs.

"Ah crap," I mumbled to myself, watching Jenna's wide eyes assess my appearance. I fiddled with the edge of Stefan's shirt, crumbling it further with sweaty hands. Her eyes kept going down, seeing the baggy, grey sweatpants and my lack of shoes.

"Uh…" She blinked repeatedly. "Have we gone over ground rules?"

"Okay," I held up my hands, smiling sheepishly. "This is not what it looks like."

She shook her head, looking dazed. "Hey, no judgment."

"At first glance, seeing someone come home early in the morning in men's clothing one might assume…things, but…one would be wrong." I coughed. "Really wrong. There were no…shenanigans."

She snorted. "Glad to know you're more awkward at this than I am."

"I'm really sorry I didn't call. I can explain."

She waited. I tried to think of something that would explain why I disappeared in the middle of the night, after she saw me go to bed, and showing up like this. It wasn't so much that I didn't want to lie as I literally couldn't think of something believable.

"So, I can't explain," I cringed. "But I'm really, _really _sorry."

"Hey," she sighed, reaching out to grasp my shoulders. "Whether any 'shenanigans'," she repeated my word with subtle teasing that foretold she would be making fun of me later "are happening or not, I'd really like it if you told me where you were going, especially if it involves sleepovers."

I nodded along, showing my agreement, "I really am sorry," I apologized quietly.

"Cause sometimes I can be a worrier," she continued.

I knew she was trying to joke, to set me at ease even if she really meant it.

Instead of turning it into something emotional I tentatively tried to joke back. "The one day you wake up at a decent hour," I shook my head. "Five minutes earlier and you never would have noticed I was gone."

She dropped her hands from my shoulders, letting me move back a step. "I so," she began to argue, meeting my amused eyes before smiling sheepishly "…might have," she finished. "You're the early riser," she defended herself "once I got into the kitchen I would have known."

I wondered if that were true, but I was so thankful she wasn't disappointed that it didn't bother me.

"Wow," Elena said from the top of the stairs, giving me a once over. Her eyebrows rose as she smiled curiously.

"You both are ridiculous," I scoffed.

"Yeah Elena," Jenna agreed. "Just because Casey shows up the next morning wearing Stefan's clothes - wait, those are Stefan's clothes right?" She wondered.

I nodded wordlessly, fiddling with the necklace when I made eye contact with Elena.

"Okay," Jenna bobbed her head. "Just because she's wearing Stefan's clothes after having spent the night with him, after _sneaking out_, doesn't mean there were any _shenanigans_," she waved her finger.

"I'm going to get ready for school," I announced, rolling my eyes.

"Oh my god," Jenna laughed, stopping me on the stairs. "Casey Shannon Shenanigan."

I groaned pitifully.

* * *

Jenna briefly joked about having me wear Stefan's clothes to school, but in the end she figured the humiliation was better to threaten than to execute.

I was just glad Stefan was skipping school again to get information out of Damon, given Jeremy and Elena knew about the 'sleepover'. He had been on the verge of asking me in the car, sliding his eyes to me as he talked about Damon. I had blinked, doe-eyed, sometimes smiling as he rolled his eyes with dry humor. It was kind of fun, joking without stakes. It allowed me to enjoy school, looking forward to Stefan finding out about Damon's plans the way he did in the show. Ahead of schedule? Sure. But it was happening the way it should.

And given the Timberwolves multiple forfeits since Tanner, and the consistently empty field, I would bet Stefan planned to throw the ball around.

I made my way to the bike rack, ready to make the trek to the Grill as I noticed as light blue mustang in the parking lot.

Damon acknowledged me with a side glance before staring back at the school.

"Isn't it creepy to stand outside a high school?" I wrinkled my nose, hoping he wasn't picking up girls.

"Isn't it creepy for Stefan to still be _going_ to high school?" He mocked back. "Anyways, I'm not here for you." He waved casually, like he was batting me away.

I followed his eye line, searching through the crowd to see who he was looking for when I stopped on Bonnie, talking to a group I vaguely recognized.

"Well I guess you can be useful," he changed his mind "call her over."

I scoffed at the instruction, placing one foot against the pavement as I leaned forward. "Why?" I asked innocently "so you can stab her in the back?"

"Don't be sour. Bonnie!" He called with false cheer, fingers wiggling in a sarcastic wave when she glanced over. Bonnie stared at him before her eyes glanced back and forth between Damon and me. She slowly headed over, her face wary.

I turned back to Damon. "You owe me a pair of pajamas."

"You owe me a week of my life," he announced just as casually.

I opened my mouth and then closed it as I pushed out a breath. "You know I'm on a budget," I grumbled petulantly, choosing to ignore any denials or justifications for letting Stefan put Damon in the crypt. "Now I have nothing to wear to bed."

"Sounds like a party," he wiggled his eyebrows, pushing off of his car as Bonnie came closer. I scoffed, mostly at myself for setting him up.

"Hey Casey," Bonnie greeted, purposely not looking at Damon.

I gave her a short, closed mouth smile.

Damon stepped closer, his feet almost touching Bonnie's as he tilted his head, raven hair falling into his eyes as he smiled charmingly. I was amused by his total lack of personal space. "I was just telling Casey here about a project I could use your help with, Bonnie."

Her green eyes narrowed as she took a step back. "How about no?" She objected bluntly. "You've obviously forgotten Elena's my best friend and I know what you did to Vicki Donovan."

I blinked, thrown that Elena told Bonnie about Vicki. Damon's glacial eyes cut to me, swiftly analyzing my genuine surprise as he turned back to Bonnie, his smile turning a little sharp.

"Elena was confused," he explained smoothly.

Bonnie jutted her chin. "I don't think she was."

Damon tilted his head back and forth, like he was considering something before shrugging, his approach changing. "Well that's unfortunate, because you owe me a debt."

"_I_ don't owe you anything," she scoffed.

Damon reached into his leather jacket, pulling out the amber necklace and dangling it in front of her. Bonnie glanced at it, unimpressed with the ostentatious jewelry.

"I don't have time to educate you. Let's just say you _do_, and move this along_." _He stuffed the necklace back into his breast pocket. I wondered if the week of isolation demented his social skills, or if his reliance on compulsion had the same effect on his ability to manipulate.

Bonnie glanced over at me, slightly accusing for my association. I made a face, trying to convey my non-involvement. I don't think I succeeded.

"I'm leaving," Bonnie declared, shooting Damon one last contemptuous look before turning away.

Damon grabbed her forearm. Bonnie froze, looking spooked. I stepped forward, concerned even though I knew she was only identifying him as a vampire.

"Stay away from me," she wretched her arm back, quickening her pace as she hurried away.

Damon watched her go, his hand through his hair. I was briefly reminded of Stefan.

"She won't help you," I shook my head "you should find another witch to wear your horcrux."

He gritted his teeth, pulling the door open as he huffily dropped into the driver seat. "It needs to be a Bennett," he blew out. He paused, shooting me a weird look as I pushed away from the front of his car. "Horcrux?" He repeated.

"Harry Potter," I waved off, glad he was unfamiliar with the word as the reference slipped out of my mouth. No wonder Stefan found out so quickly.

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, twirling his daylight ring back and forth. "I only need one Bennett witch," he mused.

"Don't even think about it," I warned.

He shrugged, the brief agitation forgotten as he smirked. "We'll see."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I bit out, feeling my stomach tighten with worry. "Why do you want to make everyone your enemy?"

He started the car, the mustang purring as he shifted in the leather seat. "Free lesson Ginger," he placed the aviator glasses on his face with one hand. "Witches be bitches. They only work with you if you trick them."

Remembering Bree, and her actions in Bloodlines I shook my head. "Yeah, the thing about that is, it only works the first time." I told him seriously. "After that they're plotting your death."

His smirk dropped as he stared at me, eyes hidden by the shades. "Getting any ideas there freckles?" he asked, his voice surprisingly normal.

I rolled my eyes, walking my bike away from his car. "I'm late for work," I decided. He didn't immediately peel off and I paused. Maybe he was only goading me. Right now he didn't know Emily was going to renegade on the deal, so he had no reason to threaten the Bennetts. And even if, I remember a scene where Sheila gave him an aneurysm. She was capable, I hoped.

"Happy failure," I saluted.

* * *

"Bloody Mary and a Heineken," I rattled off, fixing my ponytail as I leaned my hip against an empty stool.

Ben glanced at me, pulling out the ingredients without having to look at them. "You doing alright?"

"Uh, yeah?" I answered offhandedly.

He shook his head. "I mean, with Vicki gone. I know you two were friends."

"Are friends," I corrected, tapping my short nails against the smooth surface as I sighed. "We just haven't really talked since she's been fired. Which…if she hadn't taken my shift in the first place…" I admitted guiltily.

"Case, she was all over the place this last month. It would have happened eventually."

Which was also my fault, just a little more indirectly. "I left that day too," I confessed.

He smiled at me, the mole above his lip making him look charming and boyish. "You were the kid that asked to be punished, weren't you?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, smiling begrudgingly.

He leaned across the bar, temporarily abandoning the drink. "Robert knows you're good to have around. It was pretty easy to convince him to let you stay."

I blinked quickly. "You talked to him for me?"

"Of course," he shrugged, finding a piece of celery to put into the tall glass, setting the Bloody Mary on my tray with the beer. "I would have missed you around here."

I took the tray slowly. "Thanks," I smiled politely as I turned away.

"No problem," he called back, already moving down the bar.

Did that mean Ben compelled Robert for me? Was he already a vampire? He took day shifts, but I've never seen him outside the Grill so it's not like he couldn't get around that.

But why would he? As a friend? Anna's instruction?

I drifted towards the dartboard once I dropped off my drinks, finally free to greet Stefan. I didn't look at the bar even though I wanted to.

Damon was smirking at something. Stefan looked annoyed.

"Who's winning?" I questioned.

"Too close to tell," Damon made a face.

"I'm kicking his ass," Stefan smiled at me, turning his eyes back to the board, focusing intensely as he threw the dart in one easy release. I stared at the dart board but instead of seeing the bulls-eye I pictured Stefan throwing wolfs bane darts at Ray, his expression overlapping. I shook it off.

I turned to Damon. "How was the aneurysm?"

He narrowed his eyes, not answering, and confirming what happened. "Who's the boy toy?" he nodded towards the bar. I briefly looked over at Ben, wary that his attention would likewise be on us as I turned my back to the bar.

"He's been your bartender every time you come in here," I raised my eyebrows.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I tend to focus more on the drinks then the guy pouring them."

"That statement was telling," Stefan observed wryly. I hid my smile, catching Stefan's amused eyes.

"I only ask because my brother gets insanely jealous," Damon continued, making me realize he was watching the exchange. I swallowed lightly, feigning casualness.

"You're not going to distract me," Stefan told Damon.

"Yeah?" Damon challenged, gesturing his head towards the board.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, taking the dart and pausing briefly before throwing it right outside the bulls-eye. He raised his brows at his brother. Damon feigned disinterest.

"Damon's paranoid," Stefan turned back to me. "He doesn't like not knowing who let him out."

Damon rattled the ice in his glass, scanning the crowd. "I'm just waiting for the Good Samaritan to show their face."

I made a non-committal noise, seeing Bonnie entering the Grill with Caroline. After this afternoon I decided I didn't want her to see me next to Damon so soon, so I smiled at Stefan in apology as I left the upper deck.

* * *

My shift ended early, part of my probation period that I knew Robert had me on. I didn't realize until the next day, when I finally had time to talk to Bonnie, that I might have missed out on something important.

"Sorry about yesterday, with Damon," I apologized at her locker, finally finding a time when she was away from Elena.

She paused, looking like she was wasn't certain what to think of me. "Are you…friends with him?"

"No," I rejected instantly, though that wasn't entirely truthful. "It's just…" I sighed.

"He's your crush's brother?" she asked sympathetically.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm not…"I decided not to deny it, to just move on. "I was kind of confronting him about something, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't here to cause trouble. Which he was…obviously." I gestured.

She smiled, looking more at ease. "It's okay Casey, I don't blame you for his behavior."

I exhaled, happy to have her critical gaze gone.

"Can I ask you something?" She posed.

"Shoot."

"What do you think about Ben?"

My face blanked. "Ben…McKittrick?" I asked slowly.

She nodded, biting her lip to hide a beaming smile. "Yeah. We have a date tonight," she announced.

"Tonight?" I repeated.

"Yeah," she titled her head quizzically.

_Damn it._

"When?"

Her smile started to fade, surprised at my lackluster tone. "At seven," she answered unsurely.

To set her at ease, or starve off suspicion I smiled, told her Ben was great and good luck before backing away with an excuse that I needed to get to class.

I remember her saying, "Okay?" but by then I was waving over my shoulder, my other hand rubbing at my eyes. Freaking vampires.

I hated that I had to wait two classes until I could talk to Stefan.

I couldn't even talk to Matt, which sucked because I really needed some information on Mystic Falls. But I was in the honors program, and it wasn't until I entered my last period that I suddenly remembered I had this class with Tyler.

Since the Founder's Party, things were…weird, and I wasn't exactly in a hurry to ease the awkwardness. But beggars can't be choosers, and this was a good a time as any to move past it.

"I need a favor," I dropped into the seat next to him.

His eyebrows rose, surprised I was sitting next to him. "A favor?" He questioned cautiously.

I barely indented my lower lip with my teeth before I released it, trying for a friendly smile. "I kind of need you to stake out Bonnie's date tonight."

He stared at me, looking at the other students taking their seats before shaking his head. "This is weird."

"You're weird," I shot back, huffing a little when he just gave me a look, reminding me I was the one that needed the favor. "I need you to text Stefan when she arrives at the Grill, and if she leaves with Ben McKittrick."

"She's got a date with Ben McKittrick?" He seemed surprised and a little impressed, though for who I didn't know.

"Yeah, and I'm concerned," I titled my head. "So…think you can do it?"

He tapped his pen as he frowned. "Ben's an alright guy."

I thought he was, but I could be fooled. "Look, can you do this? Please?"

He narrowed his dark eyes, judging my seriousness. "You're not going to tell me why," he stated.

I think he might kidnap her. "Just know I have a good reason. But I need it to be secret. You can't let them know about it," I insisted.

He released a long breath. "If I do this, are we cool?" He asked bluntly, gesturing between us.

"Cucumbers," I assured.

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Fine. What's Salvatore's number?"

* * *

Perfect attendance still perfect, but I left class five minutes early so I'd be outside Stefan's classroom when the bell rang. I waited for the other students to get out, bouncing on my toes as Stefan finally passed the doorway.

"Need you," I announced, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

I looked into other classrooms, scanning for an empty one as I maneuvered between classmates.

"Bonnie has a date," I looked at him over my shoulder "in 2 hours and 45 minutes from now with Ben."

He raised his eyebrows in a particular way. I was starting to see that expression on a lot of people. "The bartender?" He asked with mild interest.

I made a noise of triumph, pushing into the dark classroom and hauling him in.

"I am so glad Damon told you about Katherine," I blew out a breath, turning to face him as the door clicked behind him. "Otherwise you might think I'm crazy."

He smiled, "oh, no chance of that now."

I rolled my eyes, feeling my lips curl. "Okay. Do you remember Anna from 1864? Pearl's daughter?"

He paused, nodding after he thought about it. "Yes, a little."

"So Anna and some dude with black boots that may or may not of had a relationship with Katherine want Pearl out of the tomb." I pulled in a breath. "And Anna turned Ben."

He crossed his arms. "When?" He asked seriously.

I rubbed at my neck, honestly not sure about that one. "I don't know, a few weeks?" I guessed, trying to think if it was ever said in the show. I knew Anna was here during the comet, but that was pretty much it.

He lowered his head. "You've been working with a new vampire for a few weeks and it's slipped your mind," he observed dryly.

"I haven't really been playing for keeps," I defended myself.

His green eyes narrowed, scanning my face. "But you are now?" He wondered.

"Are you?" I deflected, just as unsure of his answer. Our eyes held as he stepped forward and immediately I turned around and slapped my hand over my eyes. "Okay, we are not doing that," I shook my head quickly.

"Eye contact?"

"It's not eye contact," I squirmed "it's…"

I felt a tug on my hand as he slowly pulled me around to face him.

"I promise not to look at you," his eyes stayed determinedly fixed over my left shoulder.

"Don't," I murmured softly, unwittingly, letting out a breath as we made eye contact again. I took a few steps back to sit on the top of the desk, determined to stay focused. He crossed his arms as he watched me, allowing the distance as he turned serious again.

"I'm 99% sure Anna let Damon out of the crypt because she wants him to open the tomb. Did Damon say anything about meeting with her?"

He shook his head. "Which doesn't mean that they didn't."

I paused before nodding in agreement. "Anna's sneaky, but she needs the necklace. If she hasn't met him yet I think she's going to initiate something tonight."

He frowned. "Because of Bonnie? You think they're going to kidnap her to do the spell?"

I rubbed my hands against my jeans, feeling my stomach twist. "I don't know," I murmured "everything's all…convoluted. I can kind of predict where it's going but…if enough changes then…"

"Do you want it happen as you saw it?" He asked.

I blinked, thinking about it. "No," I answered, remembering Sheila. "But yes. But no."

"Hey," he held out his hand, palm flat. "We have a 2 hour and 40 minute advantage." His eyebrows rose, giving me a leading look as I took his hand and hopped off the desk. "Let's use it," he decided.

* * *

I told Stefan that Anna was staying in a motel in Mystic Falls, but that I couldn't describe it or name it, only recognize the room if I saw it. It seemed annoyingly vague, but Stefan listed off the ones he knew, and after discarding the one that didn't have a second floor, he drove to the nearest one.

We looked at an available room and I discounted it immediately. The second one was off the highway, and farther from the center of town. I didn't have a feeling one way or another, but once he paid for a room and I saw the layout I knew this was the one.

"So what do we do now?" I wondered, happy with our success but also nervous of a confrontation. Stefan, though I trusted his skill, was weaker from an animal diet, and not as old as Anna or the guy with black boots. I still didn't see how age mattered, given Wes' analyze that Elena was evolutionary better than past subjects but…well whatever. "Do we ask the girl at the front desk?"

"No," Stefan shook his head. "If she's smart she would have compelled the workers to not notice her or to contact her if anyone asks about her. Guests too if she's paranoid."

"Oh," I processed that. "So…we look at the records?"

He smiled. "Because an incognito vampire wants to leave a paper trail?"

"Okay, your turn to suggest something," I pouted.

He tilted his head towards the door, asking me to follow him. I did so, curious to see his plan. I was positive he wasn't going to knock on doors.

He went up to one of the housekeepers on the bottom floor, stopping her at her cart as he described Ben. The woman, after a moment of thought and a shade of reluctance told Stefan about seeing a guy like that enter room 14. Stefan thanked her for her time.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I sung, after watching him craft his story about his troubled friend with ease. I tilted my head up at him. "Explain."

He stopped at the truck, leaning close with a small smile. "He's new," he informed me "he wouldn't be as good at this, and Anna wouldn't care enough to put in the same safeguards."

I nodded. "But why housekeeping?"

"Less cautious," he shrugged "and they pay more attention."

I squinted. "But why her? You passed two of them."

He hesitated, looking away. My curiosity rose.

He licked his lips, leaning back as he crossed his arms. "If this is where she's staying then, she's probably not going far to…eat."

"Oh," I mumbled, embarrassed that I missed the obvious again.

"The other two were wearing long sleeves," he murmured. "She had a less chance of being compelled."

Human blood bags. Like Vicki.

"We should probably go," he decided.

"Yeah." I paused before reaching out to squeeze his arm, just for a brief moment before moving towards the passenger side.

* * *

Stefan didn't want to alert Damon to what was going on, not knowing if Damon already knew about Anna and was keeping him in the dark.

I told Stefan about my supplies at the Gilberts'.

"You've been carving stakes," he stated, slowly shaking his head.

"Yeah, but, it has no reflection on you." I drummed my fingers against my leg "It's more…precautionary."

I thought about telling him how many I've hidden around the house, but I figured that sounded a little overzealous. Instead I just smiled innocently.

Stefan dropped me off so I could get my supplies while he went to the Boarding House for vervain. It was after six and the sun was starting to set. I could feel my body flood with nerves as I changed into a jacket, stuffing a stake into the pocket on the inside, and one in each boot before grabbing the bag.

I really wished Alaric was here. I might just hug him the second I saw him in Mystic Falls, classroom or not. Instead of sewing extra, padded pockets into my jackets and bag, and carving stakes, I should have been developing vervain smoke bombs.

Why was it just now occurring to me?

After a moment of thought I grabbed a lighter from Jeremy's room and went to the garage for lighter fluid. I scanned the shelves, hoping I wouldn't have to go back upstairs for hairspray as I pushed the multitude of car products and spray paint aside.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me that I didn't recognize. I stiffened, my hand tight on the can of paint as I turned around. I only caught a profile of a grinning man before his fist swung out with incredible speed and punched me in the side of the head. I tumbled backward into the shelf, passed out before I could make a noise of pain.

* * *

**Stefan**

She wasn't there. He dropped her off at home and when he came back she wasn't there.

He tried not to let his agitation show, to bury it under an acceptable amount of concern as Jenna said she remembered Casey leaving through the garage twenty minutes ago. He politely asked if he could go check to see, hoping he was going to find Casey absorbed in something, having lost track of time.

He couldn't fool himself. He knew she wouldn't dismiss the safety of her friend.

She wasn't worried Ben was a vampire, as ludicrous as that was, but the second he made a date with Bonnie with ulterior motive he could see her mind spinning. She was so caught in her thoughts she didn't notice how often she touched him, how easily.

When he entered the dark garage he could smell a hint of her blood. Remembering her scent from when Damon…

He breathed slowly, trying to disassociate, to let the ache in his gums recede as he moved closer to the shelf. There were a few cans thrown on the floor, and a small drop of dark red on the metal edge.

Someone hit her, and her head hit the shelf. Based on the cans at his feet they also picked her up before she hit the ground. Touched her.

She was a hostage.

His fists tightened, the muscle straining as he moved away from the blood. A hostage didn't mean she was safe. Didn't mean that the vampire's control wasn't tested after he left with her.

He left through the already open garage, hoping that meant the vampire wasn't invited inside the house, with his phone tight against his ear.

"I'm going to ask you a question," he ignored Damon's blasé greeting "and you're not going to bluster or sidestep." The metal wretched as he opened the driver's door. "Did you meet with Anna?"

He could hear Damon pause, which was answer enough. "How do you know about that?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Casey's missing. Someone knocked her out and kidnapped her."

Damon whistled lowly. "Why?"

He really wished he could believe that confusion was genuine, but right now he was skeptical. Too many times made him wary.

"I don't know Damon," he mused mockingly "maybe Anna was under the belief that you care about someone, and she could use her as a bargaining tool."

"She obviously doesn't know that I stabbed her."

"I meant me," he started the car, using his control to not snap the delicate key in his hand. He let out an annoyed breath when he went silent. "Are you working with her?"

"I don't _need _her," he declared arrogantly.

Which is probably why she had Casey kidnapped. "I might know where she is," he admitted "but if not then they'll be at Fell's Church. Wanting the tomb open."

"Don't know how they can do that without a witch," Damon sounded more alert, even as he kept his voice casual. "In less Casey turns out to be a love child of the Bennett's. Which, not to see the world through that lense but she doesn't really fit the description."

"Anna's got that covered," he shook his head. "She turned one of the bartender's at the Grill, who's taking Bonnie out tonight."

"Should I ask why you suddenly know more than me?" Damon murmured.

Stefan ignored him. "She's working with someone else too, I think he's the one that took Casey. Someone from 1864."

"Huh," Damon mumbled distractedly. "I'm going to have to let you go…a _friend_ stopped by to visit."

"Damon-"he argued, hearing the call disconnect. He gritted his teeth, using his thumb to redial when he noticed he had two text messages from a number he didn't recognize.

He opened the last one.

_Didn't see them leave. Guess date didn't go well. Still think you're weird._

He paused, moving to the one that came before it.

_B and B just entered Grill._

_Who is this? _He sent back to the number, looking at the time of the last message, which was two minutes ago.

_Tyler Lockwood. Casey wanted me to message you about Bonnie. I'm guessing she's not with you._

He stared at the message and drove faster to the motel, thankful for the heads up.

* * *

**Casey**

"Ah, what the hell?" I gripped my head, feeling my upper cheek and my temples throb. My fingertips skimmed the area, feeling dried blood on one side and a tender ache on the other. I hissed.

"Casey are you okay?" Someone whispered.

I blinked, vision fuzzy as I minutely turned my head to Elena. She was sitting stiffly, hands wringing against her knees as her worried brown eyes found mine.

"Elena?" I asked in confusion, seeing the forest around us. I started to sit up, my fingernails digging into the grass and dirt as I felt like I'd rather go back to sleep. "Where are we?"

Her nervous eyes darted around the overgrown grass and rubble ruins. "Fell's church," she murmured under her breath. "There was this…guy, he told me to drive us here, and…Casey he told me not to move and I _can't."_

I tensed, my hands on my knees as I shifted my body, just enough to realize I still had my stakes.

"Oh she's awake, hmm?" Our kidnapped came up from a depression in the ground, likely where the tomb was.

"Black boots," I mumbled, seeing his shoes.

He stared at me but lost interest quickly as he turned to Elena. "I still can't get over how much you look like Katherine," he mused out loud, moving forward to crouch near her.

"Who's Katherine?" Elena asked, her posture unchanged. It really was freaky, seeing her expression draw back but her body stay still.

"There's a question," he laughed, tilting his head as his hand came up to touch her hair. "I wonder how far the similarities go."

"Gross," I rubbed at my forehead, trying to relive the pressure. What was it about Katherine that inspired such obsession? Probably a doppelganger thing.

He turned to me, glaring. "How about you don't move either," he instructed, holding my eyes.

I blinked, my hand dropping to my lap. He didn't know I had vervain on me.

"Now," he turned back to Elena. "Katherine. Katherine. Katherine._" _He repeated her name. "I shouldn't bore you with my association. Not that it lasted long. She has a thing for brothers." He sneered.

Elena stared at him, doe-eyed.

"Come on," he rolled his wrist, realizing she didn't get it "didn't they tell you anything? The Salvatore brothers, torn apart for their love of the same bitch."

"Are we really doing this?" I couldn't help grumble, wanting to turn my face towards the sky in the ultimate posture of long-suffering, and not able to for the charade.

He ignored me, again.

Elena's brow furrowed delicately. "I look like Damon and Stefan's old girlfriend?"

"You don't look like her," he moved his head closer "you're a _ringer."_

"That's enough Noah," someone called from the trees. I turned my eyes, watching Anna, and to my surprise Damon and Sheila come into the clearing. My heart rate, and the throbbing in my head jumped.

Noah stood up. Elena's eyes went wide when Sheila walked in her eyesight. "Mrs. Bennett? Why are you-?"

Sheila shook her head, giving her a look of warning to keep quiet. Elena's mouth closed.

Damon looked between Elena and me, just out of Elena's sight, his expression masked. Even so, I lifted my hand in a small wave, my eyes drooping.

"You're just collecting yourself a host of hostages aren't you?" Sheila's steely eyes turned back to Anna.

The younger girl, and she was young, younger looking than me, only stared back. "As many as needed," she answered firmly, turning to nod at Noah. "Let's get to the tomb."

Noah glanced at us, "you can both move," he instructed and immediately Elena's limbs slackened "but I wouldn't recommend running," he threatened.

Though I was confused about my involvement I started to rise slowly.

Elena came to my side, lifting me up as I leaned on her. My vision went spotty and I wanted to vomit.

Once we were standing I weakly pushed her arms off. "I'm fine," I slurred, widening my stance as I gained my bearings.

"You don't look fine," she whispered, hands hovering.

I closed my eyes and breathed. "Just give me a sec."

"After you," Noah shoved us. I lost my balance just as Elena pulled my weight against her to keep me upright.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked in frustration. My head was ducked forward so I didn't know who she was directing her question to.

"I want my mother," Anna answered, not showing any vulnerability or remorse.

Elena didn't say anything. She helped me walk down the stairs, the steps ragged and filled with debris. I held my palm flat on the wall, feeling the stuffy air as we entered the dirt covered underground. It was so dark I could barely see as Elena moved us so our backs were to the wall.

"Is this a witch thing?" Elena muttered.

I looked over at her, only seeing shadows as I heard the others come down the stairs.

"You know about witches?" I queried.

"_You _know about witches?" She asked, as confused as I was. I guess Bonnie told her already.

I leaned my head against the stone wall. "Yeah, but do you know about vampires?" I smirked wryly.

"Vampires aren't real," she whispered back.

"Shh," I whispered loudly, feeling an urge to giggle "they can hear you."

"I think you have a head injury," she mumbled.

I heard something that sounded like Damon snorting.

"All we need is the necklace," Anna declared bossily, not seeing to be troubled by the total darkness.

I heard Sheila started muttering in the gibberish language of witches. Elena jumped when the first torch suddenly lit up, followed by the other three in quick succession. I squinted, my eyes watering at the bright light.

Damon had a stare down with Anna before he handed the jewelry to Sheila, standing closer to Elena and me than I realized.

Sheila took it with reluctance, holding it in her cupped hands as she closed her eyes. The amber jewel twinkled in the light, swaying softly.

I expected more words, even though I wouldn't have been able to understand them, but suddenly, staring at Sheila's immobile form, I felt a shiver down my spine, a chill at the back of my neck.

Something changed in her posture, and when Sheila opened her eyes she was glaring.

"Hello Emily," Damon tipped an imaginary hat.

"I will not open this tomb," Emily spoke, and I felt like I wasn't seeing Sheila anymore, but Emily standing there. I wondered if I really did have brain damage.

Damon took an agitated step forward. "We had a deal."

She raised her chin, looking down her nose at him. "Our deal was you would protect my lineage. And to drag one of my descendants here you hold the life of her granddaughter hostage."

Elena grasped my hand, her fingers tight. "Bonnie," she whispered.

Damon's shoulders bunched. "And she'll be safe, once you open the tomb," he argued.

She waved her hand, and like puppets having their strings pulled all of the vampires were thrown against the wall, chipping the stone.

My breath stuttered at the show of power.

"If I don't call every twenty minutes he'll kill her," Anna gasped. "Even if you knew where they were you wouldn't get there in time."

Emily glared at her for a long moment. Even though I didn't understand how any of this worked, I suddenly wished I could reassure her, promise that Bonnie would be okay. Emily turned, surveying all of us when her dark eyes landed on me. I breathed shallowly, my head still throbbing. Until that moment I didn't think it would work, I didn't think she would actually open the tomb instead of destroy the necklace. But she held my eyes, inclining her head.

I didn't know what she was trying to communicate.

Emily turned back to Damon, and slowly he and the other two vampires were released, slacking against the wall as if a sudden weight was relieved. "Be careful what you wish for," her accented voice warned. "You may not like the answers you find."

She turned to the design on the wall, her powerful voice filling the air as the stone started to crack.

Just as the crevice fully opened, Sheila fell to her knees. Elena immediately dropped my hand and went to her side. I kept my hands flat on the stone, staying upright as my worried eyes met Elena's.

"It's actually open," Anna whispered, staring into the crevice.

Damon patted his jacket, eyes on the same spot as he stood taller and breathed. My chest panged, hating that Emily was right.

Anna shook her head. "Stay on the stairs," she told Noah, "in case the other Salvatore shows up."

He narrowed his eyes, stepping into her space. "I'm not taking orders from you."

"Do you want to come this far and fail because we were caught off guard?" She challenged.

His jaw flexed, glaring at me when he saw me watching as he headed towards the top of the stairs.

I held my breath until he passed, carefully making my way towards Sheila and Elena.

"You're with me," Anna turned to Elena.

I stopped walking, surprised at the realization of what Anna planned to do. Elena's wary eyes met Anna's, not moving as Sheila started to sit up.

"There's enough blood bags to go around," Damon pulled one out, waving it like a prize in front of Anna.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "I want it to be a Gilbert."

I stayed still, hoping Damon would prevent it as I started unbuttoning my coat, feeling the stake against my chest.

"Hey," Damon moved forward coolly "I'm all for symmetry but we need a hostage in there to stop witchy from closing that tomb behind us."

Anna's posture shifted, turning to look at Sheila who was sitting up on her own now, watchful.

"She doesn't know how," she shook her head.

They both looked at Sheila who rose her chin. "And maybe Emily's still in there," Damon theorized.

Anna looked agitated, not liking her inability to enact revenge.

"Then we'll take both of them," Anna decided, jutting her chin toward me. I grimaced, the expression splitting the scab on my left temple.

"She barely knows Ginger," Damon scoffed, as if the idea were ridiculous.

"Witches value human life."

"In less their collateral damage," Damon murmured with a dark eyebrow.

Anna glared, looking down at the blood bag in his hands before taking it brusquely. I kept my eyes on Damon, wondering what he was thinking.

Damon half-turned, glancing over at Elena. "Guess you're along for the tour," he shrugged, grabbing one of the torches.

Sheila gripped Elena's arm, but Anna rolled her eyes before flashing to Elena's side and then flashing into the tomb. Damon disappeared just as quickly.

I would have slumped against the wall if I knew I had the strength to get back up.

"Does this mean Emily is gone?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she sighed, looking down at the necklace in the dirt "and the barrier spell with her," she whispered.

I nodded, not surprised. If I had more time, I could have given Sheila or Bonnie Emily's grimoire.

"Then…why didn't she stay?" I wondered.

"She knew it would have drained me. I don't lead a healthy life," she glanced over at me, her face weary. "It would have been too much."

I remembered Bonnie's comments about her grandmother being an alcoholic, but I didn't say anything.

There was a scuffle, and then a choked scream as Noah fell down the bottom of the stairs. I blinked, heart beating wildly as he grappled for the branch protruding from his chest, his hands burning when he tried to pull it out. Vervain I realized, hearing someone else's steps follow him down.

Stefan stood over him, another, long stick in hand and he pressed down on the branch with his foot, making Noah choke and slacken.

He looked like an avenging angel, the torch highlighting his broad shoulders in flickering visual.

I blinked quickly, relieved and admiring as his head turned, his green eyes finding mine and clearing. He blurred in front of me, hand raised to hover over my cheek.

"That doesn't look good," he observed worriedly.

I cleared my throat, "let's just say he deserved it," I pointed towards Noah's slumped figure, wary he would get up again.

"Grams?" Bonnie called out.

"Bonnie," Sheila breathed shakily. Bonnie moved around the sharp corner, rushing towards her grandmother and falling to her knees beside her.

I met Stefan's eyes, sighing as I shuffled towards him. "I'll hug you when my face isn't burning," I mumbled.

He nodded.

"You opened the tomb?" Bonnie whispered, glancing towards the dark entrance.

Sheila started to stand with Bonnie's help. "Our ancestor, Emily did."

"Can't we close it?" She worried.

"I would if I could honey," Sheila stroked Bonnie's hair. I didn't like how tired she was. I hoped it was _only _tiredness.

Bonnie's jaw clenched, "then we'll set it on fire."

"Elena's in there," I cut the idea off before she did something reckless.

Bonnie's shoulders dropped at the news, her eyes briefly scanned the side of my face worriedly, checking her grandmother's face next.

I leaned against Stefan, using him as a pillar as I closed my eyes.

Anna came out first, and I felt myself tense at the scary visage of her mother. She looked like a mummy. A grey, gaunt skeleton dried off all water. A Bog person coated in ash. I pushed into Stefan further as his arm wrapped around me.

She looked at Stefan and Bonnie, then Noah before turning back to Sheila. "I'm leaving," she announced, cradling her mother closer, looking defensive and pleading.

Sheila didn't challenge her. Bonnie stood in front of her grandmother, just as protective.

"You owe everyone in that tomb their freedom," Noah croaked out, sounding weak.

Anna looked down at his figure without a trace of sympathy. "Then you carry them," she raised her chin, stepping around him as she left.

"Anna!" He called after her, trying to yell.

Stefan's arm released me, carefully sliding out of my grasp as he brandished the other stick and moved towards Noah.

Noah looked up at him, scrambling up in desperation as Elena suddenly pushed out of the tomb, making a noise as she quickly ran towards Bonnie.

"Damn it," Stefan cursed.

I looked over, noticing Noah had disappeared.

He looked up the stairs, then over at me like he was debating going after him.

"Katherine wasn't there," Elena informed us, shivering "I could hear them in there, whispering. It's like they're aware. Just lying there, starving."

"You mean the reason Damon wanted the tomb open…" Bonnie looked at Stefan "and she's not there? Does that mean she died in the fire?"

Stefan looked at me. I didn't know what my expression showed, but he turned back to face the tomb, brow furrowed.

"We should do it now," Sheila murmured.

Bonnie blinked, looking at her grandmother.

I made a choking noise my throat, moving forward at the same time as Stefan.

His eyes met mine, surprised as I caught myself against his shoulder.

"No," I declared firmly, moving to stand in front of them. "Not without Damon."

"Casey-" Elena frowned at me.

There was a crash inside. I jumped a little.

"Anna could have sacrificed you Elena, and the only thing that stopped her was Damon's thinking." I held up a hand to hold off her objection, feeling my voice rise with frustration and panic. "I don't care why you think he did. He saved your life."

I turned to Bonnie and Sheila, "whatever you blame him for, he protected your family for one hundred and…" I paused for a moment, trying to do the math in my aching head "forty-five years. Call it even_."_

Stefan's hand squeezed mine, "stay outside," he whispered, moving into the tomb. I nodded, not telling him that I had no interest entering the tomb, how the idea frightened me.

I couldn't tell what Elena was thinking, and Sheila's face was carved into stone, but Bonnie nodded. "Alright," she agreed, her eyes compassionate.

I breathed in relief, keeping my head turned so I didn't have the torch light shining in my eyes.

We waited, and even though I had Bonnie's assurance I stayed in the opening, constantly looking back at Sheila.

I kept shifting, unused to standing straight for so long when Stefan finally pulled Damon out, arm around him as if he was preparing to drag him. Damon's eyes were distant. He looked devastated.

I hated Katherine.

Stefan's eyes asked me if I'd be able to make it. I quirked my lips, not wanting to nod, trying to show him I was fine as I watched Damon.

"Okay," I stepped out of the way, sparing a glance at the dark tomb as I followed Stefan and Damon up the stairs.

I kept my eyes closed, my hands outstretched to keep balance as I heard them murmuring, the sound of the torches blazing.

I didn't even make it half way when Stefan came back down, coming up to my shoulder and carrying me much like Anna did with her mother.

"Has he said anything?" I whispered.

"Yes," he blew out a breath, not expanding. I didn't ask.

It was darker outside, the stars bright and the forest quiet. I suppose that was because we were near a graveyard.

Damon turned around when he heard us, blinking blindly.

I remembered what Elena did for him, but…this time things were different. I wasn't sure a gesture from me would be as well received, but at the moment I couldn't think much passed the pounding in my head, and I wasn't the most articulate at the best of times, so…

I stumbled forward a little, watching some awareness come to his dark blue eyes as I stepped closer. I bit my lip, taking the last step and wrapping my arms around his waist. He was stiff, almost pulling back as I tightened my grip. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. He felt cold. My face pulsed, and pulsed, and pulsed.

After a moment he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. He didn't say anything, but having expected him to push me away or worse, I was just glad for this. I forgave him for stabbing me. I didn't understand his devotion, or at least as it applied to Katherine and a vampire lifestyle that included sleeping with other women, but…my heart went out for him.

When the other three came up the stairs, they each had an arm wrapped around the other. Damon stepped back quickly, and before I could open my mouth he blurred away.

I sighed, turning slowly as I caught Stefan's downturned eyes, his brow furrowed thoughtfully and hands stuffed in his pockets.

I wondered if I should have told him about Katherine, should have forestalled all of this. Before I didn't think my words would matter, doubting Damon would even believe me. Was it important that he found out on his own or was that just an excuse?

"Do you need a ride?" Elena asked Bonnie and Sheila.

Sheila, who was leaning on Bonnie shook her head. "No, I think I'd like to talk to the young man who saved my granddaughter."

"Sheila," Stefan inclined his head.

She smiled. "You remember."

His lips quirked at the corners. "October 1969."

Sheila smiled down at Bonnie, shaking her head, "that was a long time ago."

"Not that long," he murmured quietly.

Sheila hummed, her eyes glancing towards me.

I felt nervous for the way I spoke to her, but she smiled softly. "Now how far is this car of yours? I could use a good night's sleep."

Stefan helped me to the car, asking if I wanted vampire blood as I declined. I wasn't sure how I felt about the process, but after Sheila assured me she had some good herbs at home, I climbed into the backseat, letting Sheila take front.

Bonnie stayed outside the truck to share goodbyes with Elena.

Stefan's eyes were narrowed forward, and I knew, with the back door open, that he was listening to Elena and Bonnie's conversation, his eyes sometimes glancing up at the rearview to look back at me.

"You can stop your worrying," Sheila shifted in her seat, turning towards me.

"I haven't said anything," I frowned.

"No, but you're broadcasting," she raised her eyebrows at me.

My mouth opened. "Okay, that's not a real thing."

She shrugged, turning back to the front. "Maybe I'm lying. But if I'm not then why don't you think about something else instead of worrying if I'm going to keel over any minute."

Stefan laughed under his breath. I tapped his seat with my foot, unable to kick it like I wanted to.

"I'm still fightin'," Sheila declared, looking out the window at her granddaughter. "For as long as Bonnie needs me."

My humor faded, hoping she really was okay, because she was right, Bonnie did need her.

"I wish it worked like that," I mumbled, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. Though I was aware of the door opening when Bonnie slid in, and Sheila commandeering the radio, I was slowly drifting in a fog.

* * *

**Note: **Spent all day writing.

Thank you for the guest reviews, who I can't PM personally. Thank you to all reviews, and follows, and favorites.

I haven't decided on Damon and Elena, I'm keeping the option open, still thinking about it. Personally I think Elena's feelings grew because she had to keep allowing him in her life as she was dating Stefan. If Stefan was out of the equation would Damon and Elena still happen? Would she keep looking for something redeemable? Some of you might say yes, others no.

Who will Casey have UST with once the Originals inevitably show up? It's up in the air.

Here's a thing I should mention in regards to any potential feelings other characters have for her. It's not because she's irresistible. She's going to have this inherent compassion, an inability to look at people as strangers after knowing so much about them, and an actual ability to predict and challenge them. Can you see how some might be drawn to that, even if only fleetingly?

And...well, once Stefan and her have a relationship, it might not be specifically about her so much as a type of envy for their partnership.


	9. Can You Tell

**Notes:** Sorry this is pretty late. I've been caught up. Still in the mood for Halloween?

I've put a **poll** on my profile about future relationships for Casey.

Thank you to my guest reviews. Just because you're identities are mysterious doesn't mean I like you any less!

Originally I wasn't going to have her dress up but then grapejuice101 convinced me otherwise. Link to the costume inspiration on my profile if you're interested. It's from Sherlock Game of Shadows.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Can You Tell**

I felt Stefan's hand on my jaw, his fingers lightly grazing the edges of my swollen bruise. Something, a mumbled word or a hum passed my throat as my eyes fluttered, spying the dark and empty cab.

Without the comfort of unconsciousness my headache pulsed viciously. I winced.

"We're at Bonnie's grandmother's house," Stefan murmured in the still air. There was a soft glow coming from the house, but most of the street was dark.

"'kay," I mumbled. His hand dropped from my face as he moved into the backseat with me, our knees grazing as he left the door open.

"Casey I need you to stay awake. Sheila is making you something."

I opened my eyes again, unaware that I closed them. "In'a cauldron?"

He hummed, guiding my head so he could see the other side of my face where my temple was split. So far I'd been careful not to touch the itchy, pulsing area. "I think in a kettle," he teased absently.

I felt my eyes closing again.

"Casey, stay with me," he instructed.

"My head hurts," I whispered.

"I know," he sighed, rubbing his hands on his knees, pressing in with his palms. "You're sure you don't want my blood?"

I shook my head slowly.

"If you're worried about something happening…"

"No," I murmured, sitting up a little so it'd be harder to fall asleep. I felt dizzy, hands shaking from where I pushed them into the seat for leverage. Stefan's hand was at my elbow as I breathed shallowly, trying to get my bearings. "That's not – it just seems…intimate," I explained.

Even in the dim light I could see his eyebrows lift in surprise. "It's not always…like that." He explained. "It's usually not. Especially for humans."

"But it's you," I couldn't help admitting, shelving the idea that vampire bloodsharing was important in some way.

His lips curved a little as he shook his head. "I feel like I shouldn't have heard that. I'm taking advantage of your head injury," he mused dryly.

I sighed ruefully, my fingers rose to skim my temple before I stopped. "Are you okay, with the blood?" I asked, trying see his shadowed expression.

He dismissed it with an incline of his jaw. "It's fine."

I stared at him, wishing I had better light. "When Elena cut her hand you were all game face, and this is the second time I've had a bleeding wound around you."

He tilted his head slightly. "Are you…insulted that I'm in control?"

My eyebrows lifted. "You think I'd feel insulted that you're not suffering right now?"

"No," he decided softly, shaking his head on a slow breath. "It's different," he replied simply.

_Different_, I repeated silently, wondering what that meant. "You're not just saying that?" I asked unsurely, looking for tension in his body language "to put me at ease?"

His lips quirked, "It doesn't?"

"Not if you're lying."

He rubbed at his lip with his thumb, "I'm managing it," he admitted.

I looked down at my hands, picking at my nails. "I'd scoot away but I think my head will topple off," I joked, wincing at the consistent pulsing.

He shifted, wiping his hands on his jeans again. "It's not as bad, the blood isn't fresh," he explained, looking away from me as he said it.

I suppressed a shiver, turning my head to the house as I rolled my sore shoulders. "You saved Bonnie," I acknowledged, changing the subject.

"I had your help."

I snorted self-deprecatingly, thinking how differently I had hoped for everything to go. "I don't think I was conscious at that point."

He frowned, eyes lifting back to the side of my face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he murmured lowly.

"How would you have known?" I shrugged. "I didn't. I still don't get it."

"She wanted leverage against Damon and me."

I accepted that, reluctantly. If Ben told her I've been around both Salvatores she might have assumed I had a closer relationship with Damon. "Do you think Damon's okay?" I wondered.

"I don't know," he considered quietly. "After 145 years of thinking he was going to rescue Katherine, and to find out she wasn't there…I don't know what to expect."

"Alcohol. Grief. Rage. Vengeance." I decided, listing them off. "Anything a psychiatrist would label destructive."

"And who will he take it out on?" He murmured, eyes distant.

How did he react when he first found out about Katherine? I knew there was drinking, and he killed Alaric temporarily, and almost hooked up with Kelly Donovan. But…that was after he developed some feelings for Elena, started to bond with Stefan again, a little. Would he leave instead? Would he be angrier? More heartbroken? "Do you think," I started to ask slowly, "that I should have told him Katherine wasn't in the tomb?"

Stefan thought about it, hands clasped between his knees as he toyed with his daylight ring. "He wouldn't have believed you," he decided. "But he would have been curious why you said it and Damon's curiosity doesn't end well for people."

"I feel so useless," I confessed. "Elena was kidnapped without my knowing. Bonnie was barely involved. I didn't think about Noah because…" he was supposed to be dead by then. I stopped, remembering my kidnapping. "He was in the garage," I realized, my heart jumping. "Does this mean he was invited in?"

He shook his head. "Separate garages are a kind of loophole. As long as no one lives under the roof…" he trailed off, raising his palms.

I blew out an annoyed breath. "Devil in the details."

Stefan's head turned to face the house and I followed his eyes, seeing Bonnie step out.

"I'll help you out," Stefan extended his hands to me. I took them, even though my palms and fingernails were caked with dirt. Once my legs dangled above the cement he rubbed his thumbs along my knuckles before letting go of my hands.

"I feel like an invalid," I groused, curling my hands into his shoulders as instructed as he placed his at my waist and helped me hop out. I lost my balance, ears ringing.

"Sorry," I cringed in embarrassment, my forehead against his chest as my hands lost their grip. "I'm gonna kill that guy," I declared woozily.

"Not if I get there first," his hands tightened on my waist as I was able to stand upright.

"The tea's ready," Bonnie announced, eyes going back and forth between us as Stefan our hands dropped. "And Grams said I could invite you in," Bonnie told Stefan.

I shuffled closer to Bonnie, eyes narrowed into slits once I was facing the house and its light.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone took a sledgehammer to my skull. On both sides," I rubbed at my forehead.

"Grams says the tea will take away the pain."

_Yeah I hope so or else I really will take Stefan up on his blood donation._

Bonnie invited Stefan in at the door, her expression curious as she watched him cross the threshold. I should ask Stefan what happened when he rescued her, because this acceptance felt kind of weird. A word I was starting to use with frequency.

The house was small, but very comfortable looking, dashed with vibrant colors. There were prints decorating the walls, throws against the cushioned furniture, knickknacks, books, and papers shattered on every surface.

I moved towards the couch, wanting badly to lay down as I sat on the arm and then slid into the cushion sideways.

Stefan was about to sit in the nearby chair when I unthinkingly extended my hand to him. "Can you sit with me?" I asked, averting my eyes in embarrassment when he looked up. It felt childish.

"Head injury?" He asked, taking the seat next to me on the couch, and then the hand I had dropped to my knee.

"Head injury," I agreed, excusing my neediness. I told myself it wasn't like we were cuddling. His left arm was on the couch arm, and his right was against my left, holding my hand between our knees.

Bonnie brought a tea tray out, a teapot and a cup balanced in the center as Sheila followed her into the room with a tumbler of amber liquid.

"Grams where's your first aid kit?" Bonnie turned to her, the tray resting in front of me on the coffee table. I looked down at the steam rising lazily from the sprout.

"Not sure I have one," She dropped into the plush armchair. Stefan straightened his fingers, signaling me to release his hand as he shifted forward to pour a cup. "Why don't you get a compress from the freezer and some ginger root?" Sheila told Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded, looking over at me. "I'll get a washcloth too," she decided.

Stefan handed me the delicate cup, letting my fingers wrap around it before letting go. I looked down at the reddish-orange liquid, sniffing it and immediately pulling my head back, nose burning against the strong spice.

"Bottoms up," Stefan half-smiled.

I made a face at him, looking over at Sheila's deadpan expression before holding my breath, taking a small swallow and reluctantly swallowing. I wanted to gag. "It's like dishwater at a curry restaurant," I grumbled under my breath.

"Drink," he instructed softly.

I inhaled through my nose, annoyed he was making me until my head throbbed again and I deflated. I held my breath again, gulping down the hot liquid and the almost grainy sand that didn't want to blend with the water. I shoved the cup into Stefan's hands, licking my lips to take away the heat.

"One more?" He offered.

"Bite me," I choked out, shuddering a little.

Bonnie came in, smiling at my expression and making me wonder if she knew how bad the tea tasted. I looked over at Sheila, seeing how tired she looked as I took the compress from Bonnie. Bonnie inhaled sharply, making my eyes dart to her.

Her light green eyes blinked quickly, going back and forth between me and her Grams. "What _was_ that?" She breathed.

"What?" I asked in confusion, feeling Stefan shift next to me as Bonnie stared down at her hand.

"What did you see Bonnie?" Sheila asked slowly.

Bonnie blinked, coming out of her daze as my heart skipped. "Grams," she whispered, immediately going over to her and taking her hands. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Bonnie –" I cleared my throat. "Did you…read me?"

Was that even possible?

Bonnie stared into her grandmother's face searchingly before she started shaking her head. "I saw…" she closed her eyes, pulling in a breath. "I saw Grams passed out…not breathing, and I was crying, trying to get her to wake up, and Elena was there I think, and…" She suddenly looked at me. "Is that – is that going to happen?" She choked out.

I could only stare.

"I feel fine child," Sheila patted Bonnie's head from where she was kneeling, smiling softly. "Don't you worry."

Bonnie's worried eyes went back to me.

I cleared my throat. "No? It's, um, different. Before," I couldn't believe I was explaining this. This was the worst kept secret ever. "You tried to close the tomb with a spell but…it was too much."

"Are you a witch?" Bonnie asked, eyes gleaming hopefully.

"No," I shook my head, apologetic as she seemed to deflate.

"Then how do you…see things?" She looked down at my hands contemplatively.

I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Can I?" Bonnie scooted a little, reaching her arm out.

My hands closed into fists on instinct, not sure how much she could gleam before curiosity had me uncurl them. I extended my arm, thinking about the scene of Bonnie and Sheila closing the tomb as our hands touched.

Bonnie's eyes were closed in concentration before a moment passed and she blinked. "That's so weird."

"You actually saw that?" I asked disbelievingly.

She tilted her head. "Kind of. It's a little disorienting and I can't hear anything but…yeah."

Sheila hummed. "That might be because of your power Bonnie." She looked over at me, dark eyes intent. "How long have you had these visions?"

My mouth tightened, not sure how to answer that one. Denouncing them as visions would be stupid given Bonnie's accreditation. "Since I woke up here, in Mystic Falls."

That wasn't as bad of a lie was it? Kinda true?

"Perhaps you should join Bonnie in our lessons," she mused, looking at me in a new light.

I held up my hands. "I'm not a witch. This is just a fluke."

Bonnie handed the compress to me again, which I hesitated to take. "I didn't believe it at first either," she consoled, taking a seat next to me on the couch. She was looking at me in a new light, a brightness in her smile that made me feel deceptive.

"Bonnie you're a Bennett, it's different. There are no witches on my side."

"Your last name is Shannon isn't it?" Sheila asked. I pressed the cold compress to my right temple, smelling the ginger.

"Yes," I answered slowly. It didn't matter if there were witches with that last name because I was positive we weren't related.

"And is that Irish or Scottish?"

I looked at Stefan, a little exasperated that they didn't take my word for it. His brow was furrowed thoughtfully, just as interested as the two witches. "Irish."

"Gaelic?"

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"And your mother's maiden name?"

"O'Connell," I said on a long breath.

"Both Irish," she observed.

I shrugged, moving the compress around as my fingers started to go numb.

"I thought you couldn't remember…" Bonnie murmured.

_Crap._ "Well…" I glanced down at my jeans. "It's not so much I can't, it just…doesn't change anything."

"So you don't have amnesia?" she asked in confusion.

I fidgeted, pressing my thigh harder into Stefan's. His arm came around my shoulder, taking the compress from my fingers and holding it to my face. "Were you able to destroy the rest of the vampires in the tomb?" He asked Sheila.

Bonnie was still staring at me. "I believe so," Sheila affirmed. "Given how weak they were, and the fire."

"Are there spells to close the tomb that wouldn't be too difficult?"

"None that our in my grimoires," she shook her head.

I looked up, suddenly brightening. "They're in Emily's."

"Emily's spell book was destroyed a long time ago," she shook her head sadly, rocking the ice in her tumbler as he raised her glass.

"Not destroyed. Just lost," I insisted, feeling my headache fading as my muscles relaxed.

Her eyebrows rose. "You know where it is?"

I turned my head to face Stefan, bringing myself closer into his side as his arm followed the rotation. "Yeah…It's buried," I admitted, locking eyes with him as he searched my expression. "Stefan and I can get it for you?"

He nodded slowly, glancing at Sheila before looking back down at me. "I'll help, when you're better," he told me.

"Thank you child," Sheila smiled at me, blinking slowly as she fought her tiredness. "That would mean a lot to me and Bonnie."

I watched Sheila have some non-verbal communication with Bonnie, not entirely sure what she was conveying, but assuming it had something to do with me.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," she announced. "Casey be sure to have another cup before you go, and take that compress home with you."

"Yes ma'am," I agreed, making a face at the teapot.

"Night Grams," Bonnie called quietly.

"Goodnight Ms. Bennett," Stefan bid respectfully.

I leaned forward to pour another cup, pushing Stefan's hands away with a roll of my eyes when he shifted to help.

"I wonder what would happen if I don't brush my teeth tonight," I mused, smacking my lips as the second cup was marginally cooler and somehow worst tasting.

Stefan pulled away, moving in front of me until he sat on my other side between Bonnie and me.

I watched him curiously, lips curved at the short sighted view.

"I couldn't see you," he shrugged.

"What did you mean, remembering wouldn't change anything?" Bonnie asked lowly, guiltily looking down the hallway Sheila disappeared in and then back to me.

I sighed. "It's…I know where I lived, who my parents were, school, friends, but…it doesn't exist." I professed. "Once I got out of the hospital I looked up my information, my families, phone numbers, addresses, and it's all…not there." I wiped my sweaty hands on my dirt covered jeans.

"So…it's like your memories are wrong?" Bonnie asked sympathetically, trying to make sense of it.

I shook my head slowly, pushing away my tangled hair. "They're not wrong to me, but…they are to the rest of the world. They don't fit, _here."_ Did that make me sound crazier to them? It wasn't like I faked the head injury.

They were both silent.

I only had to glance at Stefan and he smiled in understanding, knowing I wanted to go home now. I stood up on my own, hand against the arm of the couch as I pushed off with slightly better balance.

Bonnie walked us to the door, staying a step behind.

"Casey," she called out to me, hesitating a little. "I…Elena might be upset. I mean, I get it now, why you have these secrets, but she doesn't so…"

I frowned. "I don't want you to tell her Bonnie."

She shook her head. "I won't. I just wanted you to know that. And if you decided to tell her it might help with how she's feeling. Your call."

"Well...thanks," I blinked.

I chewed on my lip, wondering how upset Elena was with me, wondering if Bonnie would keep her promise.

* * *

I felt lazy, mellow, my head like cotton. I didn't know what was in the witchy tea, because I expected the strangeness would throw me off like the smell and taste almost did. But now I was relaxed, day-dreaming about a hot bath and cool sheets. Though Stefan volunteered to walk me in, arm pressing into my chest as he opened my door for me, I told him I'd be fine, not saying that he should probably be at home with his brother.

I felt my breath hitch with how close he was, fingers on the passenger handle but head turned to face me. My head tilted back, drawing my lips closer as my heart thudded against my ribcage. His fingers released the handle but his arm stayed.

"Thank you," he whispered, eyes lowered, brows lifting a little, "for what you did for him tonight."

I nodded slowly. He smiled and I felt my stomach clench.

His arm moved, hand coming forward to gently circle my neck, thumb pressing against my jaw as leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

When he pulled back my eyes blinked open.

"Goodnight," he smiled, drawing back to the driver's seat.

"Yeah," I breathed.

And that's all I could think about as I walked into the house, taking off my shoes and climbing the stairs.

My smile dropped when I saw Elena sitting on my bed in my darkened room, my journal next to her, and half a dozen stakes scattered on the bedspread.

"I didn't open it," she confessed, her eyes on the journal. "Even though I wanted to." She breathed shallowly, looking up at me. "How long have you known about this?"

I set the compress on the dresser lightly, staying in the doorway.

"I knew you could be cagey," she frowned to herself. "But I never considered _this._" She waved her arm to the bed. "Though why would I? You didn't think I needed to know about it. Not when you became friends with them, or when I went on a date with…him. Or with what happened to Vicki, or the recent killings…"

"I wasn't going to drag you into it," I continued to stare at her, wary and watchful.

"But I _was."_ Her jaw clenched. "And who's next, Jenna? Jeremy? My friends?"

For a split second, focusing on the blatant ownership in her words I felt hurt. But I shook it off, focusing on the absurdity instead. I laughed inappropriately, mirth bubbling in my throat against the irony. I could remember thinking, with perfect clarity that I didn't want to involve myself in her supernatural life. And yet, how did I seem to take her place? How was it she was the one scared of my life instead?

"Don't laugh it off," she criticized me, crossing her arms tightly. "How much have you been hiding?" She pulled in a sharp breath, sitting straighter. "That night, when my parents – was that caused by…"

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I don't remember anything about that night, but…as far as I know it wasn't supernatural Elena."

She looked away, lips tight as her eyes shined. "I can't believe you," she whispered. "Even if you're telling the truth, I – I'll never be able to tell."

"Elena," I stepped forward, hands hesitantly outstretched.

"I don't think you should stay here anymore."

I stopped short, swallowing thickly. Her eyes were distant, unfeeling.

"I have to look out for my family. I don't want them involved in this."

"I didn't mean –"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted. "You were right, I shouldn't have asked you to live with us when I didn't even know you."

My eyes were stinging. I looked around the room, at my small number of possessions. "I should, um…" I licked my lips, reaching out to open the top dresser drawer.

"I didn't mean –"she backtracked "you don't have to leave right now."

"No," I let out a hard breath, heart pounding with anxiousness as I tried not to cry. "You're right. I shouldn't be here."

I emptied the first drawer, suddenly realizing I didn't have a suitcase. I paused, looking down at my shirts before I moved out of the room, my hand tight on the rail as my steps wavered on the stairs.

"Hey Casey," Jenna greeted over the sounds of her movie. "In the mood for some Vin Diesel?"

I wiped at my eyes, making sure my back was turned to her as I grabbed two garbage bags from the panty. "No thanks," I tried to make my voice sound normal and upbeat.

"You're missing out," she sang.

Elena was still in the room, now standing near the door. I moved past her carefully, gathering my things and placing them in the first bag, only taking what was mine and leaving what Jenna gave me. Under Elena's watchful eyes I pulled the rest of the stakes out of their hiding place with my savings.

"Casey," she tried to talk to me, her voice drifting off when I wouldn't look at her.

I only needed one bag. I looked around the room, making sure I didn't miss anything before I remembered my things in the bathroom. I left the journal.

"Where are you going to go?" Elena murmured.

She stayed by the bedroom door as I blindly reached for my things. I knocked Elena's shampoo on accident, watching it fall with the body wash at it hit the bottom of the shower with a clank.

I wiped my eyes hurriedly, putting everything back.

"Hey," Jeremy looked into the bathroom from his connecting door, eyes on the trash bag before glancing up at my face. "What happened?" He blinked quickly, moving forward.

I shook my head, my throat tight as I accidentally spied my face in the mirror. The bruise was livid, temple to the middle of my puffed cheek, vividly purple. The other side looked coated with maroon flakes, coated with the consistency of bad foundation.

"What are you doing?" He followed me as I left the bathroom.

"I, uh, going to stay with a friend."

His eyes narrowed. "So you're taking all of your stuff?"

I shrugged.

"Who are you staying with?"

At the moment it didn't matter, but suddenly I planned to get on a bus and leave all together.

Jeremy looked up at Elena. "What's going on?" He asked seriously.

She shook her head. "It's for the best Jer."

"Are you kidding me? Did you tell her to leave?" He asked disbelievingly.

"You don't know what this is about Jeremy," she defended herself as I pushed down the stairs.

"Casey wait," he called out, following after me. "You're fucking ridiculous Elena, you can't kick her out."

As bad as it was having Jeremy defend me it was worse when Jenna came into the foyer asking what was going on.

I stepped into my shoes hurriedly, hoping I wouldn't have to look at her.

"Elena is kicking Casey out," Jeremy informed her snidely.

"That's not – I'm not kicking her out."

"Casey?" Jenna asked softly.

I tried to open the door as Jenna suddenly moved in front of me and pushed her back against it.

She inhaled sharply, eyes widening as she saw my face. "Did someone _hit _you?"

I shook my head, averting my eyes. "It's not that bad."

"Casey," she sighed softly.

"Can you call a cab?" I interrupted her.

She moved forward, watching me back up as she lifted her palms. "Why don't we move into the living room?" She asked softly.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Please don't make this worse Jenna. _Please. _Just let me leave._"_

She didn't let it go, trying to get me to reconsider as everything turned to white noise. Elena's silence meant my defense. Jeremy, in more solidarity that I ever believed he felt for me offered to drive me to a friend's.

I felt wretched for doing this to Jenna but…well it was what it was. I couldn't stay here anymore.

* * *

"Can I stay here…just for a few days?" I peeked up at him. Jeremy refused to take me to the bus station, so here I was.

He looked at Jeremy next to me, the garbage bag in my tight grip and then softened on my face. "Yeah, of course," he opened the door further, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thanks Matt," I mumbled, moving into the house awkwardly.

Jeremy asked if he could see Vicki, sending me a concerned look over his shoulder as Matt pointed him down the hall.

I followed Matt into the living room, dropping my backpack next to the plastic sack as I slid around the coffee table to sit on the blue couch. The coffee table was messy with dishes and trash, and Matt quickly moved the laundry to the faded recliner. "Sorry about the mess," he rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Its fine," I dismissed, not paying it any attention.

I could hear Vicki curse from her bedroom, followed by murmuring between her and Jeremy.

"Small house," Matt laughed tiredly, taking a seat next to me. "So…you want to tell me what happened?" He shot me a side-glance, focusing on the side of my face.

"I keep secrets," I said seriously.

"Okay," he accepted. "That doesn't really explain anything."

I cradled my forehead in my palm with a small groan.

"I guess I'll just wait for Jeremy or Vicki to tell me," he leaned back against the couch, yawning after a moment as he bumped my shoulder. "Don't take offense but do you want a shower before I get you some bruise paste?"

I lifted my head up, feeling grimy. "Yeah," I agreed slowly, remembering that I needed one.

"Come on," he tilted his head. "I'll get you set up."

I trailed after him, bringing my bag with me as he showed me where the towels were in the small bathroom, and jerked the hot water knob before patting my shoulder and leaving.

The first five minutes the water ran a light shade of brown as I scrubbed through my hair, and then red as I washed off the blood caking my face, causing the area to itchy insistently.

I heard the door open and I froze from behind the shower curtain.

"Brought you a first aid kit, your choice of Princess or My Little Pony Band-Aids, and Matt's bruise paste," she called nonchalantly

"You know I'm in the shower right?" I asked uncomfortably, pulling the towel off the rack with only my arm visible.

"Please," she laughed. "You probably bathe in your swimsuit."

"Bitch," I wrapped the towel tightly.

"Prude," she insulted easily, holding up both boxes of Band-Aids when I stepped out.

She hissed when she saw my face. "Jesus that looks bad."

"I'm fine," I sighed, ruffling through my bag for my hairbrush.

"Elena's a bitch," she declared lowly.

I felt my lips twitch humorlessly. "She's really not, but thanks."

"I'll show you how to cover it up tomorrow."

"Thanks," I mumbled, allowing her to take the brush from me, guiding me to sit on the toilet as she started brushing my hair.

* * *

I wasn't sure what Jeremy told them before he left.

I felt a little deadened, muted. In shock. I didn't want to talk about what happened no matter how Vicki nettled me. It wasn't as dramatic as she liked to think, and I knew most of that was because she felt validated that Elena did something Matt disagreed with. She finally stopped when I told her to cool it, helping me apply foundation before Matt drove us to school.

"So want to tell me about last night?" I heard Tyler ask behind me, his voice lazy in its arrogance.

I turned, confused how he heard about it as his smile dropped. "What the hell happened?" He stared at the side of my face, eyes glancing to the Cinderella Band-Aid at my other temple.

"You know," I sighed, shutting my locker. "I'm tired of people asking that."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah and what do you tell them?"

"I hit a shelf," I smiled blandly.

"Before or after some guy punched you?" He challenged.

My eyebrows rose, wondering how he could see the imprint so well under the make-up.

"I know what a punch looks like," he declared, jaw ticking. And suddenly I couldn't look at him, remembering his Dad.

"It's not important," I shook my head, becoming distracted when I saw Stefan approaching.

I could feel my heart skip, remembering what I almost did last night. Could I have really done that, leave town without telling him? After I confessed I worried he would do that to me?

Tyler watched his approach warily, moving to block Stefan's view of me. I blinked, suddenly realizing what he was thinking.

"Stefan took care of the guy," I told Tyler, placing my hand on his shoulder as Stefan stopped in front of him.

Tyler looked back at me, searching my face as if he thought I was covering for him.

"Yeah?" He raised his brows at Stefan, wanting him to confirm it too.

"Not as well as I'd like to," Stefan tightened his lips.

Tyler nodded to him, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as he shifted a step away.

"Find me if you need any help," he shrugged, sending me another look before leaving.

I smiled tiredly at Stefan, pulling my books closer. "How's Damon?"

He let out a long sigh. "I think he's still drinking from last night," he quirked his mouth.

"Stage One?" I asked with morbid amusement.

He rolled his eyes, "inappropriate."

I smiled shortly, and decided I didn't want to bother him about what else happened last night.

* * *

When I went into work Ben wasn't there, not that I expected him to be. Actually I wasn't sure what I expected. Vicki didn't seem to hold any ill will about me working at the Grill now that she had a job at a boutique. I saw she had books on jewelry design on her bedside table but didn't bring it up yet. She still wanted me to ditch work to go pick out Halloween costumes, so we went during my lunch break.

I've never been to a costume shop, and though it was nice to browse all of the handmade costumes instead of the flimsy mass produced stuff I was used to, it was a little pricier and smelled like mothballs.

Vicki talked about Jeremy, how they were kind-of sort-of official now as I nodded along. Thinking about Jeremy reminded me of Elena, who I avoided in the hallway, and Jenna who recently called the Donovan house.

"Have you thought about dating?" She looked over at me. "Matt's single in case you didn't know."

"Yeah, I think you're told me that a few times," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying, he might not have the Salvatore charm but Matt's a catch."

"Salvatore charm?" I repeated quizzically.

Her eyes darted around before she moved closer. "You shouldn't," she whispered haltingly. "You shouldn't…be around him- them. Just trust me."

"Vicki?" I asked in concern, watching her shudder and sweat bead her forehead as she quickly shook her head.

She looked…I couldn't describe it but it made the hair on my arm stand up, my stomach clench in unease as her mood suddenly turned on its axis.

"What about this?" She held out a dress cheerily.

* * *

Bonnie tried to apologize about Elena, but really she was trying to get me to tell Elena the full story.

I knew she sympathized with me but…Elena was right. These were her friends. I expected the same guilty avoidance from Caroline, so it was weird when she came into the Grill alone.

"So," she asked, smiling a little as she fiddled with her straw wrapper. "Do you want to be witches with Bonnie and me for Halloween?"

I looked up from my pad, raising my eyebrows, "I'm not actually a fan of witches."

"Come onnnn," she wiggled "cute striped stockings, ruffly skirts, corset with the sexy ties in the front." She grinned.

I withheld an eye roll, knowing I would never wear something so revealing. "I have a costume," I shrugged in apology.

She frowned momentarily before shaking it off. "Well do you want to pour drinks with us?"

My brow furrowed at her persistence, slowly tapping my pencil against the pad. "What are you doing here Caroline?"

She bit her lip, ducking her head and looking up at me. "I heard about the fight with Elena," she confessed in an undertone. When I didn't respond she continued. "I just…I know what it's like to be freezed out by her."

"Really?" That didn't sound like Elena, present situation excluded.

"Yeah," she looked down at her drink. "After her parents…" she gave me a look as if to say _'you know'_ "I tried to get her to hangout, to take her mind off it but she kept putting me off, so I accidentally," she cringed "I told Bonnie she was too sullen now and Elena heard me. She didn't talk to me for the entire summer."

I processed that slowly, surprised I didn't know about it. I knew Elena stayed in all summer, and rarely hung out with Bonnie and Matt, but I thought Caroline must have been away. "So you want me to hang out with you on Halloween?"

She smiled. "I figured it would speed up the process. Then she'll get over whatever secrets you're keeping."

I shook my head with a tired laugh. "You too?"

"Please," she tossed her shiny blonde curls. "It's not like you're James Bond."

"Thanks Caroline," I deadpanned.

* * *

The Donovan house was…different from the Gilberts. Louder. Messier. More confined.

Sleeping on the couch with my clothes folded into the recliner got old before the weekend was up. After refusing Kelly's room, I ended up taking Vicki's, and Vicki moving her things into Kelly's.

Then on Saturday when Matt made pancakes for breakfast again, and a sandwich for lunch like the ones we had for Friday dinner I realized the range of Matt's culinary talents.

I went to the grocery store, spending more money that I should as I stocked the house. The Gilberts' were used to packaging and quick meals, but I craved produce. I cringed at the expense, even as I felt taller with independence. It was nice, to finally have something I've wanted, but had been too shy to ask for.

I was making a hotpot of sausage, bacon, onion, and potato when Matt answered the door.

"It smells great in here," Jenna observed, stationary after she moved into the kitchen. I looked up in surprise, suddenly feeling awkward as I set the knife down.

"I'm, uh going to take a shower now," Matt looked back and forth between us. "The hot water should be ready," he pulled his workout shirt away from his chest.

"Yeah," I nodded, pushing back the wet hair that came out of my bun.

Jenna watched him leave, rotating back to me as I turned to the cutting board. "You guys run together?"

I nodded, my limbs still sore. Matt's pace and endurance was higher than mine, but in the end I beat him to the shower so I felt like the winner.

"Nice," she smiled unsurely, moving towards the table to take a seat. I was glad Matt and I cleaned this morning. Vicki, the eternal slob was boycotting cleaning in the name of feminism. I had scoffed at her so loudly I was surprised it didn't bruise my vocal chords.

"So," she blew out a breath, putting her chin on her fist. "Teen drama. Can't even remember what that was like."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at her. "Yes you do."

She smiled. "Yeah okay, I do. But I talked to Elena about all of this and she feels bad about whatever happened between you two."

I didn't argue with her.

"Casey, you know I'm your foster mom right? So even _if_ Elena had a problem, it's still your home too."

"It's really not," I shook my head, focusing on the cutting board. "I never felt…that way. I was too worried I would do something wrong and…well," I smiled humorlessly, wiping my hands as I put the onions in the pot and turned to her. I suppose I was right to feel that way. "I'm not mad," I assured her, needing her to know that.

"You really felt that way?" She asked quietly, and I wasn't surprised she could read through the lines.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

She looked down at the table, eyes closed. I wrung my hands as I stepped closer, not sure what to do as I couldn't take it back. "I understand," she smiled weakly, "I just, I can't believe I didn't notice."

I shifted on my feet. "Jenna…you, you gave me something I needed, I just needed to stop needing it you know?" I reached out, hesitating before hugging her.

She pulled me in tight. "I'm not letting you out of my life." She choked out. "You don't have to live with me to stay important, got that?"

I smiled at her as she brushed the hair off my face, smiling a little at the Band-Aid I wore. "Yeah I know that."

* * *

**Sheriff**

She was getting tired of Logan Fell. After a week of patrolling the woods without running into a vampire she couldn't spare her officers any longer. They needed to do their jobs, making sure they were there if the vampire attacked, not following an old compass that continued to switch directions as it led to nowhere.

"It's a bad idea," she told him again, refusing to allow him to patrol the Halloween party. "With Zach on his latest adventure there isn't enough vervain left for my officers."

"This is when the vampire is more likely to strike," he insisted.

Liz was close to rolling her eyes. "And what are you going to do if you find it, stake them in front of the town?" She asked, knowing Logan had as much experience with vampires as she did. "It's too risky. I need my men with me. Its M.O. so far has been keeping its victims isolated, and with everyone at parties for Halloween my people are going to be spread thin."

"M.O.?" He sneered the word sarcastically. "How about the vampire reports from '94, and the 50's and turn of the century? If this is the same vampire it's going to go after founding family members like it always does."

"You're assuming it's the same vampire," she argued, not contesting it but no so quickly to jump to that conclusion either.

"And _you're_ assuming the compass doesn't work and yet you still want it," he declared arrogantly.

She sighed, wanting to get back to her job. "What do you want Logan?"

He reclined in his seat for a moment, and she hated his pretense of deliberation. "I want the last of the vervain and a few of your officers."

"No and no. And seeing how you're not going to hand over the compass, whatever you do find out tonight, keep it to herself this time." She smiled patronizing to bother him. "I can't keep running my men at another false call."

* * *

**Casey**

Given Halloween was on a Saturday I could tell the party was going to quickly turn rambunctious. For now, the alcohol stayed mostly hidden from the kids that patrolled around the school with their parents for Halloween games set up by the highschoolers.

Vicki separated with Jeremy to go hang out with her friends in the stoner pit. Friends that originally would have been dead by now, but I brushed off the morbidity without effort, focusing instead on making fun of Jeremy's lack of costume and breathing a silent sigh of relief when he told me Elena was staying home.

Caroline and Bonnie were standing over a cauldron of dry ice, handing out artificially dyed punch.

I skipped up to them, hands behind my back as I swirled my long skirt. "Aren't you broads a little old to be trick or treating?" I grinned.

They both smiled back. "Ooh I love that movie!" Caroline squealed.

Bonnie smacked her arm lightly. "No, you're supposed to say," she cleared her throat, adopting a heavy-lidded stare and coy smile. "We'll be younger in the morning."

I laughed, taking a cup of punch and inhaling the apple scent.

"You know," Caroline mused, handing a cup to a four foot tall pirate with a smile. "If those costumes were a little bit sexier I totally would have been a Sanderson sister."

I shook my head at her, "aren't you cold?" I wondered, gesturing towards her corset.

She lifted her head haughtily. "Beauty is pain."

Bonnie inclined her head behind her, and I followed the gesture to see a coat and fuzzy blanket spread on the chair. She smiled secretly as I snorted, choosing to hide my smile behind my cup.

"So you're here to read us our fortunes?" Caroline looked down at my costume, smiling in approval.

"You want me to?" I laughed, pushing back my curled hair with a bangled wrist as I looked down at my gypsy costume. I looked at Bonnie who raised her eyebrows, wondering what I was going to do as I took a slow step towards Caroline.

I masked my expression, trying for seriousness as I narrowed my kohl lined eyes. "If you have a specific question, hold it in your mind," I husked with a partial accent.

She pushed her lips, trying not to laugh as I took her hand, bringing the palm closer to my face.

"Hmm," I trailed my nail down one of the lines. She twitched, "okay that tickled."

"I see a crown," I declared absently, pretending to be focused. "A delicate tiara. You seek this. Your luck shall be better than your mother's."

Her eyes widened. "Are you saying I'm going to be Miss Mystic?"

I smirked. "Don't be jealous of the girl in blue," I couldn't help adding, swaying backwards as I dropped her palm. Too bad I didn't remember what Caroline wore. Green I think?

She stared at me intently, then at her palm before shaking it off. "Okay spooky, and if you're right I'm going to have you read my fortune all the time."

I dropped my act to scoff. "Always three more wishes with you people isn't it?"

"Duh."

"My turn," Bonnie jumped up eagerly.

I took her hand the same way as Caroline's, making a long hmm sound. Bonnie frowned looking disappointed which caused me to stop.

I couldn't verbally ask with Caroline so close but I shot her a look of inquiry. She looked down at our hands, lifted her brow and then frowned.

She wasn't able to read me? Maybe it only worked if I was sending her an image?

I pictured Bonnie making out with Jeremy from the show, waiting for a reaction but she just shook her head.

"Weird," I noted under my breath, wondering what was different.

"So do you know how to read palms?" Caroline moved closer, wondering why Bonnie and I hadn't said anything.

"Not really," I tried to focus again.

"Well I've got a prediction for you," she grinned.

"Lay it on me."

"In about ten seconds you're going to forgot Bonnie and I exist," she declared.

"Okay?" I looked back and forth between them, waiting for the punch line.

"Four. Three. Two. One," she counted off, her eyes drifting over my shoulder.

I half-turned, playing along sarcastically when I saw Stefan. "You're hilarious," I mocked Caroline.

"Cute," he smiled at me, making my cheeks flush.

"And poof," Caroline laughed.

I mock-glared at her, lips twitching as I turned to Stefan. "Cute," I repeated, looking over his lack of costume with a raised eyebrow.

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, shrugging. "Halloween isn't really my thing."

"Too much fun?" Caroline asked sympathetically, causing Bonnie to laugh under her breath.

"Yes," Stefan agreed, looking back at me searchingly for a moment as he licked his lip. "Can we talk?" He inclined his head away from the two witches.

"Sure."

I could tell he was thinking something over before his green eyes looked down at me. "Why didn't you tell me you moved in with Matt?"

My shoulders dropped. "You found out."

He rocked on his heels, hands in his pockets as he opened his leather jacket. "He told me. He said you've been staying there over a week after Elena kicked you out."

"Secrets build strife," I looked at the other townsfolk.

He let out a breath. "You didn't tell her about vampires so she threw you out?"

I finally looked at him, seeing the crinkling around his eyes. "I didn't tell her that she could potentially be in danger, and so could her family."

He shook his head, "why Matt? Why didn't you –"

"Go with you?" I finished, crossing my arms at my waist. "Live with two vampires in a house where other vampires could just stop by whenever Damon inevitably pisses them off?"

His lips pursed. "Stop by?"

"Unless you want to sign the house over to me," I smiled sarcastically.

He was still staring at me, like he didn't know what I was talking about. "It's in Zach's name. If Zach doesn't invite them in then they can't."

I blinked, arms dropping as I realized he was right. Zach was alive. I forgot. How did I forget something like that?

"Okay," I cleared my throat, waving my hand absently, trying to bypass my own idiocy. "Then the other thing, Damon being unstable."

"Which I get," he nodded "but you never brought it up."

"I didn't want to think about it."

"Did you think you wouldn't be able to talk to me about it?"

And now I felt worse. "No," I murmured, clearing my throat softly. "of course not. I just. Okay," I breathed "I didn't want you to think it was your fault." Before he could say anything I gathered my courage and continued. "And I'm not good at sharing what's going on with me. If someone confronts me before I've dealt with it I get all weird, and I lash out, and then of top of everything I feel guilty, and I just wanted to…work through it first." I confessed.

He nodded, mouth quirked in understanding. "I wish you had talked to me about it," he said simply. "I'm sorry it happened."

I nodded against my chest, peeking up at him when something over his shoulder distracted me.

There were so many people around that what caught my attention I think, was the stillness.

I squinted, making out Logan Fell with the strangest expression on his face. Incredulous, but starting to smile as he looked at something small in the palm of his hand.

* * *

**Notes:** I'm the worst, yeah?


End file.
